Through Her Eyes
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Prequel to the Heritage Trilogy: AJ Roberts father was the greatest ranger ever….now she’s taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD. COMPLETE!
1. Beginnings

**Author**: Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story**: Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During _Beginnings, Part One & Beginnings, Part Two_

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger, but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **Okay, my "sister" BashfulC has been writing fics on for a while now and I've just started to post mine because she blackmailed me. In fact, I got blackmailed into posting this when I accidentally left the rough draft on my desk and she found it. That said, I hope you enjoy.

**_On a side note, BashfulC has been having some personal issues as of late and hasn't updated a lot of her stuff so if you're waiting, please be patient.

* * *

_**

**Z:**_Why do the nuts of the world always seem to find you?  
_**Jack:** _Just lucky, I guess._ **Beginnings, Part One**_

* * *

_

She wasn't a stalker.

She wasn't a Troobian.

She wasn't a ranger.

She was simply a fellow cadet who had come to respect them.

AJ Roberts sat in the commissary, munching quietly at her chicken as she watched the B squad sitting a few tables away. Cadet Bridge Carson was happily buttering his toast. Her eyes twinkled, knowing that any second he would pronounce it "buttery enough."

"There. Do you want some perfectly, buttery toast?" he asked Sydney Drew, wiggling his fingers. AJ smiled. _Close enough_. Sydney shook her head, just as AJ knew she would, and stabbed her salad. AJ mentally counted to ten and then grinned when Schuyler Tate, the third member of B squad, opened his mouth. _Right on schedule._

"How can you eat that? It's rabbit food." He commented. AJ smirked when Syd stuck her tongue out at him. Looking down at her own tray, she grinned when the fashion conscience blonde and the by-the-book brunette began arguing the merits of meatloaf to salad. They did this every day. No matter what either one of them chose to eat, they would find _something_ to argue about. AJ snuck a glance at the butter-lover and caught his gaze. He gave her a knowing look and she blushed. Bridge was the only one who seemed to know that she kept tabs on them. Shrugging, she gave him a wry grin and stood up. She always left the moment she got caught watching them.

After dumping her tray, she left the commissary and headed towards the training room. She knew that the three of them had a training session with Dr. Manx right after lunch and she wanted to get her data work finished before they showed up.

"Hello Lieutenant." Dr. Manx acknowledged her. AJ nodded back and went to the science terminal. Placing her data pad on the consol, she began to transfer data. Just as the computer beeped to inform her the transfer was finished, the door opened to admit B Squad. AJ hid a smile when she saw Sky and Syd were still arguing. Bridge wandered over.

"Hello." He said simply. AJ raised an eyebrow and grabbed her data pad. Nodding to him, she went over to Dr. Manx who was speaking with Boom.

"Dr., permission to go back to my quarters to complete my work?" she asked politely. Dr. Manx gave her a nod and a smile.

"Permission granted, Lieutenant Roberts." She replied, looking up to give her a smile. Smiling back, she said goodbye to Boom and left.

Once back in her room, she began working on the biophysical problems assigned to her. She was the only SPD lieutenant on earth who specialized in the biophysical and the biopsychological aspects of rangering so she worked mostly alone. Dr. Manx supervised all her class work and she trained with the cadets but she was something of a loner.

She had given up on the chance to be a ranger on KO-35 a few years before so her twin brother JD could. SPD regulations didn't allow siblings to be rangers on the same planet or at the same time. Besides, like she told her dad, she enjoyed helping Dr. Manx. When her father had still objected, her favorite uncle had stepped in and got him to see reason. Well….kinda. AJ still chuckled whenever she remembered her father's expression when her uncle Billy had argued that being in the background was just as important as being in the front lines. Of course, her uncle Billy had purposely slipped into technobabble and her father, despite his PhD, had had no idea what Uncle Billy had been talking about but knew he had just been lectured.

An hour later she had finished half of her work and had decided to take a break. She stepped out of her room and immediate jumped out of the way as A squad walked by. They were morphed and heading to the vehicle bay.

Shaking her head, she went back to her room. If A squad was geared up, it was safer in there.

* * *

Later that night, AJ walked into the commissary to find it buzzing. Smiling in mild confusion, she grabbed a tray and waited in line for the synthetron. 

"Did you hear? Cruger made B Squad rangers!" AJ frowned at the two girls in front of her. One was a known gossip who worked in command central. The room suddenly went quiet as the doors opened to admit Sky, Bridge, and Syd. AJ watched in amusement as Sky ignored the gawking cadets and grabbed a tray, somewhat angrily. Syd, on the other hand, soaked up the attention, flashing everyone a big smile. Bridge…AJ shook her head. Bridge seemed oblivious as he spoke to a C squad cadet before grabbing a tray. AJ turned back to the girls in front of her as the two new rangers came to stand behind her.

"I can't believe Cruger made those…those…street thieves' rangers. They're not even cadets! And making that annoying twit red ranger!" Sky fumed quietly. AJ raised an eyebrow. _Well this is new._

Seeing it was her turn, she stepped up and pressed a few buttons on the machine. When nothing happened, she tried again.

"Oh brother!" she muttered. She set her tray aside and pried the protective sheet off to show the insides. She groaned. Three of the wires were smoking and a large metal piece was melted. She had no idea what any of them were, but she knew that couldn't be good.

"Lieutenant, is something the matter?"the impatient voice of Sky asked. AJ sighed and stepped aside so he could see the mess inside the synthetron.

"It's down again. Cadet." She added belatedly. Sky frowned while the cadets waiting behind him and Bridge groaned. Shrugging, she put her tray back and headed out the door.

"Hey! Aren't you going to eat?" Bridge asked her. She turned back to him and smiled.

"No offense to SPD and Mishel, but I can't stand some of the alien dishes he serves. I'll just order take-out." She told him. Syd suddenly perked up.

"What are you going to have?" she asked curiously. AJ shrugged.

"Probably Chinese. Or I could call for Mexican. Depends on when I get back." She told her. Syd eyes shined.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I don't like the alien dishes much either and I would really like to order out but I've hit my limit for the month." She admitted. AJ hid a smile. That wasn't unusual. All the cadets and lieutenants could only order out five times every two months and have it paid for by SPD. It was no secret on base that Syd had a habit of hitting her limit really quickly. She nodded.

"Sure. Not a problem." She told her. Syd smiled happily and handed her tray to the cleaner. Bridge stepped forward.

"Would you two mind if I joined you? I still have one more take out left." He explained. Syd shrugged and AJ nodded.

"I don't see why not. You're paying for yourself." AJ replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sky glance at Syd and Bridge, to the now smoking synthetron, and then back at thethree of them. She smiled.

"Would you like to join us as well, Cadet Tate?" she offered, knowing he would never invite himself. Syd and Bridge turned to Sky expectantly and he nodded in agreement.

"Very well." He told her, putting his tray away. Hiding another smile, she led the way to the take-out terminal. After quickly agreeing on Chinese, Bridge and AJ each ordered two meals since Sky had hit his limit as well. Once the food arrived, they headed to the common areas and sat down to eat. AJ rolled her eyes at the gawking the other cadets were doing. Seeing one young cadet staring at Sky open mouthed, she chuckled.

"Ya know, if you keep your mouth open like that you're going to swallow flies and you don't look like an amphibian to me." She commented teasingly. The cadet snapped her mouth shut with a snap, blushing. Syd and Bridge laughed, Sky just rolled his eyes. Winking at the young cadet, she went back to her fried rice.


	2. Confronted

**Author**: Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story**: Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During _**Confronted**_

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger, but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Fix some errors and reposted this chappy. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Sky:** (_mumbles) He's got no business being Red Ranger..._  
**Jack:**_ I heard that. You think you could do a better job?_  
**Sky:** _Yeah. But Cruger picked you. You may be wearing red, but you're not a leader._

* * *

"Well he's just a truckload of sunshine." AJ muttered to herself as she passed Sky in the hall. The new blue ranger was glowering as he stalked in the direction of the showers, mud sloshing on the floor. She wrinkled her nose. 

"I'm suddenly very glad I'm not a ranger." She mumbled as she walked into the command center. Boom smiled at her.

"You and me both, Lieutenant." He told her. She flashed him a quick smile and went to work at her consol. Three hours later, she found herself listening to B Squad arguing about the new red ranger's leadership skills. Personally, she agreed with Sky in that he wasn't a leader. On the other hand, she believed he could learn to become a good one if he applied himself. It just depended on him.

When Jack was voted off B Squad, AJ wasn't surprised. What did surprise her was the obvious concern he displayed when he realized that B Squad was short one member.

"Cadet?" she called. He turned around.

"Yes?" He asked warily. She gave him a look over.

"What makes a good leader?" she asked, watching him. He frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She crossed her arms, aware Commander Cruger was listening in.

"What makes a good leader? Is it his ability to order people around successfully?" she asked curiously. Cadet Landors shook his head.

"It's the ability to protect the city." He responded confidentially.

"So Tommy Oliver wasn't a good leader?" she asked. He blinked, surprised.

"Tommy Oliver was the greatest ranger ever!" he argued. She hid a smile.

"Yes, but by your definition, he was not a good leader." She tossed back. He frowned.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. She pressed a button on her consol and a picture of Tommy, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, and Aisha Campbell appeared.

"Tommy Oliver wasn't able to stop the destruction of the original power coins. The loss of the coins left the rangers without powers and unable to defend the city. By your definition, that leads to the conclusion that he was not a good leader." She told him, hiding the fact she was stretching it a bit. Cadet Landors frowned.

"But…that was different! They got their powers back!" he argued.

"Yes, but they were more than willing to fight Zedd and Rita without them." She told him softly before turning back to her computer. She had a feeling she had just confused the hell out of him, but she sincerely hoped he understood what she was trying to say.

A few hours later, another monster was contained and Cadet Landors was doing the mud course under Sky's supervision. Lieutenant Roberts was sitting in the command center, working on the diagnostics of the ranger suit med units. She was just about to call it a night when Commander Cruger called her into his office.

"Sir?" She asked, standing at attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant." He told her. She relaxed, smiling. He sat behind his desk and looked at her.

"Thank you cadet." He told her. Knowing instantly what he meant, she smiled.

"Your welcome sir. He just needed a little push." She told him. Commander Cruger grunted. She grinned.

"Of course, it helps that I know enough about red rangers to know that in the beginning they don't know exactly what the hell they're doing. He'll learn in time to rely on them." She reassured him. Commander Cruger nodded.

"I hope so, Lieutenant." He replied. She smiled.

"Sir, meaning no disrespect to him, but if my father could lead his team in defeating the intergalactic scum he did, then I'm fairly certain Cadet Jack Landors will be able to lead his team in victory against Grumm. After all, he has his head on straight and I'm not entirely certain the same could be said for my dad." She joked. Commander Cruger chuckled.


	3. Walls

**Author**: Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story**: AJ's Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During _Confronted_

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger, but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **Enjoy!

* * *

_**Bridge:** Alright, mental note: Walls are not always your friend. Walls

* * *

_

"He's refusing to join in with the other rangers, Doggie. I'm worried about the team support." Dr. Manx was saying as AJ walked into the command center. AJ shook her head; she had a pretty good idea who they were talking about.

"Unfortunately Kat, B Squad needs him. Unless he doesn't begin shaping up, we'll have to consider taking him off the team." Cruger told her unhappily. AJ sighed. Sky was destroying himself.

"Yes sir." The doctor replied, not at all happy of having to think about it. Suddenly, AJ got an idea. She turned to the feline scientist.

"Ma'am, may I take a short break? I'd like to make a call." She asked her supervisor. Dr. Manx nodded, studying some schematics. Uncomfortably aware she was being watched by the Siriusian, she left the room and headed to her quarters. Once there, she called her father.

"Hello?" She smiled when she heard her his familiar voice.

"Hey Dad, it's me." She told him, settling into her chair.

"Aimee! How are you? How are classes? Have you heard from your brother? Have you talked to your mother recently?" he asked. Laughing, she grinned.

"I'm good, they're going okay, I got a hololetter yesterday, Thursday." She replied easily. He chuckled.

"That's good. So what's up?" he asked. She sighed.

"Have you heard about the situation with Grumm?" she asked softly. She heard her dad sigh.

"Yeah I did. Is their anything I can do to help?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not physically. But I could use your advice." She admitted.

"Shoot." He ordered. She smiled.

"A squad has been declared MIA. B Squad is the only thing currently standing between earth and Grumm and they're having issues." She told him. He took a deep breath.

"What kind of issues?" he asked.

"Right now they're mostly centered around Jack and Sky. Sky Tate is the blue ranger, Jack Landors the red. Sky's not too happy about that." She told him. She could also hear her father frowning.

"Tate? Wasn't that the name of the red ranger who died about fifteen years ago?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, Sky's his son. Sky's whole life has revolved around being red ranger like his dad. That's the sole reason he joined SPD. Jack was caught and charged as being a modern day Robin Hood. He and his partner, Z Delgado, were given the choice of being rangers or doing jail time. They chose to be rangers. Z is yellow." She explained. Her dad was silent for a minute.

"Sky resents Jack for being red ranger." It wasn't a question. She nodded again, absently reminding herself that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah. He's refusing to join the others in anything. It's harming the team." She told him.

"I can't really think of anything to say. I've never really had to deal with not being a certain color." He told her dryly. She shook her head and sighed.

"However, I know someone who may be able to help you." He told her. She sat up straight.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your uncle Billy. Call him. Maybe he can help. I mean, it's not exactly the same but he did kinda lose out on being gold." Her father told her. She grinned.

"Your right, he just might be able to help. Thanks dad!" she chirped. He chuckled.

"Your welcome, pumpkin." He told her. AJ looked at her watch.

"Listen, I need to go if I'm going to call Uncle Billy. I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

"Of course. I love you, sweetheart." He told her. She smiled.

"Love you too dad. Bye!" she hung up and immediately dialed her uncle's house. Her aunt Katherine picked up.

"Hello?" she answered in her soft Australian voice. AJ grinned.

"Hey Auntie. It's AJ." She announced. Her aunt gasped.

"AJ! How are you sweetie?" she asked happily. AJ grinned.

"Fairly good. Is Uncle Billy there?" she asked. She heard her aunt walk around.

"Yeah, he's in his lab. Let me get him." She waited patiently as her aunt set down the phone and went to get her husband.

"Hello, AJ?" he picked up. AJ laughed.

"Hey Uncle Billy." She greeted. He laughed.

"How are you?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm good. I actually need some advice and dad said you might be able to help." She told him. She heard him sit down.

"What do you need?" he asked. She explained the situation as it stood and waited.

"So he's resentful that he didn't get red?" he asked to clarify.

"Yup." She answered. He sighed and she could almost picture him pinching his nose.

"It sounds to me that he needs to realize that it doesn't matter what color you are, it's the fact you're protecting people that matters. He's going to need something major for him to realize that." He told her. She frowned.

"Yeah, he will." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more." He apologized. She smiled softly.

"It's okay Uncle Billy. I suppose I should get used to the fact I can't help everyone." She joked. He laughed.

"You sound like your aunt." He told her wryly. She snickered. Her Aunts refusal to understand that not everyone could be helped was a running joke in the family. After saying goodbye and promising to visit soon, she hung up. Frowning, she headed back to the command center.

Later, she was sitting outside, enjoying the sunshine when she saw Sky jog pass. Suddenly, an idea struck her and she hurried to catch up.

"Cadet Tate!" she called, watching as he slowed and turned to her. She wasn't surprised to see his shirt slightly damp; when he went jogging, he usually went on for miles.

"Lieutenant?" he asked respectfully. She smiled.

"Walk with me, cadet." She ordered. He did as she asked, walking at her side.

"Why'd you join SPD? Tell me the truth cadet." she asked quietly. Glancing at him, she saw him frown.

"To honor my father's memory. To be red ranger like him." He finally answered. She gave him a small smile.

"We have that in common then. Kinda." She amended. He looked at her in surprise. She chuckled.

"My father was a ranger. My brother and I joined because of him." She explained vaguely. He frowned. She hid a snicker. She knew he was trying to come up with a ranger with the last name of Roberts. She also knew he'd come up blank since both she and her brother went by their mother's maiden name for safety purposes. She nodded to a couple first year cadets as they walked past.

"Why'd your father become a ranger?" she asked quietly once they were alone again. She smiled at his startled expression. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"I…he…" he trailed off, shocked he didn't know. Nodding, she smiled at him.

"I suspect your father became a ranger for the same reason mine did. My dad became a ranger because it was impossible for him to stand by and let innocent people get hurt when he knew he could do something about it." She stayed silent for a few minutes, letting that sink in. She stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think you father would've cared what color you are. He'd be proud simply for the fact that you're following the mission of the rangers; to help and protect those who can't protect or help themselves." She told him gently. Sparing him a soft smile, she walked away knowing that she had brought the by-the-book blue ranger one step closer to the truth.


	4. Dogged

**Author**: Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story**: Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During **_Dogged_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger, but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **Enjoy!

* * *

**Syd: **_I am so going to the spa when this is over._  
**Rhynix:** _You're so not going anywhere._  
**Syd:** _Okay, I'm filthy, cranky, and my new shoes are trashed. Do you really want to mess with me?

* * *

_

Lieutenant AJ Roberts smiled down at the pretty princess. Commander Cruger had asked her to go and speak to the pink ranger who had been digging for an hour and a half with no luck. AJ held a rain shield in her hand as she surveyed the hole the blonde had dug.

"You seem very determined, cadet. I admire that." She spoke up. Cadet Drew twirled around and lost her footing. She grimaced as the mud encased pink ranger stood up.

"Can I help you lieutenant?" Cadet Drew asked politely, wiping her hands on her pants. AJ nodded.

"Commander Cruger has been trying to contact you but I don't think you heard your morpher with all this rain. He sent me to come and let you know that he wants you back inside the base in an hour. It's an order." She told her, squatting down to inspect the hole further.

"I know RIC didn't malfunction. I trust him." Cadet Drew replied, leaning against her shovel. AJ smiled.

"I didn't say a word against RIC. But you need to be in top physical condition when Grumm attacks again." She reminded the pink ranger. Cadet Drew nodded reluctantly.

"Listen," AJ told her, "You have an hour till you have to be back at base. It takes ten minutes to get there from here. That leaves you with about forty minutes to continue digging."

Cadet Drew smiled and grabbed her shovel again. AJ smirked when her godmother's face floated in her minds eye.

"I never realized it, but pink rangers just might be the most stubborn of the lot." She muttered before turning and walking away.

* * *

_Later That Day_

"Yeah mom. Yeah, I've been fine. My plans for the forth of July? Um…." AJ trailed off as she thought about the rapidly approaching holiday.

"Visitor at the door." The soft voice of her computer system spoke up, saving AJ from a difficult conversation. She stood and walked over, listening to her mother discuss her own plans. The door opened to admit Cadet Drew. Waving her in, AJ turned back to her mother.

"Listen mama, someone's here so I gotta go. Yes, I do, it's a B Squad member. Yes, mama, I'll be careful. No mama, I won't get in the way of any stray beams. Intentionally, at least. Mama, I gotta go. Love you." AJ hung up with a relieved sigh. She turned to Cadet Drew

"I didn't mean to interrupt." The pink ranger apologized. AJ threw her a smile.

"Are you kidding? My mom's a big worrywart when it comes to the SPD and my job. Considering she married my father, you'd think she'd be use to it. So what can I do for you?" She asked brightly. Cadet Drew stared at her.

"You lied to me." The pink ranger accused. AJ schooled her features in an expression of innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, rummaging through the data pads on her desk.

"Kat told me that you had been sent to bring me back, not to tell me I had an hour. She also said you talked Cruger into letting me have the extra hour when you got back." She argued, sitting in the bed. AJ hid a smile at the pink ranger's confused expression.

"Kat said you mumbled something about pink stubbornness." She added, studying the lieutenant. AJ did smile at that.

"I will admit to the pink stubbornness remark but I have no idea of the hour thing. I was told to inform you to be back at base." She replied vaguely. Cadet Drew frowned.

"What did you mean by pink stubbornness?" she asked. AJ smiled.

"My auntie's are some of the most stubborn women you will ever meet. If they believe in something, you'll be hard-pressed to convince them they're wrong. I saw the same thing in you when you were digging a hole in the mud." She told her. Cadet Drew grimaced but nodded.

As the pink ranger stood to leave, AJ caught sight of the picture of her extended family. Her auntie's Kim, Kat, and Cassie sat on one of the couches, her uncles Jason, Billy, and TJ standing behind them. Her father sat on another couch with her mother and her Aunt Kira and Uncle Connor. The rest of her aunts and uncles were sitting or standing around couches with her "cousins" sitting on the floor in front of their parents. AJ and her twin brother JD sat in the center, laughing at her cousin Austin who was attempting to get his baby son to sit still. Praying the new pink ranger wouldn't notice, she escorted the blonde out the door. As the cadet walked away, still confused, AJ thought of something.

"Hey Drew!" she called. When the blonde turned, AJ smiled approvingly at her, "Good work."


	5. A Bridged

**Author**: Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story**: Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During **_A-Bridged_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **I must say, I'm having a good giggle at all the guesses on who AJ's dad is. Enjoy andMerry Holidays!

**Mistake Correction:** The third chappy was supposed to be during **_Walls_**. I have no idea why I put **_Confronted_**. Sorry!

* * *

**Bridge**: _You may be able to fool some of the people all the time, or all of the people some of the time, or some of all of the people all of the time, but you can't fool me!_ **A-Bridged**

* * *

AJ Roberts was sipping a cup of Mt. Dew in the commissary when Cadet Landors and Cadet Drew came in after going to the bank robbery. 

"Look, it's not that I don't like him, 'cause I do. Bridge is great it's just….I don't understand him." Landors was saying as he and the blonde stood in front of the synthetron. AJ raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, the way he's going nuts over this case, it's ridiculous. Its obvious T-Top is the one we have to catch." He told her as he pressed a button for coffee. Cadet Drew shrugged.

"Bridge has always been like that. It's just who he is. You'll get use to it." She told him, ordering a glass of water. The two rangers grabbed a table a few feet away from AJ. She looked down at her cup, not wanting to eavesdrop but not being able to control herself.

"Great, so I'm never gonna understand him?" Landors grumbled. Drew tilted her head before turning around.

"What do you think, Lieutenant? Do you think anyone will ever be able to understand Bridge?" Syd asked the brunette curiously. AJ looked up to find both of the rangers watching her expectantly. She set her cup down, thinking.

"Every ranger has certain personality traits that make up who they are, just like the rest of humanity. Rangers are just much more identifiable. Traditionally, Red's are really dedicated to the physical aspect of rangering. They also have a habit of being very broody. Blue's are the eclectic smarties while the Green and Black's are the fun-loving smarties. Blue's are also usually the shy and/or quiet ones. Yellow's are full of energy and sass. Pink's are usually the heart of the team. The sixth members can fit into any of those types. For the most part, you guys tore those types apart. Tate is more like a red ranger type. You, Landors, are more like a green or black. Bridge is more like a blue. Delgado, and you Drew, are the only ones who actually fit your types well." She explained. Landors sat his table, thinking.

"So it's normal that we don't understand Bridge?" Syd asked. AJ nodded.

"By the way, you'll probably never fully understand Carson. After all, Tommy Oliver still doesn't get Billy Cranston and they've been good friends for over thirty years." She picked her cup back up and stood.

"I have to get back to work. Talk to you later, cadets." With that, she left to find a certain green ranger.

* * *

_**B Squad Commons**_

"Cadet Carson, may I ask what all these books are for?" AJ asked when she came upon the babbling brunette.

"I have a hunch and I have to follow up on it." He replied absently. _Wow, he must be concentrating really hard, I actually understood that._ AJ bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, I can see that. What's this hunch you have?" she asked curiously, picking up a copy of Intergalactic Plant Life by Kinwon of KO-35.

"You're going to think it's impossible." He mumbled, finally looking up. She smiled at him.

"Nothing is impossible." She told him knowingly. Carson suddenly smiled.

"I think a plant robbed the bank." He told her in a stage whisper. AJ blinked at him. _Okay, maybe I was wrong._

"Pardon?" she asked. Carson's expression fell.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Cadet, do I have to order you to tell me your theory?" she asked in an amused tone. The green ranger looked at her, startled. Then he shook his head, sighing.

"I think a plant robbed the bank. At least, a plant-based life form." He told her, watching her expression. AJ thought about it and realized it wasn't as unlikely as she thought.

"There are plant-based life forms that came to earth years ago, at the behest of the Galactic Immigration Office. I suppose it's more than possible." She spoke slowly, thinking it over. The brunette brightened.

"You believe me?" he asked happily. AJ nodded, watching his face.

"Like I said, nothing is impossible." She told him and smiled at his ecstatic expression.

"However, get more evidence before you do anything rash." She warned him. Carson nodded, frowning. _One of these days, I'm gong to count all his expressions, just to see how many he has. _She thought absently to herself.

"The thing is, I need to get an air sample from my prime suspect." He told her in a soft whisper. AJ leaned forward, eyes twinkling. _This, I can help with!_

"To test lung capacity in human children, some doctors use virtual balloons." She whispered. His face lit up.

"Of course. I could ask her to blow up a balloon for me. Thank you Lieutenant." AJ nodded, grinning. She glanced at the clock.

"I need to get some work done. Good luck." She told him before walking off. He didn't hear her, too absorbed in planning his mode of attack. AJ snickered and left.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was walking past B squad commons when she heard Carson and Landors talking. She peeked through the door and smiled. The green and red rangers were standing on their heads and talking. She was just about to leave when Landors' fell. She walked away, shaking her head and laughing softly. 


	6. Sam

**Author**: Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story**: Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During **_Sam, Part One & Two_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** I hope everyone had an enjoyable Holiday Break. I know I did!

* * *

**Cruger:** _What do you mean, there's no trace of the building, or the office workers? Have they become invisible? Impossible!_  
**Jack:** _(Mumbles)_ _And dogs can talk. **Sam, Part One

* * *

**_

**Z:** _You got a lot of friends here._  
**Sam:** _Yeah, I guess I do. But you guys are kinda old._  
**B Squad:** _Old?_  
**Sam:** _And weird._ **_Sam, Part Two

* * *

_**

AJ had been sitting in the B Commons when Carson made his theory that they all having powers wasn't a coincidence. Choking slightly on her drink, AJ hurriedly hid behind a book so they wouldn't see her expression. She personally knew their untold shared past; she'd convinced Dr. Manx to tell her in case something happened to the feline scientist and the commander. In her briefing she'd also been told not to inform the cadets about it. If they needed to know, they'd find out. AJ didn't agree with that thought but she couldn't argue with a superior officer.

"…freak…"

AJ looked up with a frown. _Who is Tate calling a freak?_ Delgado was simply staring at Sky with a hurt look. As Landers jumped in on Delgado's defense, AJ rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

She was wrong. As the rangers prepared to morph, AJ headed to the command center. Dr. Manx had been hinting that AJ was in line to get a promotion and she didn't want to destroy those chances by not being on hand if needed. Besides, she knew that she would not be able to help the yellow ranger; she had to remain uninvolved in this, at least as far as Delgado was concerned. Tate, on the other hand, was going to get a piece of her mind once this was all over.

* * *

AJ smiled at the group surrounding Sam. As the young boy hurried off with his new classmates, AJ heard Tate ask where the bike had come from. AJ exchanged a look with Dr. Manx.

"Lieutenant Roberts' donated it." The feline informed them. As the five rangers looked at her in surprise, AJ shrugged.

"Once it became apparent Sam was alone and would be joining SPD, I called my uncle. He owns a sports shop with his wife and they donated the bike. My uncle knows what its like to be alone." She explained. They nodded and smiled. As Drew began badgering Delgado and Landers to go to the mall with her, AJ turned to Tate.

"Cadet Tate, may I speak to you a moment?" she called. Frowning, the blue ranger followed her over to her station. Looking him over, she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"As I'm sure you're aware Tate, name-calling of any kind is prohibited at SPD. I've considered informing Cruger about your incident with Delgado earlier." She paused, watching him. He was frozen, a tense look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to. I am, however, going to have you do something."

"What?" Tate asked warily. She uncrossed her arms.

"You're going to go the park tomorrow and play with Sam on the basketball courts. You will use your powers and Sam will be informed not to use his. Undoubtfully, you will get some odd looks and comments and when you do, you will accept them. If you don't do any of this, I will know. Am I clear?" She asked. Tate nodded, his mouth a tight line. She turned back to her computer consol as Tate walked away.

* * *

The next day, AJ passed by the basketball courts, using her inherited gift to remain unseen. She watched as Landors, Tate, Carson, and Sam played a game of basketball, Sky using his powers to full extent. As she watched, a group of five young men and women walked by.

"Yo, check out the freak!" the guy in blue called. As his friends joined in the taunts, AJ studied Sky's expression. His teeth were clenched and he was barely holding onto his temper. As the ball soared over the backboard, the group, still jeering, walked away. AJ followed them. Once they were safely hidden behind some trees, she reappeared.

"Tell me again why we had to do that?" Zoe, AJ's little sister, asked.

"Because Tate has never been subjected to cruelty because of his gift. He needed to learn what others have gone through. It was a needed lessen, Zo." She told them. Caleb, her younger brother and the one who first spoke, nodded.

"I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." AJ hugged her brother, sister, and friends, telling her siblings to say hello to their father for her. As they walked away, AJ turned back to the SPD cadets. Carson and Sam were attempting to comfort Tate while Landors looked on. The usually stoic blue ranger was staring into space with an wounded look on his usually handsome features. Shaking her head, she headed back to base.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was working on a ranger suit problem for Dr. Manx in her quarters. As she popped a lollipop in her mouth, the computer informed her there was a cadet waiting for her, causing her to choke.

"Come in!" she called, coughing. The door opened to admit Cadet Tate. She waved him in as she continued hacking. Shaking her head and taking deep breaths, she turned to the blue ranger.

"What is it cadet?" she asked, slightly breathless. He frowned.

"Are you okay, Lt?" he asked. She nodded, picking up her lollipop from where it had been flung on the floor in her moment of choking shock. Wrinkling her nose at the dirt covering it, she turned to him.

"I'm fine. My lolli isn't though." Sighing dejectedly, she threw it in the trash. Settling back at her desk, she turned her full attention on the uncomfortable young man in her quarters.

"So! What can I do for you, cadet?" she asked knowingly. He swallowed.

"When Z told us she'd been teased because of her powers, I hadn't realized what I had done. I brought all those memories of her childhood back, didn't I?" He asked. She nodded and sighed.

"Have a seat, Tate." She told him, motioning to the bed. He sat down stiffly. Rolling her eyes, she picked up a pillow from the end of her bed and threw it at him. The big ball of fluff hit him square in the chest. At his surprised look, she pointed a single finger.

"As your superior officer, I order you to relax!" she told him. He looked at her oddly and she realized just how silly that sounded. AJ giggled.

"Sorry. Bouts of insanity, you know." At his look, she deduced that apparently he didn't know. She quickly changed the subject.

"Anywho, yes, you did. Considering you five were sorta thrown together higgledy piggledy you're bound to step on someones toes or bring up bad memories but that comment was out of line. You have to learn to get along with the others Tate or something worse than a bad battle will occur." She told him. He frowned.

"What's worse than a bad battle?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, how about Cruger throwing you off the team altogether?" She asked. He did a slight double-take.

"Has he said anything?" He asked worriedly. Sighing, AJ nodded.

"Yes, Tate, he has and I'm not the only one who heard him. A ranger team is more than just a bunch of people in spandex armor. It's a team of individuals; you all have different personalities, different pasts, and different ways of thinking." Getting somewhat agitated, AJ stood up and began pacing in front of the shocked blue ranger.

"The others are attempting to adjust to everyone's different characteristics; you're not. If you don't start trying to get along, B Squad is never going to achieve the type of team unity required to defeat Gruumm. And trust me when I say there's already a long list of cadets who, right now, would probably incorporate better in B squad than you currently are." She told him bluntly. Tate swallowed heavily and AJ calmed down.

"Personally, I think you're a great ranger but you are NOT the only one on the team. You cannot defeat Gruumm all by your lonesome. You better get your act in gear before your actions cause an accident or cause Cruger to take drastic action." She warned him. He nodded. She flopped on her chair and glanced at the schematic of, ironically enough, Tate's ranger suit.

"Why are you helping us?" Tate suddenly asked. She turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He frowned at her.

"Jack said you spoke to him, and you talked Cruger into giving Syd more time on her mission with RIC and Bridge said he got the idea for the balloon from you and you've talked to me….why?" He asked, studying her. She sighed and glanced at a picture of her family taken before the divorce. Her parents were grinning from the loveseat. AJ sat on the armchair next to her mom, JD on the armchair next to their dad. Zoe and Caleb were sitting half on the back of the loveseat while the youngest two, Dylan and Camryn, sat cross-legged in front of their parents. Her father looked happy, different than he did nowadays. It was hard to imagine that just two weeks after the picture had been taken, they found out her mom had been having an affair with her boss. She sighed and turned to Sky.

"Tate…Sky…I'm trying to be the buffer between you guys, helping you when you need it because, honestly, no one else has the time or the experience." She told him. He frowned again.

"How can you have experience? You were never a ranger." He argued. She smirked.

"Yet I grew up with a family full of them." She commented lightly. He nodded.

"You said your dad was a ranger." He said, looking at her. "I've looked in the records; there was no ranger with the last name of Roberts."

"No, there isn't. I don't go by my dad's last name. Not since I got kidnapped because of it." She told him in a quiet voice. She knew that eventually the rangers would start getting curious about her family but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. She got up and turned her family picture face down. Sky frowned.

"You got kidnapped?" He asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Six years ago, when I was twelve, my brother JD and I were kidnapped by a former enemy of my fathers who somehow survived their final battle. Up until that point at least. He made the grave error of kidnapping us on the weekend of my dad's fortieth birthday bash when all his former teammates and friends from other teams were in town." She smiled wryly. "He didn't stand a chance with fifty odd rangers hunting him down. My uncle Hunter in particular nearly electrocuted the guy. He doesn't take kindly to the kidnapping of his friends and family."

Sky smirked. "If it's the Hunter I think it is, it's no wonder."

AJ chuckled in agreement.

"Are you ever going to tell us who your father is?" He asked suddenly. She blinked at him.

"Possibly." She told him with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"All Rangers to the command center!" AJ and Sky both jumped as Dr. Manx's voice called out through the intercom. Sky hurriedly stood up as did AJ. He looked at her oddly.

"She said rangers." He pointed out as they hurried from her room. She rolled her eyes.

"So?" she asked as they burst from the lieutenant's wing and into the hall.

"You're not a ranger." He pointed out as they sprinted to the elevator. They screeched to a halt when it closed in their faces.

"Doesn't mean I'm not needed." She retorted, turning around and running through the staircase door. She was on the eighth floor landing when she heard the door open again and someone running down the stairs. As she hurried through the seventh floor door, she hurried to the railing and jumped over it. Landing lightly on her feet, she looked up to see Sky's incredulous expression. She waved before sprinting down the hall and into the command center. A minute later, Sky ran in to see her working calmly at her station. The only clue she'd just sprinted to the fifth floor from the tenth floor was the fact she was breathing heavily and her hair was windswept. Pushing the mysteries surrounding his superior officer to the back of his head, he joined his teammates.

"SPD Emergency!"

* * *

**End Note:** I've given several clues in each chapter as to the identity of AJ's father. Who do you all think it is? 


	7. Idol

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During**_ Idol_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** I'm now back at college and classes have officially begun. I'm going to attempt to get at the very least one chapter up a week but I'm taking six classes and I have to retake my math class so…yeah…Please be patient.

**Second Author Note:** This actually is all AJ with Commander Cruger. It only mentions the rangers. I didn't like the idea of doing anything with _Idol_ other than this because I liked how everything was resolved in the ep. The discussion with Z will be soon. I'm trying to figure out a good ep for it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Z:** _Whoa, this place is jumpin'._  
**Jack:** _Tell me about it. Cruger goes off for two days on an "important galaxy meeting," leaving me in charge, and nothing. the computer alerts Bridge_  
**Bridge:** _Uh, Jack._  
**Jack:** _In a minute. to Z No aliens vaporizing stuff. No giant robots stepping on buildings._  
**Syd:** _Jack --_  
**Jack:** _In a minute. continuing to Z Not even somebody's pet 5-footed Rolgarian sloth eater getting stuck in a tree. Nothing_.  
**Sky, Syd & Bridge:** _Jack!_  
**Jack:** _What?_  
**Bridge:** _A U.F.O. just entered our airspace and is on a crash course in the center of town._  
**Jack:** _Next time, Bridge, don't wait until the last minute to tell me. **Idol

* * *

**_

AJ couldn't help it.

She squealed.

Luckily, Commander Cruger chuckled good-naturedly.

"Oh my gosh, JD!" She exclaimed as her twin brother gave her a large hug. Over his shoulder, she saw the Commander nod hello to her uncle Andros. She pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. AJ didn't reply, she was still in a state of shock. When Commander Cruger has asked her to accompany him to Galactic Command, she had enthusiastically agreed. She hadn't realized that as an annual conference, other commanding officers of the other academies would be attending as well.

"I'm Commander Cruger's assistant for the conference. What are you doing here?" She shot back. He chuckled.

"We came for the conference too. Normally your B and C Squads would be here but considering everything that's going on, they were excused." He explained. She grinned and hugged him again.

"It is so good to see you, Jay." She whispered. He gave her a large squeeze.

"You too, Aimes. I really miss you guys. How's Dad?" He asked as they pulled back. AJ wiped some tears from her eyes and laughed.

"I have pictures! I just got them developed before I left and brought them because I hadn't gotten the chance to look at them." She explained. He nodded.

"If Commander Cruger agrees, meet me for dinner. I'm in room 7-B." He told her as Andros walked over.

"Uncle Skunk-Head…." She murmured fondly. Andros rolled his eyes but gave her a large hug.

"Shrimp. How are you?" He asked softly. She grinned up at him.

"Busy." She told him. He laughed.

"So I've heard. Your dad says you've taken it upon yourself to keep B Squad from killing each other." He commented, grinning at her. She smirked in Cruger's direction.

"No, just Tate and Landors." She retorted. Cruger rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Andros steered her over to the group next to Cruger.

"Cadets, I'd like to introduce someone very special. Six of you already know her, but this is my niece, AJ Roberts. She's Cadet Roberts twin sister." He pushed her forward and she realized who exactly had accompanied her uncle and brother.

"Zandra! Oh my gosh, you're a ranger?" She exclaimed as she pulled her cousin into a tight hug. Zandra Thoel laughed and hugged her back.

"Yup! Silver Ranger, just like me Daddy!" she reported proudly. AJ yelped as she was squashed in between three familiar guys.

"Tinkerbell!" Selwyn Johnson called out happily as he hugged her. Veron Valerte and Tobe Dante just chuckled. She was mercifully saved by two balls of energy in the forms of Kalasina Dante and Katya Johnson.

"Girl, you look good!" Katya told her.

"I always look good." She shot back. They all cracked up. As AJ studied her friends, she felt tears come to her eyes again. With Gruumm attacking earth she didn't get as much free time on Galactic Communications as she'd like. She'd missed them. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. She was proud of her job just sometimes she wished Gruumm would blow himself up so she could visit or talk to her friends more often.

"I take it SPD relented in letting you four being rangers on the same team?" She asked Tobe, Kalasina, Selwyn, and Katya, motioning to the red, yellow, blue and pink lining on their respective uniforms. Tobe nodded.

"They didn't have a choice when it became apparent the morphers weren't going to accept anyone not blood related to the former rangers." Tobe told her. She smiled good-naturedly. Selwyn threw an arm around her shoulders.

"C Squad, this is AJ Roberts, Lt. Roberts to you. She's one of the science team members on earth, with their ranger squad." He told the younger cadets. They stared at her in awe as she fidgeted.

"It's no big deal. As long as B Squad keeps their heads on straight and don't lose focus, Gruumm will be space dust in no time." She told them.

"She's right. Earth's B Squad is made up of some very intelligent and dedicated cadets." Cruger interrupted. AJ smiled at him.

"I would like you all to meet my commanding officer, Commander Anubis Cruger, formerly of Sirius." She introduced him to her friends. They all nodded politely while Selwyn, Katya, Veron, and JD grinned at their former commander. AJ got herself together.

"As much as I'd like to stay and talk, me and Commander Cruger need to find our quarters." She apologized.

"Commander Cruger and I." JD automatically corrected her. AJ made a face while the others snickered. Head held high, she turned to Commander Cruger.

"Sir? Shall we find our quarters?" She asked in a superior tone. Behind her, she heard snorts and snickers from her friends. She grinned. Cruger smiled down at her.

"Yes, Lieutenant, we shall. Also, KO-35 B Squad?" He looked at the seven rangers who stood at attention at the mention of their title.

"Yes, Sir?" They asked unanimously.

"You will meet Lt. Roberts for dinner at 1700 hours in the officer's mess, understood?" He asked in a serious tone. AJ and the B Squad members brightened.

"Yes sir!" They shouted. Cruger shook his head while Andros, nearly forgotten, just laughed.

* * *

"Oh man, this food is way better than the stuff on KO-35." Selwyn exclaimed as he dug into his meal. Veron, JD, and Katya agreed. 

"You have no idea how gross some of that stuff is." JD told her. Kalasina made an angry sound, her mouth full of noodles. As they all looked at her in amusement, she swallowed.

"Kerovian food isn't that bad! There are some really good dishes!" She argued, Tobe and Zandra nodding their agreement.

"Keyword, 'some.'" Katya retorted. AJ snickered. She really had missed this bunch. The seven of them were really good friends. AJ and JD had a close relationship with their Kerovian cousins since every chance he got, Uncle Andros would invite their family to visit. Veron, Selwyn, and Katya had grown up together in Angel Grove and had visited the twins often with their parents.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Zandra cried out suddenly. Laughing, they all raised their glasses.

"To AJ! We've missed you." She told her, grinning.

"TO AJ!" They cried. AJ, tears in her eyes once again, sniffled.

"I've missed you guys too." She assured them. Half laughing, half crying, the four girls raised their glasses in toast while the boys did the same (minus the tears).

"Lt. Roberts?" A first year cadet poked his head in the door. AJ turned around.

"Yes, Cadet?" She asked worriedly. The only people who knew she was there were Commander Cruger and her uncle Andros.

"Commander Cruger has informed me to tell you a situation has come up on Earth and you're leaving in an hour." He told her. AJ's expression fell.

"What happened? Is S-B Squad okay?" She asked, hardly noticing her slip. He shrugged.

"That's all I was told, ma'am." He informed her before walking away. AJ slowly turned around to see seven teary eyed faces. They all quietly finished their meal before leaving. At the intersection between her quarters and theirs, she said goodbye to Tobe, Selwyn, Veron, Kalasina, Katya, and Zandra. She hurried to her room with JD and quickly repacked. She'd suspected something might happen and hadn't unpacked all that much so it didn't take long. When she was finished, she glanced at her clock. She had fifteen minutes. She and JD grabbed her bags and, without a word, walked out. In the transport bay she met her Uncle Andros and Commander Cruger.

"I'm sorry about this, Lt. All I've been informed of is that an unidentified space craft crash landed on Earth. Considering the recent breakout of the Kerovian satellite prison, we have to go back." He told her. She nodded.

"I understand, sir. My duty is to Earth." She told him. He nodded and headed inside the shuttle. She turned to her uncle and hugged him.

"You be good, okay kiddo? Don't do anything stupid and attempt to fight a monster all by your lonesome, with no powers." He warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Andros I'm not my dad." She told him. He sighed as she turned to JD.

"Maybe not, but you're more like him than you know, shrimp."

"Uncle Andros is right, be careful." JD told her. She smiled.

"Why do you insist on doing the big brother routine? I'm older!" She asked him playfully. He raised an eyebrow.

"Only by four minutes." He retorted mildly. She started crying as he hugged her. She buried her face in his chest for a few minutes until her tears subsided. Without a word, JD let her go and she walked up the boarding ramp without looking back. Andros and JD stood side by side as the shuttle took off.

"Don't worry about her so much. Like I said JD, she's more like your father than she realizes." Andros told his nephew. JD swallowed.

"You mean she's going to become a Black Christmas Ranger too?" He asked in a shaky voice. Andros smiled.

"You never know."

* * *

**End Note:** Thanks to everyone who guessed on the identity of AJ's father. I like how some of you came to your conclusions. And some of the guesses were so wrong they were funny. I got several emails from readersabout the identity ofAJ's dad and most of you are right. For the record,I pretty much gave it away in this chappy. Can anyone tell me what specific comment gave it away? 


	8. Stakeout

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one except those you don't recognize. No sueing of the poor college student!

**Time Frame: **The end of **_Stakeout_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** I've decided to make a fairly big change in the SPD universe: Sam and the Omega powers never show up. Not sure yet how I'm gonna get around that, what with the monumental battle and all, but I'll figure it out. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up before I actually do it.

**PRESENT FOR ALL MY READERS:** The identity of AJ's father is finally confirmed! And some more background on AJ. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jack: **_(To Syd) So, like, every year, it'd be my birthday too?  
_**Syd: **_Exactly. And if you know what you're doing, you can milk it for a whole week. **Stakeout

* * *

**_

**Reefside**

"AJ! Have you seen my new, pink strappy heals?" Zoe yelled from the top of the stairs. AJ looked up from her book.

"Try your under your bed!" She yelled back. A muffled thanks was heard as the sixteen year old walked away. AJ shook her head and went back to her book.

"Aimee! Have you seen my guitar?" Caleb poked his head into the living room. AJ nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"Last I saw it, you had it at dinner last night." She told him. He flashed her a grin.

"Thanks!" he called as he disappeared. AJ shook her head and went back to her book, only to be interrupted again, this time by Camryn and Dylan.

"AJ? Will you help us with our computer homework?" The two high school freshmen asked. AJ set her book down.

"What do you need help with?" She asked as they settled in other either side of her. As they explained the problem, she smiled. It was nice to be home, with her family. It would have been even better if her brother could have been there.

After the somewhat useless trip to Galaxy Command, Commander Cruger had ordered the short brunette to take a break and visit her home. She'd agreed since right as he told her to, Tate and Landors had started argueing again. She'd been hoping for a relaxing vacation away from the hustle and bustle of SPD. So far, she'd been home alone for four days, upgrading her dad's computer systems with sporadic phone calls to her Uncle Billy, her Uncle Cam, her Uncle Justin, and even once to Dr. Manx and Boom when something exploded when it wasn't supposed to. She'd spent another two days working with her Aunt Hayley to fix a bunch of the broken computers from the Cyber Café and gotten berated for upgrading her dad's computers without the redhead's knowledge.

Of course, she'd also spent an entertaining girls night out at the movies with her Aunt Kat, Aunt Hayley, her cousins Laura, Jaelyn, Paige, and her two sisters. She'd had six noisy dinners with her father and four younger siblings, a couple hectic breakfasts as everyone got ready for school, and an odd lunch with her Aunt Kira which had people coming up to ask for autographs every five minutes. The only normal visit she'd had was when she drove to Angel Grove to visit her Uncle Billy for the day.

"Thanks AJ! We're going to miss you when you leave. When _are_ you leaving?" Dylan, the overactive fourteen year old asked. AJ smiled.

"Sunday." She told him. He grinned and the two left. AJ picked up her book and opened to the page she had been reading.

RING!

"Oh for crying out loud!" She mumbled, tossing her book on the couch. She glared at it, as if it was the thing responsible for her continued interruptions. Caleb poked his head in the door again.

"AJ, do you have a boyfriend you didn't tell us about?" he asked. AJ looked at him blankly.

"No…." She told him slowly. He smirked.

"Well, I'll just tell the guy calling for you, Sky something-or-other, that you're not interested." He told her before disappearing. AJ yelped and lept up off the couch. She ran into the kitchen.

"…sorry, but AJ said she's not interested. Exactly what I said it means!" her brother was sitting on the counter, the phone in his hand and a wicked gleam in his eye. "Maybe you're ugly. That could be why."

"Caleb Adam!" AJ yelped, leaping forwards. He jumped up and took off through the open door into the dining room where her startled father was grading papers. As she passed him, she absently noticed him putting his head in his hands and laughing.

"Caleb! Give me the phone!" she yelled.

* * *

**New Tech City**

"Caleb!" Sky winced and moved the phone from his ear. Z, Jack, and Bridge looked at him oddly. They'd gathered together so they could call Lt. Roberts and Sky was looking nothing short of amused.

"What's going on?" Z asked. Sky smirked.

"Her brother won't give her the phone." He told them. They snickered. Sky listened for a few more minutes, ignoring the questions Roberts' brother was throwing at him. He heard several crashes, Lt. Roberts cursing, and then what could only be her brother getting tackled.

"Gotcha. Now give me the phone!" He heard her yell as a strange whistling sound could be heard.

* * *

**Reefside**

"Oh no." AJ muttered when she looked up. Zoe was holding a pink heal in one hand, the phone in the other. "Please don't, please don't, please don't."

"Who is this?" AJ groaned.

"Who?" Zoe asked confused just as their father came in and took the phone from her hands.

"Hey!" The sixteen year old yelped. Her father gave her a look and she quieted down.

"Hello?"

* * *

**NewTech City**

Sky stared at the phone. He had a very bad feeling he knew who had taken the phone this time.

"Hello, this is Sky Tate, at SPD. I'm trying to get a hold of Lt. Roberts." He said, waving away the others inquiring stares.

"Oh, hello cadet Tate. This is Aimee's dad. Hold on, let me get her." Roberts' dad told him before he could hear the phone being passed.

"Thank you daddy. Tate?" Lt. Roberts voice came over the line and he sighed in relief.

"Hello Lieutenant." he acknowledged.

"So what's up?" She asked as her father could be heard in the background telling her brother to clean up the broken cup he'd knocked down and that the smashed vase was coming out of his allowance. Z sighed in annoyance and took the phone from him.

"Hey, lieutenant, its Z. Listen, Syd's birthday was today so we're throwing her a surprise birthday party at the park tomorrow. We were wondering if you could make it." She said, waving away Sky's annoyed look.

"What time? What park?" She asked.

"Two o'clock, the city park at the gazebo." The yellow ranger told her.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I don't have to go back till Sunday, but I can spend a few hours at the park with you guys." The science officer told her over the line. Z grinned.

"Great! See you there!" She chirped before hanging up. Z turned around.

"She'll be there." She reported. They grinned and started talking about who else they could call. Sky just sat back, looking thoughtful.

* * *

**Reefside**

"You're going back to NewTech?" Her father asked as she hung up. AJ nodded.

"Today is the pink ranger's birthday and they're throwing her a surprise party tomorrow at the park." She explained as Zoe and Caleb whispered together as the latter cleaned up the broken vase. Her father smiled.

"That sounds like fun. By the way, we're going out to dinner on Saturday." He told her. She nodded.

"Okay. I probably won't be here when you get home tomorrow." She told him. He looked down at her.

"What about dinner?" He asked worriedly. She smiled.

"I'll pick something up on my way home." She replied, retrieving her book from the couch. He nodded and headed back into the dining room.

Late that night, AJ decided she could not sleep with her sister's clacking on their keyboards. She got up.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked. AJ smiled at her.

"I'm going downstairs to read." She told her. Zoe nodded, already back to the English paper she was writing. Camryn smiled at her as she looked something up on the net. AJ quietly gathered her blankets, a pillow, and a book. She walked quietly downstairs, passing the boys open door as she went. Caleb wasn't home yet; he had a date with his girlfriend and wasn't expected until midnight. Dylan was sitting on his bed, a science book propped up in front of him. He looked up and smiled.

"Can't sleep with the Brats?" he asked knowingly. She smiled.

"They're doing their homework. The clacking bothers me." She explained. He nodded and went back to his book. She sighed and went downstairs. Her father was in the dining room and she didn't want to disturb him. At dinner he'd mentioned he still had a hundred tests to grade for three of his classes. She silently touched the dinosaur skeleton that opened the secret entrance to the DinoLab and walked down. As she stepped inside, the lights came on, allowing her to see the boxes of ranger gear her father had kept after the final battle with Mesogog. Pictures lined the walls; several of her father with the "old gang," snapshots of every team of rangers, including the SPD teams, and pictures of the families each ranger had created after their time in the suit was over. AJ sighed when she saw the picture her father had of the Tate family. Even though he wasn't close to the SPD teams, he'd made sure to include them in his photo collection. Suddenly AJ grinned. Sky was so small!

She paused at the last two frames. One held the currently MIA A Squad. AJ shook her head. They still had no idea if the missing rangers were dead or simply unable to contact them. She looked at the last frame and smiled softly. This one didn't have a photo but the nameplate next to it had been partially engraved.

_To Serve and Protect the Galaxy_

_SPD B Squad 2025-_

_Jack Landors: SPD 1-Red_

_Schuyler "Sky" Tate: SPD 2-Blue_

_Bridge Carson: SPD 3-Green_

_Elizabeth "Z" Delgado: SPD 4-Yellow_

_Sydney "Syd" Drew: SPD 5-Pink_

Shaking her head, she went over to the side room and pulled out the mattress her father kept on hand in case they every needed to sequester themselves in the DinoLab for safety. As quietly as she could, she made her bed and lay down. A quick tap on the keyboard lowered the lights and the Space Patrol Delta lieutenant fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Dr. Tommy Oliver wiped his eyes. He'd finally finished the damn tests he'd so idiotically sprung on the freshman the day before last.

"No more pop quizzes" he muttered as he packed up his bag. He did a quick inventory of the dining and living room before finding the door to the lab open. He frowned and quietly walked down, stopping in the entrance. Aimee had pulled out the mattress and was fast asleep on the floor, close to the wall next to the computers. He chuckled and slowly walked over. He kneeled next to her and smiled softly.

Aimee had been a true blessing, her and her siblings. For so long he had feared he'd never be the father he so desperately wanted to be. He'd always dreamt of having people who were related to him by blood. Part of that yearning had lessened with the discovery of David but until he had held onto Aimee and Jason for the first time, he hadn't realized how much that still meant to him. The relationship with Abigail had been a disaster waiting to happen but if given the choice he still would have married her for the simple fact she had given him his most precious possessions-his children.

Aimee mumbled something as she snuggled deeper into the covers and Tommy laughed softly. She and her brother used to come down to the Lab at night and sleep. He'd never moved from the house outside of Reefside because he couldn't take the chance someone would discover the Lab. That meant that his six kids had had to share two rooms. More often than not, Tommy would walk downstairs to get a glass of water only to find the door to the lab was opened. He'd go down and find the twins either sleeping peacefully or laughing as they lay in sleeping bags on the floor.

According to Jason, Aimee was just like him. Quiet, somewhat of a loner, excellent at hand to hand fighting, and passionate about what she does. He'd been so proud when she had gotten into the SPD academy and so desperately worried when he began watching the news again and realized his baby girl would be the one in spandex, battling evil. Of course, it hadn't been her after all but JD. Cruger had told Tommy that Aimee had originally been given the opportunity to go to KO-35 but that she had turned it down in favor of her brother who wanted it more than she did. That singular act had cemented the already close friendship Aimee had with Billy; they'd both given up a power so some else could be a ranger. Given the fact he'd had six powers and was collectively known by his friends as Black Christmas, Tommy couldn't understand the feelings Aimee had gone through after she made her decision. The former blue ranger had and had helped her through them. Somehow, according to Sam as well as Tommy's parents, she'd also inherited David's calm, stoic demeanor and the former green/white/red/black ranger's short fuse. It was still a combination that confused not only him, but everyone around him.

Tommy studied his oldest child. She had her mothers hair, his hazel eyes, and, according to Sam, his biological mothers height. She'd been named after his mother; both of them. Aimee Josephine. He smirked. Kimberly had commented that she liked the combination but that the spelling was off. AJ's twin brother had been named for Tommy's best friend and his brother, Jason David. He'd been immediately nicknamed JD by the former red ranger and had gone by it ever since. Caleb Adam had been named after Abigail's father and Tommy's good friend; Zoe Kimberly after Abigail's mother and Tommy's first love; Dylan William after Abigail and Tommy's friends; and Camryn Katherine had been named after Abigail's best friend and Tommy's second love. He went to pull the blanket up a bit more only to find her staring at him sleepily.

"Hey there, princess." He whispered. She gave a half smile.

"Hi, Daddy. They clack." She mumbled as she pulled the blankets closer around her. Tommy just chuckled and tucked her in.

"Get some sleep sweetheart." He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Tommy smiled and stood, his knees protesting. He slowly walked up the stairs only to stop and stare down at her.

"I love you princess." He whispered and smiled softly when he heard her quiet voice answer him.

"Love you too, Daddy."

* * *

**NewTech City**

Sky smiled as he watched the Syd, Z, and Bridge tackle Jack. He glanced around; Commander Cruger was talking with one of the teachers, Dr. Manx was having an animated discussion with Boom, and Lt. Roberts was sitting on the railing, watching the rangers. He walked over.

"Thanks for coming Lieutenant." He said as soon as he got near. She looked up.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks for inviting me." She told him absently. Sky frowned.

"Is something wrong lieutenant?" he asked. She looked down and smiled.

"No, just remembering some of the times I had with my friends. By the way," She turned to look at him, "When we're not on duty, you can call me AJ."

"Sky." He told her. She smiled and motioned for him to sit.

"Syd and Jack are getting closer." She observed, watching the red and pink rangers as they tickled each other.

"So are Bridge and Z." Sky replied, watching his friends and the two young women he was beginning to look to as little sisters. AJ laughed.

"You know, I shouldn't be surprised since red and pink rangers have a habit of getting together. But I am. Syd and Jack come from two different worlds." She commented. Sky nodded.

"Opposites attract, I guess." He replied, watching them. AJ smiled.

"What about you, Sky? What type of girl tickles your fancy and I have definitely spent too much time with my family." She mumbled. Sky laughed softly but didn't answer. She looked at him.

"Well?" She asked. He exhaled.

"I haven't given it much thought. I've always been too focused on making red ranger." He told her honestly. AJ smiled.

"I kinda figured you hadn't dated much." She commented. He gave a little half smile.

"I use to. Back before I joined SPD. Had a girlfriend too." He told her softly. AJ shifted so she could face him.

"What was she like?" She asked. Sky chuckled.

"Frivolous. Self-absorbed. Fashion conscious. Spoiled. Beautiful. She was just like Syd except she didn't have the same softness." He admitted. AJ smiled.

"Is that why you have a crush on Syd?" she asked softly. He glanced at her.

"It's why I use to have a crush on her, yeah. But I don't anymore. She's like a little sister." He admitted quietly. AJ raised an eyebrow.

"I see. So, to the original question, what is your ideal girl like?" she asked. Sky looked thoughtful.

"Dedicated. Honorable. Kind. She's gonna have to be stubborn to deal with me. Basically someone who sees _me_ and understands my dedication to SPD. Cliché, I know, but it's what I want in a woman." He told her truthfully. AJ smiled.

"It's not cliché. Everyone wants someone who understands them. Everyone wants someone who's nice and kind and thoughtful and all the nice description words we humans tend to use. It's how we are. Not many people would say stubborn though." She teased lightly. He chuckled.

"What about you? What's your ideal guy like?" he asked curiously. AJ smiled wryly.

"Ironically enough, I want a guy who has something he'd give his life for. Someone who loves his job enough to argue with his boss when he doesn't think something's right. Someone strong. Safe. Intelligence would be nice too." She added. Sky chuckled. AJ glanced at him.

"Any crushes?" She asked slyly, just as he took a drink of his juice. Sky choked.

* * *

"Hey, check out Roberts and Sky." Bridge told Z, Syd, and Jack. The rangers looked over and saw the scientist laughing as the blue ranger coughed. When he finished coughing, Sky looked at the scientist and said something that made her laugh harder. They couldn't hear what they were talking about but Syd and Z noticed the same thing. Sky was laughing and he appeared to be enjoying himself. The two women glanced at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Syd?" Z asked. The pink ranger nodded while Bridge and Jack exchanged startled looks.

"Yup. Should we do it?" she asked. The yellow ranger nodded emphatically.

"Oh yes. We should and we shall." She replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes. As Bridge and Jack stood behind the two girls, bewildered expressions on their faces, Syd and Z bent their heads together and began whispering.

* * *

"A crush?" Sky repeated. AJ, still giggling, nodded.

"Yeah. You said you don't have a crush on Syd anymore, I was just wondering if you have a new one." She explained blithely. Sky looked at her.

"If I tell you if I do or not, you have to tell me the same. No names." He added as an afterthought. AJ nodded.

"Deal. No names. Just if you do and when you began liking the person."

"Yes I do. I didn't realize I liked her until yesterday." Sky told her sheepishly. AJ blinked.

"Okay. Alright. Okay, then lets see, my turn?" She asked hesitantly. Sky nodded, studying her. She fidgeted.

"I've liked this one guy for a few weeks now. And it's very annoying, by the way." She told him. Sky smirked.

"Why is it annoying?" he asked. She squirmed.

"Sometimes he can be really funny and smart and a real great guy and other times he makes me want to throw a vase or beat him upside the head with a baseball bat." She told him matter-of-factly. Sky blinked.

"I can see why that'd be annoying."

* * *

Across the gazebo, Kat smiled.

"Kat? Why are you smiling? A broken computer chip is nothing to smile about!" Boom exclaimed. Kat looked at him, eyes twinkling.

"I wasn't smiling over that." She reassured him. Boom nodded his understanding and then frowned.

"Then why were you smiling?" He asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Romance is in the air." Was all she would say.

* * *

**End Note:** Did you enjoy this? I hope you did. I am changing some things about but that's to be expected. I didn't like the premise of Sam; it was a good story line I just didn't like the fact they turned him into a fairy and so he didn't get enough time to develop as a ranger.

With all the changes here at I've decided to make a website to host my fics that aren't allowed and to put up all the banners I've made. I'll put the URL up once I get the site up and running. If you'd like a preview of some of the banners, email me and I'll get them to you as soon as I get the time to drive half and hour to use my parent's computer which they are currently saved to.

Quick question: What apart about this fic (so far) have you enjoyed the most?


	9. Shadow

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During**_ Shadow, Part One & Two_**. This is where it starts to become AU.

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** This is where things shift. This chapter also goes kinda quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sydney:** _You think we should call for some backup?_  
**Jack:** _Nah. We got this one.  
_they fight Orangehead and they're thrown backwards  
**Sydney:** _How about now?_  
**Jack:** _Nah. He's falling right into my trap.  
_they fight him again and are thrown backwards again  
**Jack:** _Syd?_  
**Sydney:** _Yeah._  
**Jack:** _Maybe we need some backup._  
**Sydney:** _You think? _**Shadow, Part One

* * *

**

**Bridge:** _Sir, we don't leave a man behind. Even when the man's...a woman. _**Shadow, Part Two

* * *

**

"…Insubordinate!..." Cruger growled as he paced the command center. AJ tried ignoring him as she monitored the battle. The SPD commander continued muttering to himself.

"…doesn't know what she's talking about…I can't go back…the rangers can handle it….insubordinate…."

"That's it!" AJ growled, twirling around. She glared at Cruger. She had heard the story of the attack on Sirius and she knew what Kat had given the commander. She also knew that Cruger feared failure. But the rangers we getting their asses kicked.

"Lieutenant?" Cruger turned to her. Her eyes flashed.

"Kat's right! You're the only one who can defeat Banaag and you know it!" she accused. Cruger growled at her but she refused to back down.

"Don't you growl at me! I grew up with the original evil ranger as a father! No one can scare me with a silly growl." She told him angrily, hardly realizing what she was saying.

"Look, you may be afraid of failure, but I swear to god, if one of those rangers gets some much as a scratch on their bodies, I will personally hold you responsible!" she told him. Cruger's eyes flashed.

"Hold your tongue, Lieutenant, or I'll have you court marshaled." He told her angrily. AJ glared at him.

"Well you better get the papers ready because I'm not through! You've fought this guy before, and yeah, bad memories attached, but the best chance earth has of defeating Gruumm is currently getting their asses handed to them and you're refusing to help them. If they die, I will never let you forget it!" She yelled before stomping out the door.

* * *

"Kat!" AJ called once she saw the feline. Kat turned around and smiled at her. Neither woman noticed the two men following them.

"You were right about Cruger, Kat. He should be out their helping them." AJ told her. Kat smiled bitterly.

"I know. He can be so…stubborn." She muttered. AJ smiled wryly.

"Don't I know it. He sometimes reminds me of my dad. He's scared to face the past but he knows he has to. We just have to pray he does the right thing." AJ told her. Kat smiled.

"You're right. By the way, what are you doing out here?" Kat asked, puzzled. AJ blushed.

"I kinda blew up at him." She admitted quietly. Kat chuckled. Just them, they heard the sound of someone walking around them. The two scientists frowned and looked around.

"What was that?" AJ asked. Kat shrugged a frown on her face.

"I have no idea…" She murmured just as a man jumped her and another jumped AJ. The two women fought, but were eventually overpowered. Just then, RIC appeared and tackled, for lack of better word, the man holding Kat prisoner. He then bit the leg of the second man and tugged him away as their identities were revealed.

"Krybots!" AJ gasped as she leaned against Kat. Just then, General Banaag appeared in front of them.

As Banaag taunted RIC, AJ slowly inched her hand towards her communicator. Before she could do anything however, RIC jumped at the general who fired at the mechanical dog.

"NO!" AJ and Kat cried out. Neither noticed more krybots surrounding them until they were knocked unconscious.

* * *

Back at base, the cadets were watching the hologram of Kat telling them it was a trap. Cruger's eyes flashed as Banaag came back on.

"Oh and by the way. I also have one of your precious cadets." The evil general told Cruger before cutting to a picture of AJ unconscious and hanging on a cliff wall. As they watched, she slowly woke up and looked around. Sky's expression turned ugly when he saw the bruising on her neck and face. The vision turned back to Banaag.

"If you want either one of them back, come to the quarry and get them." The hologram blinked out of existence just before Sky's fist smashed it into little pieces. Cruger didn't bother to reprimand the blue ranger as the other cadets began arguing that they should go and save Kat and AJ. Cruger refused and told them to prevent the seventh spike from being placed. Reluctantly, B squad headed out. Cruger then turned to Boom.

"Keep and eye on them Boom." He ordered before leaving. Boom, near hyperventilation, nodded to thin air.

"Yes sir." He squeaked.

* * *

At the quarry, AJ had decided that things were bad but they were fixable. She started breathing slowly and evenly, knowing if she panicked she was doomed. Ignoring the pain on her wrists, she slowly began swinging back and forth not seeing two krybots poke their heads over the cliff.

Cruger arrived at the quarry with the sword in one hand and the shadow morpher in the other. As General Banaag appeared and told Cruger what he had to do to save Kat, the commander of SPD spotted AJ swinging on the cliff face.

"…Or you can save your cadet. If you choose to fight my krybots, your student will fall to her death. If you choose your student, your scientist will explode. The choice is yours." Banaag was telling him. Cruger bowed his head before slowly looking up.

"SPD, Emergency!" he morphed and quickly began battling the krybots, praying he could save both women. With a smirk, Banaag quietly motioned to the krybots above AJ. Banaag then went after Cruger himself. With one very lucky shot, Cruger destroyed the force field holding Kat.

B Squad arrived just as Cruger faced off against Banaag one last time. They looked around for Kat and AJ. When Sky spotted the science lieutenant, he went pale.

"Stay here." He ordered his teammates as he ran to the cliff face, demorphing as he went. Jack was about to follow but Syd held him back.

"Let him do it, Jack." The pink ranger asked pleadingly. After a moment's hesitation, Jack nodded.

"Oh, God." AJ whispered when she felt someone messing with the ropes. She looked up and swore. The krybots were attempting to saw through the rope. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cruger facing down Banaag and Kat free from the force field. Then, the rope broke.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell to the earth. Suddenly, she felt something come up from under her and she began to slow down. She twisted around and gaped. A glimmering blue force field was cradling her and slowing her descent. Standing on the ground was Sky, unmorphed, and with a hand in the air. About ten feet off the ground, the force field popped and she fell into the blue rangers arms. Physically unable to do anything since her hands and feet were still tied, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"My hero!"

She then passed out and didn't see the look of half amusement, have pride on Sky's face.

* * *

Later that day, AJ was sitting in her room attempting to forget her near brush with death. The rangers had asked her to go to Piggy's for dinner with them but she had declined. She just wanted to be alone. She kept remembering the feeling of the rope snapping and her falling. Additionally, she kept remembering the look of intense concentration on Sky's face when he lowered her and the relief when she landed safely in his arms. The fact he had risked being unmorphed in order to save her was weighing heavily on her mind as well.

The computer suddenly announced a visitor at the door. She glanced at the clock. Cruger, Boom, Kat, and B Squad had been gone for about an hour.

"Come in!" She called, setting her book down. The door opened to reveal her father and her uncles Jason, Billy, and Adam. She blinked as Tommy hurried to her side.

"Aimee! Are you okay?" Tommy asked worriedly. Aimee suddenly found herself in her father's arms. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Behind Tommy, the former rangers exchanged glances and quietly walked out.

"I was so scared, Daddy. I really thought I was about to die." She cried as he made soothing noises and hugged her tightly to his chest.

Tommy buried his nose in her hair and blinked back tears. When Cruger had called the former ranger to inform him what had happened with Aimee, Tommy had nearly had a heart attack. Luckily, all the male rangers in half hour drive to Reefside had been at the house for their weekly poker session and had calmed the original green ranger down enough to convince him to let Jason drive to NewTech with Billy and Adam. The entire drive had consisted of Tommy worrying out of his mind. He'd known that being connected to rangers was almost riskier than being an actual ranger but he hadn't expected his little girl to nearly die. He slowly leaned back to look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was plastered to her face. He gently tucked the loose strand behind her ear.

"What happened, princess? All Cruger told me was that you had been kidnapped and nearly died." He asked gently, conveniently forgetting that he hadn't let Cruger finish telling him what had happened before he dashed out of the house. AJ sniffled.

"General Banaag was one of the people who destroyed Sirius. He kidnapped me and Dr. Manx when we were outside base. He set a bomb on Kat and tied me to a cliff face. He gave Cruger a choice, save Manx or save me. He started fighting the krybots while Banaag had another two krybots start cutting the rope. Cruger contained Banaag but the krybots got through the rope. I was falling…and…and…" she started crying again and Tommy pulled her towards him. She cried into his chest for a few minutes before pulling back.

"I was falling and then I started slowing down. Sky, the blue ranger, he can create force fields with his mind when he's not morphed and he de-morphed and he put one just below me so he could slow my descent. He caught me, daddy. He saved my life." She rambled, burying her face back into his chest. Tommy hugged her tightly, realizing for the first time that he was crying as well.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Cruger walked into officer commons with Kat, Boom, and B squad following him. The woman at the front desk had quietly informed him that Lt. Roberts had visitors and Cruger suspected he knew who it was. All of a sudden Cruger noticed that B Squad and Boom had stopped in their tracks and he soon saw why. Sitting on the couches talking quietly were the original red ranger, Jason Scott, original blue ranger Billy Cranston, and the second black ranger, Adam Park. He glanced at Roberts door and knew that Tommy Oliver was inside with his daughter. Jason suddenly looked up and saw them.

"Commander Cruger!" he called, standing. The others followed his example just as the door to Lt. Roberts quarters opened. Tommy walked out slowly with AJ held firmly to his side. A backpack hung from her shoulder. Cruger glanced at the cadets and saw the realization on Carson, Drew, Tate, and Boom's faces. Landors and Delgado looked surprised. Tommy saw them and his expression hardened.

"Cruger, I'm taking her back to Reefside for the night." He told the SPD commander in a no-nonsense tone. Cruger nodded.

"I figured you would." He acknowledged. Tommy's gaze wandered over the rangers before settling on the one in blue. He looked down at Aimee thoughtfully before gently guiding her to stand beside Billy. The former blue ranger immediately wrapped an arm around AJ's shoulders and they watched her father approach the newest blue ranger.

Tommy stopped just in front of Sky who swallowed. The original ranger studied him. They were nearly the same height and the same build. He was watching Tommy with a wary look in his eyes. Tommy gave him a small smile, his own eyes expressing his appreciation.

"Sky Tate, correct?" he asked. The blue ranger nodded while Sydney and Bridge shifted. Tommy nodded to himself and held out a hand.

"Tommy Oliver, Aimee's dad." He introduced himself. Sky hesitantly took the offered hand and shook. Tommy looked him in the eye.

"I can never thank you enough for saving Aimee. If there's anything I can do, just say the word." He promised as behind him, AJ seemed to come out of her trance. She slowly walked forward until she stood beside her father. Sky broke eye contact with Tommy to look down at the science officer. She gave him a wobbly smile.

"Sky…I…" she trailed off, unable to express her thanks. Sky held her gaze as the others looked on. Tommy slowly looked between the two and blinked in realization. Sky suddenly nodded and AJ surged forward to wrap her arms around his middle. On reflex, Sky hugged her to him. Syd and Z glanced at each other and grinned knowingly. Bridge, Jack, and Boom looked like they had been punched in the gut as they finally realized that the science officer and the blue ranger had feelings for each other. Cruger just shook his head while Kat smiled. Billy and Adam exchanged knowing looks and Jason went forward to pat Tommy consolingly on the back. For their part, neither Sky nor AJ noticed this since they were too caught up in the moment. Sky reluctantly let her go, avoiding her gaze. AJ blushed faintly and looked down. Tommy ran a hand over his face and stifled a sigh.

"Aimee, we should get going. Your brothers and sisters are worried about you. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can get some rest." Tommy told her. AJ looked up and nodded. She turned back to Cruger who simply smiled.

"We'll see you on Thursday." He told her. She smiled thankfully at him. Shouldering her bag, she grasped her dad's arm. She turned back to B Squad and Boom.

"Thank you guys." She told them sincerely. Jack, Bridge, and Boom nodded, still looking stunned. Syd and Z smiled mischievously at her and AJ blinked. _That_ _can't be good_, she thought to herself as she turned back to Sky. He avoided her gaze but nodded. Biting back disappointment, she turned back to her dad and suddenly noticed her uncles. She stared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, puzzled. Jason gave her a half smile.

"Your dad got the call during the poker game. Conner, Ethan, Trent and the others headed home but we came with so Tommy wouldn't drive into a tree or something." The original red ranger told her. Billy nodded.

"We also wanted to make sure you were alright." He told her. Adam smiled and shrugged.

"Hayley ordered me to bring you home. Literally too, I might add." He reported and AJ couldn't help the snicker that escaped. Now smiling, she turned back to Cruger.

"Thank you Commander. I'll see you on Thursday." She promised. Cruger nodded to her.

"Thursday night it is." He told her. Smiling, AJ grabbed her dad's arm and dragged him out of the base. She wanted to go home.

* * *

**End Notes:** Quick question, have any of you noticed something odd about AJ and JD's names? If you can tell me what, I'll give you a gooey chocolate chip cookie!

For the record, this has been changed to Sky/AJ. I wasn't going to have them hook-up but I think it's a natural progression and several fans seem to enjoy the idea. It's not going to be easy and lets just say that imaginations are gonna run rampant. But besides that, can you imagine By-The-Book Tate and the daughter of Tommy Oliver dating! It's gonna be a riot! I think….

One more thing; originally I didn't have the rangers meeting Tommy face to face until Chapter Twenty, (during SWAT, Parts One and Two) but I think it works better in this episode/Chapter. Did the meet-up live up to your expectations?


	10. Abandoned

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During**_ Abandoned_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

(The rangers arrive at Piggy's Place)  
**Piggy:** _Why do you insist on coming here and chasing away my clientele! They haven't done anything... well, not today anyway.

* * *

_

"Hey, AJ." Bridge chirped when he saw her Friday morning. AJ looked up from her computer consol and smiled. Each of the rangers, plus Boom, had stopped by her quarters the night before, according to the girls next door to her. Each had been disappointed to find her not back and her fellow officers had warned her that she'd probably be bombarded today, if the ranger's expressions were anything to go by. _Looks like they were right._

"What's up Bridge?" she asked, frowning when she saw the weakened spots on Sky's uniform. _That boy needs to stop destroying his armor_, she mused quietly to herself.

"Um…you see, we were talking and…" Bridge mumbled something under his breath that AJ didn't quite catch.

"Sorry?" she asked, confused. Bridge took a deep breath.

"Do you really like Sky?" He blurted out. AJ blinked while nearby, Kat and Cruger both hid smiles.

"Uh…" she stared at him in shock. That was so what she was not expecting! Bridge looked down self-consciously.

"We didn't talk about it with Sky but we were all pretty…curious." He admitted. AJ blinked at him again before pulling herself together.

"Is that why you all stopped by my room last night? To find out about my feelings for Sky?" she asked curiously. She got her answer when Bridge blushed.

"I see. Well then, pass this onto the rest of B Squad…no comment." With that, she turned back to her consol and, ignoring Bridge, silently cursed Sky's inability to not get fired upon in a fight. None of the other rangers seemed to get hit nearly as much as he did. She absorbed herself so fully into trying to find a solution for the restoration of the weakened armor spots, she didn't notice when Bridge walked out of the command center to find Jack, Z, and Syd.

* * *

"You actually asked her point blank if she really liked Sky!" Jack exclaimed incredulously. The four rangers were lounging in Jack's room, discussing the blue ranger and their science technician. From his perch on the couch Jack had bought for his room, Bridge nodded sheepishly. Jack roared with laughter while Z and Syd shook their heads in annoyance. 

"Bridge! Me and Z were gonna set them up! Now if we say anything, she'll know what we're up to!" the pink ranger admonished. Bridge looked down.

"Sorry." He replied meekly. Jack, however, looked between the two girls with a wicked smile.

"What were you planning?" he asked curiously. Syd sighed and explained what she and Z had come up with. Jack thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"That would've worked. If Bridge and Syd both bombarded him, Sky would've given in. Me and Z could've worked on AJ." He outlined. Syd nodded.

"Yeah, we know. But with her knowing we're onto her, she'd never fall for it now." Syd moaned. Bridge's eyes lit up.

"What if we changed the plan a little bit?" he asked. His three teammates looked at him and waited. Bridge explained what they could do, the changes that would make its so that neither one of them would know. Syd's eyes lit up.

"That's perfect!" she cried. Jack nodded but Z frowned.

"What about Boom, though? Do you think he'd go along with us?" she asked worriedly. Syd smirked.

"He owes me one. He'll do it." She replied confidently.

* * *

"Hey AJ." Sky acknowledged later that day once the whole mess with the stone from the Abyss was settled. AJ had called her self-proclaimed Grandpa Sensei, who'd assured her that he'd check on the Abyss. He'd called her ten minutes before to report a small rumble and little flashing but nothing had come out or gone in. Nevertheless, the aged Sensei of the wind academy had set up a watch on it just to be safe. The science lieutenant looked up and smiled. 

"What's up?" she asked, somewhat knowingly. He stood next to her and watched her as she worked.

"Tommy Oliver is your father?" he asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Yup." She agreed, pulling up a schematic of Bridge's suit. Sky frowned.

"And you haven't gone by his last name because you were kidnapped when you twelve by one of your father's old enemies?" he clarified. She nodded.

"Yup. Zeltrax just didn't know when to die. My dad killed him like twenty times." She replied. Sky snorted and she grinned.

"Okay, maybe not twenty times but it seemed like it." She acknowledged. Sky sighed.

"I…I really don't know what to say." He told her. AJ looked down and sighed.

"There's really nothing to say. My dad is Black Christmas. End of story." She told him, bringing up Syd's suit. Sky frowned disapprovingly at her head.

"It's not the end of the story! He was one of the greatest rangers ever! Why do you hide him?" he asked angrily. AJ paused and slowly turned. She glanced quickly to see that they were virtually alone with only one technician on the far side of the room. She turned to him.

"This is why." She told him quietly. He looked confused. She slowly slipped her uniform jacket so that she was clad in only her black SPD undershirt. Sky paled as he caught sight of dozens of ugly looking scars that criss-crossed her arms. She pursed her lips and quickly put her jacket back on.

"I nearly died that day, Sky, because my last name happened to be Oliver." She told him, looking at the computer screen absently as she tried getting her breathing back under control. A few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Zeltrax did that?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"He did more than that." She admitted quietly. Sky turned white as the implications of torture set in. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, AJ went back to work. A beat later she felt Sky's hand leave her shoulder and him walk away. She glanced back to see him walk out of the command center with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Holding back tears, she turned to the computer consol and continued her work as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Hey Sky!" Jack and Bridge walked into the blue and green ranger's room. Sky looked over at them briefly before resuming his staring contest with the ceiling. Bridge and Jack exchanged looks before shrugging. 

"Listen, we need some help." Bridge began. Sky looked over at him again, his focus totally on the green ranger. Bridge faltered. He was getting some odd vibes from his roommate and he suddenly worried that maybe setting him and AJ up wasn't such a good idea. Jack, however, didn't agree and took up Bridge's slack.

"A couple of the cadets in C wing asked us to train them in the simudeck tonight at seven. Unfortunately we just found out that Syd and Z have been planning a surprise double date for the past week. We don't want to disappoint the girls and we were wondering if you would be willing to work with the cadets tonight." Jack explained. Sky thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do." He replied. Jack grinned.

"Great! They wanted to train the old fashioned way, without uniforms. The program they chose is some old dojo or something." Jack told him. Sky nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Cruger but I'll be there at seven. Have fun on your date." He told them, heading to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Jack pumped his fist into the air. Bridge, however, wasn't as enthusiastic.

"We may have done the wrong thing." Bridge told the red ranger as they walked out. Jack looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly. Did Bridge know something he didn't?

"Something's off about Sky. I'm not sure what it is, but there's definitely something up with him tonight." Bridge replied, looking back at his door and frowning. Jack shook his head and clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You worry too much, Bridge. Besides," he added as they walked across the room to Jack's quarters, "if Sky really is down, a nice candlelight dinner with his crush will cheer him right up."

Bridge frowned worriedly as Jack collapsed on his bed. "I hope you're right Jack."

* * *

Elsewhere, Syd and Z were being interrogated by an amused feline scientist by the name of Katherine Manx. 

"So let me get this straight. You two want to set up AJ and Sky and so you're basically gonna lock them together?" Kat asked incredulously. Syd and Z both nodded.

"Technically, we're gonna lock them in the simudeck together where the guys have set up dinner for em. But the thing is, AJ's security access code is higher than ours and she can override the door lock." Z explained, ignoring Syd's worried squawking. Kat studied the two of them for a moment before laughing.

"This has got to be the silliest thing I've ever heard of." She told them. Syd and Z smiles dropped and Kat smiled.

"It's also one of the more creative plans I've had the fortune to be let in on. I'll give you my security clearance code if you promise to give me more of a heads up next time you play matchmaker. And if this backfires, I had nothing to do with it. Got it?" she asked, handing over her card. Syd and Z grinned at each other.

"It's gonna work. We have everything planned out." Syd told her confidentially.

* * *

"AJ!" Boom called out frantically. AJ turned around in worry. 

"Boom? What's wrong?" she asked, watching as he struggled to regain his breath.

"There's some kind of glitch in the bioframe of the simudeck. Can you take care of it for me?" he asked helplessly. AJ frowned.

"What kind of glitch?" she asked worriedly. Boom shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is that it has to be fixed by tonight because B Squad has a training simulation tomorrow at 0700 hours." He told her. AJ sighed.

"Figures." She muttered, changing direction. She glanced down with a sigh at the jeans and blouse she had changed into for her bowling plans with her cousin. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed Jaelyn's number.

"Don't tell me you have to cancel." Jaelyn answered. AJ smiled but nodded, absently reminding herself that Jaelyn couldn't see her.

"Sorry Jae." She apologized. Jaelyn sighed.

"It's okay. Actually it's kinda a good thing you had to cancel. I have a tone of homework due on Monday." She replied. AJ rolled her eyes.

"And you were going to go bowling with me instead of doing it? Shame on you!" she admonished as she walked into the command center.

"Yeah, well, you know me." Jaelyn laughed and AJ joined her.

"Yeah, I do know you. Listen I gotta get going. I'll talk to you later?" she asked, pressing the button for the door to the simudeck to open. It didn't budge. She frowned and pressed it again. Nothing. Over the phone, Jaelyn laughed.

"Yeah. Laterz girl!" she chirped. AJ smiled.

"Bye." She told her cousin before hanging up. Placing her phone back in her purse, she set said purse down and then went to work on the control panel. It too wouldn't budge. She growled.

"Stupid piece of junk." She muttered, hitting it. To her annoyance, the door sprang open. She started muttering murderously under her breath and didn't see the two girls behind her until it was too late.

"Ow." She muttered as she got up from where she had been thrown. She looked around, speechless. She was in a beautiful garden with roses of every color imaginable glowing under the hundreds or so candles set up. Two red rose bushes marked the entrance to a path of silver stones. She picked herself up and curiously walked in. When she found the end of the path, she suddenly realized what was going on. A table set for two and illuminated by a single candle sat in the center of a gazebo, much like the one in the park. There was no one around and the seats were pushed in but a cart with covered plates sat steaming off to the side. She heard the doors to the command center open and whirled around.

"What the…?" Sky exclaimed as he walked into the simudeck. The doors shut behind him but he didn't notice. _This is definitely not a dojo_, he thought silently to himself. He heard a rustling in the path and found AJ walking towards him in black jeans and a black blouse. She didn't look surprised to see him and he suddenly knew why.

"They set us up, didn't they?" he asked. She nodded, walking over to the door.

"Open." She ordered. Nothing happened and she rolled her eyes.

"Authorization code Oliver-one-four-six. Open." She ordered again. Nothing happened and she frowned.

"There is no way my authorization code wouldn't overrule any of theirs." She muttered, thinking silently to herself. Sky frowned.

"They must have someone who has a higher clearance code than us." Sky told her, coming to stand behind her as they studied the door. Without warning, Jack's head appeared. AJ yelped and jumped back, bumping into Sky.

"Sorry. You've been outranked." The red ranger told them. AJ and Sky glared.

"You still have to obey my orders. Open the door." AJ told him. Jack tilted his head and disappeared for a minute. When he re-appeared, he was grinning broadly.

"Sorry. The major in charge out here has ordered me to inform you that you are going to go through the program. Both of you." He added, staring at Sky. The lieutenant and the blue ranger frowned.

"Who…" AJ began but with a wink and a laugh, Jack disappeared again. AJ frowned and put her hand over the door.

"Authorization Oliver-One-Four-Six, open." She ordered. Like the time before, nothing happened. AJ grumbled under her breath before looking over at Sky. The blue rangers' expression was unreadable.

"Shall we eat?" She asked in a resigned tone. Without waiting for a reply, she disappeared back through the path. Sky silently followed her and found her poking around the gazebo. Sky looked around and found a white note on a bush that he was sure hadn't been their before. He picked it up and opened it.

"A gentleman would help the lady to her seat." The note read. Sky rolled his eyes when he recognized Jack's handwriting. He looked over at AJ who was reading a note of her own. Might as well….

"AJ? May I help you to your seat?" He asked calmly as he came to stand beside her. AJ looked up at his open hand with a raised an eyebrow. She studied his expression for a moment before nodding.

"Sure." She replied, taking the proffered hand and letting the blue ranger help her into her seat. She was pleasantly surprised when he pushed her chair in before sitting in his own. AJ busied herself by unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap while Sky did the same across from her. Suddenly, the pink ranger appeared. Sky stood but stopped when "Syd" raised a hand.

"Don't bother, I'm a hologram." She told him with a smirk. Sky frowned but sat back down. "Z" appeared next to her and AJ took notice of the long black skirts and matching blouses each hologram was wearing. The two replica's went over and placed the covered plates in front of the diners. With a flourish and a grin, they lifted the covers and giggled at the blue ranger and the science lieutenant's expressions.

"The only food we know you two agree on is Hunans Chinese." "Syd" explained as they took in the egg rolls, fried rice, wontons, and sweat-and-sour pork with broccoli. "Bridge," dressed in a silk green shirt and black slacks, appeared with a bottle of apple-cider. He grinned good-naturedly.

"A drink?" he asked. Sky was looking marginally amused by this point and held up the fluted glass. Catching his humor, AJ accepted the apple cider as well. "Bridge" then disappeared, as did "Syd" and "Z." Sky raised his glass in AJ's direction.

"To meddling friends." He proposed. Snickering, AJ lifted her own glass and gently tapped it against Sky's.

"To meddling friends." She agreed.

They didn't talk as they ate, both preferring the silence. AJ was somewhat surprised to note that despite what had transpired between them earlier, she was having a good time. Sky, too, was enjoying himself, both with AJ's company and planning ways to annoy his teammates for the remainder of the week. He knew the others were aware of his developing feelings for the science lieutenant, and he knew that she had some feelings for him as well, but he was hesitant to do anything about it.

For one, he wasn't entirely sure if her feelings were romantic or platonic. She treated him only slightly different than she treated everyone else and the only reason that was true was because she always seemed to be lecturing him. And secondly, if she and he did start dating, that would make her an even tastier target for Gruumm. He'd nearly had a heart attack when she had been taken by Banaag; if something happened again he wouldn't be able to control his actions. The fact her father was the original evil ranger, was the best of the best, and could probably kick his ass didn't help either.

By the time they finished with dinner, both were full and relaxed. They sat watching each other as they waited for their stomachs' to settle. AJ looked up when soft music began playing. Across from her, Sky studied her with a small smile. He'd been expecting the music because he knew Syd would have added it. He silently stood, causing AJ to look up at him with bemusement.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand. AJ studied him for a few seconds before she placed her napkin on her plate and stood up. She put her hand in his and smiled.

"I would love to." She accepted. Sky gently guided her to a clearing off to the side. Hesitantly, AJ placed her right hand on his shoulder, her left in his right hand. The blue ranger slowly but expertly swept AJ into a soft waltz. She suddenly giggled.

"I didn't know you could dance." She told him. Sky flashed her a quick smile.

"My father told me that every woman loves a man who could dance." He told her with a mischievous smirk. AJ smiled. As the two danced, neither heard the door to the command center open as the rangers freed them.

They were too caught up in the moment.

* * *

End Note: Hope you liked this! I have a bunch of cookies for everyone who got the names right: _Tierra_, _lareinaSalena_, and t_he real vampire_. Great work! 


	11. Wired

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During**_ Wired, Part One & Two_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Dedicated to one of my fave PR fanfic writer, Vespera! Also, to the 108 oddpeople who read, or at the very least, glanced at the last chapter.

* * *

**Bridge:** _I know Cruger can be a little intimidating, but his bark is worse then his bite. I'm serious. It really hurts your ears when he barks loud. **Wired, Part One

* * *

**_

**Jack:** (To Piggy, about getting the info.) _How much is it going to cost us?_  
**Piggy:** _For one year, the five of you stay away from my wagon._  
**Jack:** _One day._  
**Piggy:** _Six months._  
**Jack:** _One hour._  
**Piggy:** _One month._  
**Jack:** _One minute._  
**Piggy:** _One day._  
**Jack:** _Deal._  
**Piggy:** _Deal! **Wired, Part Two

* * *

**_

Kat glanced over at AJ and smiled. The young science technician was studying a schematic of Jack's suit, humming, and swaying gently all at the same time. Next to her, Cruger chuckled.

"Roberts seems happy." The big blue dog commented as he got caught up on some paper work. Kat grinned.

"Yes, it would appear so." She replied blithely. Cruger glanced at her.

"What did you and B Squad do last night?" he asked innocently. Kat froze and looked up into the gently amused eyes of her commander-in-chief. She sighed.

"Neither AJ or Sky would have done anything on their own. We…helped push them in the right direction." She told him. Cruger chuckled.

"I see." With that he headed to his office. Before he stepped inside, however, he turned around.

"Good work, Kat." He called before disappearing behind the door. At her station, Kat grinned.

* * *

Sophie was sitting unhappily in her room. All her stuff was packed and waiting to be moved. She had been expelled for something she couldn't control. As a cyborg, Tate and B Squad had deemed her a threat to SPD and had summarily dismissed her. She really had no one to go to and was trying to figure out what she'd do. Her door signaled the presence of a visitor and she tensed. 

"Open." She called hesitantly, expecting one of the members of B Squad. Instead, Lt. AJ Roberts, the new head of Ranger Biophysics, stepped into the room.

"Hi, Sophie. How are you?" she asked gently as she stood just inside the door. Sophie swallowed when she saw the pity and anger in the young women's eyes.

"You can sit. It's not like I work here any more." She replied listlessly. AJ frowned.

"Why don't you go to Cruger?" she asked, taking a seat on the chair. Sophie shrugged.

"He'd probably agree with them." She muttered bitterly. AJ raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know. I like to think the last living Sirisian would be more understanding than that." She commented. Sophie blinked.

"What do you mean, the last living Sirisian?" she asked curiously. AJ studied her.

"Commander Cruger's home planet of Sirius was destroyed by Gruumm. Cruger is the only known member of the planet to have survived." She told her quietly. Sophie blinked as her mind began processing that information. AJ stood up.

"Before you let this go, talk to Cruger. He can overrule Jack's decision." She told her. Sophie looked confused.

"It wasn't Landers though. It was Tate, with the rests approval." She told her. AJ looked stunned.

"Sky ordered you to be dismissed?" she asked, forgetting that the other members of B Squad agreed with Sky. Sophie nodded and blinked when AJ's eyes hardened.

"Why that little…I can't believe…the nerve of that guy…" without a backward glance, AJ stalked out of the room leaving behind a very confused ex-cadet.

* * *

"You asshole!" 

Sky looked up from his book to find a livid AJ standing in his doorway. He shared a glance with Bridge who shrugged.

"How could you do that to her!" She yelled. Bridge looked between Sky and AJ and then quietly slipped out the door. Sky swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked angrily. _How dare she barge into my room calling me an asshole!_

"Sophie, the cadet you dismissed today because you have a prejudice against machines!" she yelled, not bothering to keep her voice down. Sky's gaze hardened.

"I do not have a prejudice against machines. She was a threat to SPD; she hacked into the database." He told her angrily. AJ eyes blazed as she stepped forward.

"The only reason you think she's a threat is because she's a cyborg!" she accused, repeatedly poking him in the chest. Sky winced when she gave a ferocious stab.

"She hid the truth from us. She cannot be trusted!" he told her, pushing away her finger. AJ glared at him.

"What about me? I hid the truth about who my father was from you and yet you five still trust me!" she reminded him angrily. Sky's expression hardened again.

"That was different. You were keeping your secret for your safety. She had no logical reason from hiding the fact she was a cyborg from us or for going through the database." He told her. She stomped her feet.

"No? Look at how you're treating her now that you know! That's probably why she hid it from us in the first place! She didn't want to be looked at like a freak!" she shouted. Sky blinked. _I didn't think of that_, he thought uneasily to himself, _no she's wrong, the cyborg was a threat…wasn't she?_

"You can be such a…a…a…guy!" she seethed. Sky looked down at her and was distracted from his train of thought when he saw how close AJ was. She was standing chest to chest with him and, he noted with some amount of amusement, the top of her head barely reached his chin. She suddenly gave a strangled yell and before he knew what was happening, she had pulled his head down and kissed him. He froze. A beat later, just as he started to respond, she pulled back with a horrified expression on her face.

"I…I…I…I…Sorry!" she squeaked before bolting out the door. Through the open door, Sky could just make out Jack, Bridge, Syd, and Z's startled faces. He was still standing in the middle of his room, staring at nothing in particular, as the door shut.

* * *

When the door shut on Sky's startled face, Syd turned to her other teammates with a grin. 

"They kissed!" the pink ranger squealed. Jack and Bridge looked at her blankly while Z frowned.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked skeptically. Syd smirked.

"I doubt Sky normally wears soft pink lipstick." She pointed out. Jack and Bridge both got weird expressions and Syd rolled her eyes._ Figures they'd automatically get an image of Sky wearing lipstick. _The image came unbidden to her own mind and she giggled. Next to her Z held up a hand.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" the yellow ranger asked. Her three teammates looked at her in confusion. Z sighed.

"Why did AJ run out of his room like Gruumm himself was chasing her?" she asked. The others frowned.

"They were arguing, right?" Jack asked slowly, his mind working double-time as he tried to piece together the puzzle that was AJ and Sky. The others nodded. They'd heard AJ shouting several times, the words muffled by the walls. Bridge quickly did a handstand and a beat later, he fell over.

"In the heat of the moment she kissed him!" Bridge exclaimed as he popped back up. Jack grinned and Syd and Z exchanged doubtful looks.

"She was pretty mad though. I've never heard her raise her voice like that before." Syd pointed out. Z looked torn; she clearly liked the idea of AJ kissing Sky in the heat of the moment but she also figured that the usually self-contained science technician wouldn't lose that much control. Jack and Bridge shook their heads.

"Yeah, but sometimes, in the heat of the moment, you do things you really aren't expecting to do." The red ranger gave Syd a significant look and she blushed slightly. Z and Bridge looked between their two friends with amusement.

"Is there something we should know?" The pretty brunette asked slyly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Z. We got into a silly argument and ended up making out. That's all." He told her. Z pouted and Jack laughed.

"Well, whatever happened, Sky looked pretty shell-shocked and AJ looked mortified. I think it's safe to say, she did something neither one of them was expecting." Bridge told them. Jack, Z and Syd nodded in agreement.

* * *

End Note: How'd you like it? Good, bad? Erato and I aren't always good friends so I'm not sure how well I pulled off the accidental kiss. 

Shout outs for everyone who has reviewed Through Her Eyes. They mean a lot to me and it helps me to figure out what you like and what you don't.

Also, the fic summary may end up changing because this fic has gone in a totally different direction than what I had planned. If it does change, I'll give you a heads up before I do it. Kay?

It may take about a week and a half for me to update this again; my college activity board is putting on what we're calling Grizzly Idol and somehow I got roped into being the student coordinator. It'll last up until April when we have our annual talent show so I'm gonna be slightly busy for the next couple months.

Additionally, during Spring Break, I'll be going to Louisiana with my church to help tear down condemned houses and help build new ones. We'll be in the Metairie area, which I've been told is close to New Orleans. I went down to Baldwin during Homecoming week back in October so I've already seen some of the damage.

This semester is going to be very busy and summer isn't going to be much better since I'm going to an archaeological field school for six weeks as part of my minor. I'm going to try and update every week or so but please take into consideration that I am a college student who's very busy.

Thank you and have a nice day!


	12. Boom

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During Wired, Part One & Two

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Dedicated to whoever it was that nominated me for the Power Rangers Couple Awards-Best OC Ranger Romance! Thank you so much!

* * *

(Jack is dangling from the edge of a rail on the top of a building.)  
**Sky:** _Just hanging out?_  
**Jack:** _Very funny.

* * *

_

_I can't believe I was so stupid! I go to do one thing and…arghhhh! _AJ thought viciously to herself. Ever since The Incident, as she had taken to calling the kiss, she had been avoiding Sky. Unfortunately for her, the other B Squad members had been making that increasingly difficult since they kept throwing the blue ranger in her way. Even now, Jack was making sure Sky was in the chair closest to her station.

She had been ignoring the discussion they were having until Cruger ordered Jack and Sky to investigate whatever it was they were talking about. She looked over her shoulder to find Jack and Sky nodding. As they left, AJ locked eyes with the blue ranger. It was only when the door closed behind them that the connection was broken. AJ sighed and slumped in her chair.

Kat shook her head. She'd seen the tension between science lieutenant and her blue ranger and had discussed it with Bridge. According to the green ranger, they had gotten into a fight over Sky's actions towards Sophie. No one knew what had happened after that but Bridge told Kat that Syd suspected they had kissed. Judging by the past few days, AJ had been avoiding Sky to no avail. She walked over and placed a hand on her Biophysics Directors shoulder.

"AJ, why don't you head to your room and work on Project Red." The head of Earth's science suggested. AJ looked up gratefully.

"Thank you, Dr. Manx." She acknowledged, collecting her data pads. Kat nodded.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here, you know that right?" she asked the young woman. AJ smiled up at her.

"I know." She replied simply before walking out the door. As the young science director walked out the door, Cruger came to stand by Kat.

"Should I have a discussion with Tate?" he asked hesitantly. It'd been so long since he'd had to deal with romance within a ranger group he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. Besides, romance on Earth was very different than romance on Sirius. Kat shook her head.

"No. Both are too dedicated to SPD to let this get in the way of their work." She turned to her boss, "Let them work it out on their own."

* * *

In B Commons, Bridge was trying to tell Syd and Z the same thing, to no avail. The movie was playing on the screen and several cadets were stationed in the chairs around it, watching. Syd and Z were on the floor discussing how to get their two teammates together in whispers. 

"Maybe you should just leave them alone. I mean, they're perfectly capable of figuring this out on their own." Bridge commented as the main character on the screen was side-kicked. He winced and glanced over to see Syd shaking her head.

"Bridge, you know as well as I that for all his tough guy exterior, Sky's is extremely nervous when it comes to girls. He treats them three ways; as an enemy, as a fellow cadet, or as a superior officer." The pink ranger pointed out. Bridge rolled his eyes.

"Yet he sees you two like little sisters." He commented. The girls looked surprised.

"He does?" Z asked. Bridge nodded. Syd smiled softly.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, right after AJ's dad came and took her home for rest. We were talking that night and he told me that you two are the little sisters he always wanted. Why do you think he gets so upset whenever guys hit on you two?" He replied, surprised they hadn't known. Syd and Z, both a little teary eyed, grinned. The trio remained quiet as they thought of Sky and his relationships with his friends.

"We should lock them in a closet!" Syd suddenly announced. Z rolled her eyes and Bridge silently groaned.

"That only works in the movies, Syd." The yellow ranger told her. Syd, her eyes sparkling like mad, just smirked. Z grew wary.

"What?" She asked. Syd shook her head, her eyes far away as she schemed.

Fortunately for the science technician and the blue ranger, all plans were forgotten as Mr. and Mrs. Boom came, asking for their ranger son.

* * *

In the command center, Kat became alarmed as the locations of the red and blue rangers disappeared. Double checking it wasn't a computer glitch, she looked over at Cruger. 

"Doggie, Sky and Jack are missing."

"Alert the rangers." He ordered without missing a beat. Once Kat had called the rangers to the command center, she turned back to her computer. Cruger glanced over at the empty computer terminal that Roberts usually manned during Ranger missions. He turned to technician he and Kat had assigned as Roberts' assistant for her position as director of Ranger Biophysics.

"Harris! Take over for Lieutenant Roberts." He ordered. Cadet Samantha Harris nodded and moved over to AJ's terminal, another technician taking over her own. Kat gave him a puzzled look. He sighed just as Syd, Z, and Bridge raced into the room.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Roberts her possible boyfriend is missing when they're in the middle of a fight." He explained to the feline doctor. The trio of rangers exchanged startled glances as Kat frowned.

"Doggie, I told you, they won't let whatever feelings they have get in the way of their jobs." She argued. Cruger shook his head.

"I know and I agree. I'm just trying not to make the situation worse." He explained, turning to the rangers.

"Jack and Sky are missing…."

* * *

AJ threw her datapad down in disgust. No matter what she did, she could not figure out a good way for the biophysics of the ranger suit to connect to the power source they had decided on. _At this rate, using RIC would be a better option_, she thought annoyed at herself. AJ's head snapped up. 

"That's it!" she shouted, grabbing another datapad and punching in some information. For the next few minutes she worked like a madman to get all the necessary data uploaded onto her room computer and then brought up a schematic of Jack's ranger suit and RIC. She was waiting for the computer to separate RIC (electronically at least) when her gaze came upon a picture of the original team that AJ had copied. She liked the picture of her dad when he had just started as a ranger. It made her laugh. This time however, instead of seeing the long hair, green shirt, and baggy blue jeans, she saw the hold he had on her Aunt Kimberly's hand. She turned to her clock. _She should be home…_

""Hello?" a slightly breathless voice asked over the phone. AJ bit her lip.

"Aunt Kim?" she asked. She heard the phone fumble.

"AJ, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"How are you sweetie? I heard what happened. Your dad was a mess."

"Don't I know it." She muttered. Kim laughed.

"He's always been overprotective but it's only because he loves you very much."

"I know." She agreed. Kim switched hands.

"So why did you call?"

"I…um….I need….I need some advice." She told her aunt.

"Boy advice?" Kim asked sympathetically. AJ sighed.

"Yeah."

"Is this about the Sky guy I've been hearing so much about?" She asked knowingly. AJ frowned, annoyed.

"I'm gonna kill the brats." She muttered, causing Kim to laugh.

"Actually, I heard it from Jason and Kat."

"Oh."

"So what's the problem?"

"I…the other rangers set us up on a date and we had a blast and we danced and he took me home. He was a complete gentleman and didn't even try to kiss me goodnight. Then he kicked another cadet out of the academy for something she really couldn't control and we got into an argument and I kissed him, freaked out, and took off." She explained in a rush. Kim started laughing and AJ frowned.

"It isn't funny, Auntie Kim!" She wailed. Kim calmed down somewhat.

"It's not that…It just reminds me of how your uncle Jason and I got together." Her aunt explained. AJ smiled, intrigued.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jason wanted to talk about what happened to us on Miranthius. I didn't want to. We were arguing and next thing I know, we're making out. To this day, I don't know who made the first move." She laughed. AJ grinned.

"When did dad find out?" she asked. Kim giggled.

"At the most inopportune time. He had come home for Spring Break and we were in the middle of a heated make out session when he decided to surprise Jason. I'll never forget the yelp he made or the look on his face when he opened the door to Jason's bedroom. That was another argument that ended up oddly." She and AJ both snickered.

"That's when dad and Uncle Jason stopped talking for a week, right? Uncle Billy told me about it." She asked. Kim sighed.

"Yeah. Tommy felt like we'd both betrayed him even though he and I had both moved on. He'd been trying to date Hayley at the time and he knew I had a boyfriend, he just refused to ask who it was." Kim explained, feeling it was time her "niece" knew the full story. AJ frowned.

"Dad and Aunt Hayley dated? How'd she end up with Uncle Adam?" she asked, surprised. Kim giggled.

"Your dad and Hayley realized about two months into the relationship that they were much too like brother and sister. Even so, when Zack and Tanya got married, Tommy brought Hayley as his 'escort.' During dinner, Adam and Hayley were seated next to each other and they, along with Billy, got into a lengthy discussion of computer stuff. Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and I saw the way he was looking at Hayley." Kim explained. AJ smirked.

"And you schemed, right?" she asked knowingly. Kim snickered.

"Yes, we schemed. When it came time to dance, your father was dancing with Hayley and Adam was dancing with Aisha. Rocky and I went and cut in. I pretty much dragged Tommy away and Rocky swept Aisha off to a corner. Adam and Hayley were left in the center of the floor without partners. They later told us that we hadn't been at all subtle." Kim remembered fondly. AJ smiled.

"It obviously worked though." She commented. Kim laughed.

"Much better than we thought it would, actually. You know how during the whole Mesogog mess in Reefside, Adam was in medical school?" Kim asked. AJ nodded.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Rocky still teases Uncle Adam for worrying as much as he did." She recalled. Kim laughed softy.

"Well, Adam had a reason to worry. He'd proposed to Hayley about a week before Connor, Kira, and Ethan found the gems." Kim explained. AJ blinked.

"Wow." She whispered. Over the line, Kim laughed and a doorbell rang. AJ could hear her aunt move to get it.

"Hold on, sweetie. That's probably the girl's." Her aunt told her. AJ listened to the conversation that followed and smiled when she recognized the familiar voices.

"Hey Kim. Oh, sorry, didn't realize you were on the phone." AJ heard Kat tell the original pink ranger.

"It's AJ. Boy problems." AJ blushed as Kat and two other women squealed. Kim's laughter was muffled as she pressed the speaker phone on.

"Boy troubles, huh?" her aunt asked in her soft Australian voice. AJ sighed and her aunts all giggled.

"Hello to you too, Aunties." She replied as the women laughed.

"Is it that Sky guy?" Aisha asked. AJ scowled.

"Yes." She replied, almost hearing her aunt's smile on the phone.

"So what's up?" Tanya inquired. AJ sighed and explained what had happened. The women were silent for a moment and then they all started talking at once. AJ listened, amused, as her aunts attempted to talk over one another and then started bickering about what she should do. A piercing whistle came through the phone, causing AJ to wince and her aunts all to shut up.

"What on earth are you four doing?" her uncle Jason asked. AJ snickered.

"Are you talking to someone?" he asked bemused.

"Hi Uncle Jason!" she called. He picked up the phone, ignoring the women's protests.

"Hey, Aimee. How are you?" Jason asked. AJ sighed.

"At this point, wishing I hadn't called for advice." She told him wryly. Jason chuckled.

"Just tell him how you feel. Honesty is always best, Aimes." He told her. AJ blinked and then laughed when her aunts started berating Jason in the background.

"Jason, guys have a habit of getting weirded out when they find out a girl likes them. It's even worse when the girl asks them out!" Kim exclaimed. Jason sighed.

"I think, as a guy, I know what happens when a girl asks a guy out." He retorted. Her aunts remained silent and AJ snickered.

"Seriously, just tell him you're interested. You don't have to make a big deal out of it and I'd suggest you do it in private. Guys," he paused and AJ just knew he was giving her aunt a look, "don't like being embarrassed by a girl."

"Are you sure?" she whispered. Jason sighed and his voice grew soft.

"If it's the guy I think it is, you have no worries." He reassured her. AJ blushed again.

"You really think he likes me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Aimes, I think he does. A guy doesn't get that worried over a girl without a reason." He told her. AJ nodded.

"So, just tell him I'm interested?" she clarified. Jason chuckled.

"Yup. That's all there is to it." He assured her. She smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Jason." She told him. He chuckled again.

"Your welcome, just do me a favor." He asked. She smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't tell your dad I told you to go for it. He'll try to kill me." He asked. She heard her aunties all laugh and couldn't help the smirk that escaped.

"Like the time he caught you with Auntie Kim in your bedroom?" She asked innocently. Utter silence met her statement. A beat later she heard the phone drop to the floor, her aunt's hysterical laughter, and her Uncle Jason squeak…

"Kimberly!"

* * *

End Notes: I'm really really happy with this chapter. I was able to get a lot of background information out and make it understandable. Hope you liked it too! 

I'm honored to announce that I have been nominated at the Power Ranger's Couple Awards for Best OC-Ranger Romance! For SKY/AJ! This is really the first time I've written and posted my work so to have been nominated…well, I'm happy as a clam!

Voting starts today (Valentines Day) and ends the 21st. http/prcouplesawards. usagi-carter. org/ (Take out the spaces or go to my profile page). A big thanks to whoever nominated me!


	13. Recognition

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During **_Recognition_**

**Summary:** She may not have been a ranger but that didn't mean she didn't care. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Next chappy will have the new summary.

* * *

**Sky:** (about R.I.C)_ I promised him I would play until he got tired. After all, if it wasn't for him, I'd be toast right now._  
**Bridge:** _Uh, Sky, he's not gonna get tired. He's a robot. He can play forever, which is probably a lot longer than you can play.

* * *

_

AJ had taken her uncles advice to heart. The next week, she debated in her head how to tell Sky that she liked him. It wasn't easy. She knew his room would be off limits because Bridge would be able to read the residue of her visit. Then they'd be pestered by the rangers. Her room was possible but actually getting him inside would take some work. She also had been very busy with Project Red. With the new information, she, Boom, and Kat had to make their plan work. It was not going very well.

"Damnit!" AJ growled as yet another simulation produced zero results. She was sitting in her room and working on Project Red, still somewhat hiding, this time for another reason. Boom had found out her birthday was a few weeks away and had been pestering her about when she was gonna have a party. Suddenly, the door to her room opened and Sky walked in. She looked up and was shocked at the smirk the blue ranger threw her way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing cadet!" she yelled, standing up. He raised an eyebrow and studied her room before resting on a photo of her, her brother, and their dad the day the twins had moved into the SPD dorms.

"Interesting…" Sky mumbled. AJ frowned, confused.

"Cadet Tate, what do you want?" she asked. He looked her up and down and a shiver went down her back. _This isn't right…._

"He's right…you are beautiful." He murmured before throwing her another smirk. She blinked, startled, as Sky walked back out.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Dr. Manx?" AJ had thought hard about her encounter with Sky and had decided to go see Kat. The feline scientist looked up. 

"Yes, AJ?" she asked absently. AJ frowned.

"I just had a run in with Sky." She told her, watching as Kat gave her a knowing smile. AJ sighed.

"Not that kind of run-in. He just kinda burst into my room without so much as a hello. He said some odd things, looked like he didn't know who my dad was, and then left. Something's not right with him." She told her. Kat frowned just as the door opened to admit Sky.

"Speak of the devil…" AJ mumbled, looking wary as Sky walked over to Kat, apparently not seeing her.

She stood in the shadows as Sky confronted Kat and when he blasted RIC, she finally realized what had happened.

"You're not Sky." She whispered to herself as he and Kat began fighting. She jumped in with a side kick that "Sky" easily parried. She glanced at Kat and the two women nodded. Getting up, they went into fighting stances and attacked as one. "Sky," unfortunately, was able to beat them off very easily and threw them both into the wall. The last thing AJ saw before she fell unconscious was Cruger rushing in and confronting the blue ranger-who-was-not.

* * *

"Sky, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that Wootox could switch bodies." AJ heard Syd say as she slowly woke up. Keeping her eyes shut, AJ listened to his reply. 

"Yes it is. If I had just been able to get _out_ of his body…" Sky trailed off and AJ felt someone pick up her hand.

"Sydney's right. That wasn't you that hurt Aimee, it was Wootox." AJ nearly jumped a mile when she heard her father's voice. Somewhat startled, she opened her eyes a crack to see the blue ranger sitting by her bed holding her hand, an ashamed look in his eyes. Her father was on her other side, a worried frown on his face. Her brothers Caleb and Dylan were both sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sky while her sisters Zoe and Camryn sat across from them. Syd and Bridge were standing just behind Sky with Cruger, Z, Jack, Boom, and Kat standing near the door and talking with Dr. Felix.

"It was my body that hurt her." Sky insisted, squeezing AJ's hand. AJ frowned and opened her eyes all the way to glare at Sky.

"But not you." She mumbled. Sky blinked down at her as everyone cried out in surprise. AJ smiled a bit. Tommy leaned down and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded, turning to look at Sky again.

"What happened?" she croaked. He let go of her hand and looked down at the floor. Sydney gave her a sympathetic look.

"Wootox switched bodies with Sky." The pink ranger told her. AJ rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "I meant after Wootox attacked me and Kat." As Sydney and Bridge explained what happened, Dr. Felix came over and checked her out.

"Like I said before, it's just a small concussion, nothing more. She'll be fine." The feline doctor told the room. Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. Cruger came over and stared down at her, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Lieutenant?" he said, trying, and failing, to look annoyed. She looked up at him warily.

"Yes, sir?" she whispered.

"From here on out, you are ordered to not get hurt, kidnapped, or tied to ropes above cliff-faces, am I clear?" he asked as everyone began laughing. AJ smiled sheepishly.

"I'll try sir." She promised. He humphed but smiled down at her. Tommy glanced at his watch and looked apologetically down at his daughter.

"I'm sorry, princess, but we have to go. Are you going to be okay?" he asked worriedly. AJ nodded.

"I'll be fine, daddy." She told him, rolling her eyes a bit. He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. She said goodbye to her siblings, blushing when Zoe gave Sky an appraising look and Caleb gave a thumbs up in the blue ranger's direction. Soon, everyone but B Squad had left the room. AJ was talking quietly with Bridge when Sydney suddenly stood and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Come on Jack, we need to go do….work." she told him. Jack gave her a confused look and she glanced at Sky who still hadn't said a word. He got it and stood.

"Syd's right. We'll see you tomorrow." He promised before allowing himself to be dragged out the door. Sighing pathetically, Z grabbed Bridge and pulled him out of the room, muttering something about getting toast. AJ and Sky watched them leave and chuckled. They glanced at each other.

"That wasn't very subtle." AJ commented and Sky snorted.

"I am sorry." He said again. She glared at him.

"It. Was. Not. Your. Fault!" she growled. He blinked at her and she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. But I mean it, it's not your fault. It's Wootox's, not yours. And besides, I'm not really hurt. Just a concussion and I've had plenty of those." She told him. He did not look reassured and she sighed.

"Everyone tells me I'm my daddy's girl but I'm beginning to think you're more like my dad than I am." She mumbled. Sky's eyes widened and she snickered.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked seriously. She stared at him and nodded.

"For all his big bad, ranger past, he's way overprotective and has a habit of falling into his king of pain routine." She told him. He chuckled and then abruptly stopped, turning away. She growled again and leaned up to turn his head to face her. He looked over her shoulder, not meeting her eyes.

"Sky…please look at me." She asked softly. He locked eyes with her and she smiled.

"I do not blame you." She told him with conviction. They stared at each other as Jason's words floated through her head.

"Just do it." She whispered quietly to herself. Sky gave her a quizzical look and she blushed.

"Nothing." she muttered, chickening out.

* * *

A big thank you goes to **the real vampire** who nominated me for Best OC Ranger Romance at the Power Rangers Couples Awards! THANKS! 

_Hi, this is BashfulC. Jade had to go to class because she has a midterm today and asked me to upload this chappy for her. Just thought you all should know that Jade wasn't just happy when she got the nomination: Jade was ecstatic and she started dancing on her bed! We got a lecture from the RA cause Betsy could hear her jumping and it was nearly midnight. Thought you might find that interesting!_


	14. Samurai

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Don't sue!

**Time Frame:** During **_Samurai_**

**Summary:** AJ Roberts father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** New summary! This is also a bit short. Sorry.

* * *

(Bridge is using a new mind reading power.)  
**Bridge:** _Hold the thought...Okay...its coming clear...Okay, I got it! You're thinking that I've lost it, right?  
_**Z:** _You're right._  
**Sky:** _I was thinking that, too._  
**Syd:** _Me three.

* * *

_

AJ and Boom had been working in the scientist's office all day, working on two new power sources since Project Red was nearly finished. Both were exhausted but happy with how the work was progressing. While Boom himself worked on the morphers, AJ worked on the suits.

"Okay, Moon is silver, correct?" AJ asked over her shoulder. Boom looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, and Sailor Sun is gold." He answered. She glanced over her shoulder with a smile and the inventor blushed.

"Okay, so….numbers?" she asked, getting back to the problem at hand. Boom picked up a data pad.

"None." He replied, surprised. AJ frowned and turned to him.

"None? Did Kat not assign numbers to the powers?" she asked. Boom shook his head and showed her the data pad.

"According to her notes, Sun and Moon will have no number designation." He informed her. AJ sighed.

"Alright, then no numbers. Just…black." She wrinkled her nose and Boom chuckled.

"She said to design the suits how you wanted to." He pointed out. She gave him a smile.

"You're right. And these are supposed to be independent powers, not technically connected to B Squad or A Squad." She added, thinking.

"A team unto themselves." Boom whispered, looking down fondly at the morpher in his hand. AJ smiled.

"Wish you could be the gold?" she asked knowingly. Boom looked up and nodded.

"I always dreamed of being a ranger. But I'm better suited behind the scenes." He added bravely. She nodded.

"I know what you mean." She murmured. Boom smiled at her.

"You were offered the chance to be a ranger, weren't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. But my brother wanted it more. So I told Cruger to send JD to KO35 in my place." She replied. He frowned.

"You two are twins, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Is that why you don't want to celebrate your birthday this year?" he asked, knowing her nineteenth birthday was only a few weeks away. She sighed.

"It's not the same without JD." She told him, going back to her computer. She studied the schematic of the basic ranger suite. An idea hit her and she grinned. With a few moderations, she was able to create an ideal ranger suit for herself. She pushed away from the computer and was showing Boom when Kat walked in. She glanced around, smiling.

"Very nice." She said, picking up the morpher Boom had been working on. Then she saw the suit AJ had designed and smiled approvingly.

"Very good. What about a side arm?" she asked. AJ looked startled.

"This is for fun…you really like it?" she asked. Kat nodded.

"It's still tied in with SPD but it's separate from A and B Squad. Just what I wanted." She told her. AJ grinned and turned back to the computer.

"What type of sidearm is she gonna have?" AJ called out, missing Kat's grin as she sent a picture of the sidearm to AJ's computer. Seeing the weapon and its two modes, AJ's eyes lit up.

"Awesome!" she whispered to herself. Kat and Boom laughed. AJ quickly added the two weapons to the suit and Kat nodded.

"Perfect. This is it." She announced. AJ nodded, saved the design and went to work on the biological aspect of the suit. Behind her, Boom continued to work on the morphers. Seeing they had everything under control, the feline scientist left.

* * *

Several hours and a couple computer glitches later, AJ and Boom had the preliminary round of the new ranger powers finished. They still had a ways to go, but it felt good knowing a quarter of the work was done. AJ looked over at her friend.

"I'm hungry." She announced and laughed when Boom's stomach grumbled. Exchanging smiles, the two scientists left the office and headed to the cafeteria. Just outside of it, they ran into Jack and Bridge.

"Hey guys." AJ acknowledged. Bridge grinned at her.

"Hey, AJ. Did you guys do any sight-seeing while we were in Japan?" he asked, grinning. Beside him, Jack rolled his eyes.

"We were there for less than an hour; I doubt they were able to sightsee." The red ranger pointed out. AJ and Boom looked at each other with confused expressions.

"We went to Japan?"

* * *

**End Notes:** Again, this episode was one of the ones I did not want to really alter. Much, anyway. That's why it focuses mostly on Boom and AJ.

**_the real vampire_** asked if I was going to do a Reflections chapter. For the record I will be doing all the episodes. Some of them, obviously, are very AU. And I think you all will like what I have planned for some of the eps.

Final note, I placed last in the Power Rangers Couples Awards but it was an honor to be asked in the first place so I'm not too disappointed. Also, for the record, when I found out what Bash had added, I didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. I settled for, ironically, blushing. I'll admit that my enthusiastic response to the nomination got me in trouble, but I wasn't the one who screamed like a little girl when she got in the shower and the toilet flushed and then had to explain to Betsy (the RA) what had happened. (GRINS)

I swear, by the time we move out, Betsy'll be sick of us.

The next update will be next Friday.


	15. Dismissed

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one you recognize.

**Time Frame:** During **_Dismissed_**

**Summary:** AJ Roberts father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** New summary!

* * *

**Commander Cruger:** _Why is Commander Birdie coming here, huh? That overstuffed pelican and I do not get along._  
**Kat:** _He is not a pelican, and since he's your supreme commander, you'll get along with him just fine...I hope.

* * *

_

"So, Dr. Manx, this is your science crew?" Commander Birdie asked as he looked over the motley group of cadets and the single lieutenant. Katherine gave him a strained smile and nodded.

"Yes, this is my team. We work on all the weapons and power systems here at SPD." She explained and proceeded to introduce the group.

"…This is Boom, he's my personal assistant. He and Lieutenant Roberts here are the only ones who are involved with the main technologies." Kat was saying as Birdie stared AJ down. He gave a little humph.

"This little thing was made a lieutenant?" he asked, referring to AJ's small size. AJ kept her feelings to herself because she knew if she opened her mouth she'd do something very very stupid. Kat frowned and nodded.

"She's proven herself time and time again, sir." She replied in AJ's defense. Birdie stared at her.

"Lieutenant Roberts, front and center!" he squawked. Still blank, she stepped up.

"Sir?" she asked politely. He looked her over again.

"You seem familiar." He commented. Her expression didn't change.

"You've met my twin brother sir. He's the green ranger for KO35's B Squad." She explained. He frowned and turned to Kat.

"Is this right, doctor? She's a _twin_?" he asked putting emphasis on the word twin. AJ made a face behind the supreme commanders back but Kat seemed to understand something she didn't because the feline scientist nodded.

"Yes sir. Commander Dante has told us that he's a wonderful fighter, much like his father." She replied easily. Birdie frowned.

"Yes, I recall Andros telling me about the boy." He commented. He turned back to the science technicians.

"From now on, I am in charge of earth's defenses. Commander Cruger has been deemed unfit to command. You will report all your findings to me, is that clear?" he asked. The cadets all nodded and voiced approval. AJ didn't and he noticed. He glared at her.

"Lieutenant, is something the matter with your voice? When I ask question, I demand a response." He told her angrily. She looked him in the eye.

"Oh, that wasn't a rhetorical question?" she asked innocently. He glared at her again.

"Watch your tone, lieutenant!" he yelled. She raised an eyebrow.

"The tone I am conveying is appropriate for the way I view your commandship, sir." She told him, calmly. His eyes narrowed as behind him, Kat made a pleading gesture not to do something stupid.

"Lieutenant, you are this close to being dismissed!" he told her angrily. Throwing away all pretences, she fell out of formation and stood in front of him.

"No problem. I resign my position as a member of SPD." She told him. Kat and the cadets all gasped. She ignored them. "With all due respect sir, you're nuts. Cruger is the best commander I've ever met in a hostile situation. My father couldn't have done any better."

With that, she walked out of the lab.

* * *

"GUYS!" Boom yelled as he burst into B commons. B Squad and the few cadets sitting around looked up in alarm. 

"Boom? What's wrong?" Sydney asked. He gulped a few times before getting the words out.

"AJ quit!" he gasped. The rangers shot to their feet.

"What!"

"She told Birdie that she didn't approve of his decision to run SPD himself and that Cruger was the one for the job. Then she walked out." He explained as Sky rushed out of the room. "Kinda like him."

* * *

"You have a visitor." The computer announced right before Sky burst into the room. AJ looked up, saw the furious look on his face, and sighed. 

"Before you say anything, I started thinking about this yesterday when Birdie showed up and fired Cruger." She told him as she zipped up her duffel. Sky stared at her.

"Why?" he asked simply. She looked in dead in the eye.

"I'm loyal to Cruger." She told him, before picking up her duffel bag and walking out of the room. Sky followed her.

"That doesn't mean you have to quit!" he told her. She turned to him just as the rest of the rangers walked into the officer's commons.

"When Cruger created the intergalactic SPD, Birdie, a man who has never been a ranger nor has been in any type of war, pushed Cruger from the helm, saying he had 'more experience.' He may have good intentions, but I'm not going to stick around and watch as his pride destroys us." She told him angrily. Sky simply stared at her. With a sigh, she hugged him.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can not work with someone I do not trust." She told them before hugging the others and walking out. Bridge and the rest of B Squad went over to the window and were saddened when they saw a black jeep pull up to the entrance and AJ's sister Zoë hop out. She disappeared inside the front and then reappeared ten minutes later with AJ and her luggage. Right before getting in the vehicle, AJ looked up and Bridge could have sworn she smiled at them.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Zoe asked as they got on the highway. AJ shrugged. 

"I can get a job with Aunt Hayley around the café while I search for an apartment. Uncle Billy once told me I'd always be welcomed at Lone Wolf." She mused. Her sister nodded.

* * *

"She what!" Cruger roared. Jack winced. He'd come to deliver the message from Gruumm and had made the mistake of mentioning that AJ had resigned on his behalf. 

"Of all the idiotic things she had to inherit from her father, why did his indisputable honor have to be one of them?" The former commander muttered to himself. Jack didn't reply but he did smile a bit.

* * *

"I talked to Billy earlier." Tommy told his oldest at dinner that night. AJ looked up. 

"And?" she asked hesitantly. He smiled at her.

"All I said was that you had quit SPD because of the decisions the big wigs were making and he told me that you can start on as his personal assistant once you get settled in." he informed her. AJ gave him a half smile. The four high school students looked at her.

"So you really quit?" Camryn asked in awe. AJ nodded.

"I told him I resigned." She admitted. The four teens shook their heads. Seeing the disbelieving looks on the four kid's faces, Tommy smiled.

"From everything I've heard about Birdie from Andros and Leo, I don't blame you for leaving. In fact, I talked to Rocky and the others. When Birdie fails, and we have no doubt he will, the Zeo and Turbo rangers will be there to take on Gruumm." He told his kids, glancing pointedly at AJ. She smiled at him.

"What color?"the ex-science lieutenant asked hesitantly, thinking yellow or pink. Tommy gave her a significant look.

"Red Zeo." He replied. She blinked, startled.

"Are you serious!" she yelped. He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. AJ simply stared at him, stunned. Zoë seemed to be the only other one who understood because she was grinning.

"All we need now is Cal and I to be black and white and you're set." She told her father. Tommy just chuckled.

* * *

"Commander Cruger?" Birdie asked as he walked into the command center. The rangers exchanged looks as the newly reinstated commander looked up from the computer consol. 

"Yes?" he asked. Birdie looked down at the data pad in his hand, glanced at the rangers, and sighed.

"You're requests have gone through." The avian man told the shadow ranger. The rangers looked at each other in confusion as Kat grinned.

"Both of them?" Cruger asked. The supreme commander nodded.

"It's unusual but this is an unusual situation. He's being informed as we speak." He reported. Cruger smiled.

"Good." He approved. Birdie eyed him.

"You've also been given permission to reinstate her to SPD." He told the Sirisian. Sky looked at Cruger sharply, hoping the supreme commander meant who he thought he meant. Cruger smiled as Birdie forged on.

"Given the reason for her leaving and your additional request, the counsel has agreed to the advancement." He told him vaguely. Cruger grinned as the rangers looked at each other hopefully, having figured out they were talking about AJ. A few minutes later, Birdie left to pack the remainder of his things. The moment the door shut, the rangers pounced on Cruger and Kat.

"Was he talking about AJ?" Jack asked. Cruger nodded.

"I'll be going to her home tonight." he told them. Sydney got a stubborn look in her eye.

"Not without us, you aren't."

* * *

"I'll get it!" Zoe called as the doorbell rang. 

"Uh…Aimee? I'm fairly certain it's for you." Zoemumbled as she walked into the dining room. Tommy and AJ both looked up and were surprised to see Cruger, Kat, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Sydney crowded in the doorway from the front hall. AJ stood up.

"Cruger!" she exclaimed, hurrying forward to shake his hand. Before she reached him, however, he raised a hand.

"The over stuffed pelican has reinstated me as commander of Earth's SPD." He informed her. She beamed.

"That's wonderful sir!" she told him as behind her, Tommy chuckled. Jack smirked.

"DC saved the birdbrains feathers from Gruumm himself. Birdie didn't have a choice but to reinstate him." He told her. AJ smiled.

"That's great. Has the feathered idiot left?" she asked hopefully, ignoring her dad and Kat's disapproving frowns. The rangers snickered as Cruger nodded with a grin.

"He's also given me permission to give you back this." He told her, handing her a box. Glancing at her father, she accepted the box and opened it. Nestled inside was her SPD badge. She looked up at Cruger with a surprised expression.

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Birdie may have been willing to accept your resignation but I'm not. You are a valuable member of SPD and I'm keeping you." He told her gruffly. AJ smiled slowly as she took the badge out of the box. She glanced at her dad who was nodding. He walked around the table and took it from her. Glancing at the people assembled, including Caleb, Dylan, Camryn, and Zoe (who he noticed absently had grabbed her camera) he turned back to his daughter and pinned the badge to her pajama top. She giggled.

"Not exactly my dress uniform." She commented, fingering the black hem. The rangers laughed as Cruger walked over, another case in his hand. Kat joined him.

"I'm also happy to give you this." He told her, opening the box to reveal a small silver star. She swallowed as he took it out.

"For your loyalty and dedication to SPD, to your superior officer, to the rangers for whom you serve, and for courage in the face of adversary, I promote you to Senior Lieutenant." He told her as he pinned the star next to her badge. The rangers smiled at her as her dad beamed happily. A flash from the corner made AJ blink. When the stars cleared, she saw Zoe smiling sheepishly, her camera held lightly in her hand as the rangers laughed. At her sister's look, the sixteen year old shrugged.

"It's not everyday your sister gets promoted to Sr. Lieutenant in her pajamas."

* * *

**End Notes:** There will be no update next week seeing as its Spring Break and I will be in New Orleans doing demolition with my church mission group. But never fear, the next chapter will be up the day after I get back! 

I am honored to announce that I have been nominated for some more awards! As of today (March 8), I have been nominated for **Best Incomplete Story**, and **Best Original Character** (AJ) at the _What a Character Power Ranger Fiction Awards_! Thank you for the nominations! Voting isn't up yet because not all the nominee's have been chosen, but I'll let you know when they do go up! To check out the nominees and categories go to my profile page and click on the link!

Also, for anyone interested in knowing, Betsy (my RA) has pinned a "notice" to Bash and my door that reads "Warning: These Girls May Be Hazardous To Your Sleep." We think it's because we got back from Denver around 1:30am last night and we were not very quiet as we watched the Prisoner of Azkaban. Considering you can hear phone conversations through the walls and Betsy's room is right next door, we think we kept her up till about four. (Sheepish grin).


	16. Perspective

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During **_Perspective_** From this time on, it's more or less AU as far as the episode storylines go.

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** The very AU-ishness of this fic is about to start.

* * *

**Bridge:** (while fighting the Krybots) _Okay, that's 5, 7, 8... Whoa, wait, did I miss one? Uh, okay, wait, I'll just start over. 1! 2...!

* * *

_

"Roberts?" Cruger called after the rangers had left. AJ looked up from her computer, wisps of hair escaping her ponytail as she worked on the new powers again. She'd been officially given an office as Director of Ranger BioPhysics but she rarely used it, preferring the command center where she could keep on eye on the rangers.

"Yes sir?" She asked. He chuckled at the slightly glazed look in her eyes. She'd been working on the computer for three hours straight. The powers were nearly finished; only a few modifications and they'd be set. Cruger could hardly wait.

"A transfer cadet will be arriving in ten minutes. Could you please meet his shuttle and show him to his quarters?" The commander asked. She stood, stretching her arms to the ceiling.

"Sure." She agreed easily. Ever since she had been promoted, she'd been in a great mood. Cruger hid a smile. _And her mood is only going to get better…_

"Oh and Roberts?" He called before she walked out the door. She turned.

"You have the rest of the day off. He's in B-2." He told her mysteriously. From the main computer, Kat hid a smile. AJ was puzzled, but just shrugged it off and walked out.

* * *

"Welcome to Earth. If you are SPD personal, please step to the right and have your ID cards scanned. If you are civilians, please step to the left to have your travel papers confirmed. Enjoy your stay." The SPD shuttle attendant was telling the passengers as AJ walked down to greet the new transfer. Cadet Soroya nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello, ma'am. The transfer cadet is having his ID checked." She informed her. Thanking the young woman, AJ turned to the right and saw a young man in a Kerovian uniform. She felt a pang and pushed aside the desire to have her brother back.

"There you go cadet. You're all set. New uniforms will be issued to you either today or tomorrow. The senior lieutenant assigned to orientate you should arrive shortly." Ensign Markus Williams told the cadet. AJ shook away her thoughts and approached.

"Actually, I'm…all…ready…JASON!" She shrieked as the cadet turned around to reveal the smirking face of her twin. She leapt into his arms and he staggered backwards.

AJ couldn't believe it. Her brother was back! At SPD! He was home! She realized suddenly that she was crying and laughing as JD struggled to stand and hug her at the same time. Wiping away tears, she hugged her brother again.

"What…I don't…What are you doing here?" she finally asked. He chuckled.

"Cruger requested a cadet transfer. He felt it would be safer if I was around to make sure you didn't get tied to cliffs or attacked by monsters in friends bodies." He teased. AJ blushed; she did have a habit of getting into a bunch of scrapes. She hugged him again and he laughed. She joined him and they began walking towards the escalators as they quickly got caught up.

"How's dad?"

"Complaining that when he was in high school he paid attention to the teacher."

"Yeah right!"

"That's what I said."

"What about the brats?"

"Caleb and Sandra broke up and according to Zoë, he's been sequestering himself in his room writing songs about lost love."

"Sequestering?"

"Shut up."

"So what about Zoë and Cammie? Any boyfriends I need to scare away?"

"Nope, Cal and Dy seem to be doing a good job of that on their own, if what dad's been telling me is true." AJ told him as they grabbed her twins' luggage. JD snickered.

"Good, they did as I asked." He commented as he attempted to juggle three duffle bags. AJ rolled her eyes but said nothing. She knew how much her brother worried about their siblings.

"Dad's gonna be so excited that your back." She commented. JD nodded.

"I can't wait to see him. The munchkins too." There was no mention of contacting their mother; he'd never forgiven her for cheating on their dad.

"Do you think we can go see them tonight?" JD asked suddenly. AJ brightened.

"Cruger gave me the rest of the day off!" she exclaimed, finally understanding why. JD beamed.

"That's great!...How are we gonna get there?" he asked suddenly as they walked into B commons. AJ motioned to the door in between Sky, Bridge and Jack's bedrooms.

"I think I can wrangle up one of the SPD jeeps. An old one." She replied as they walked in. JD gratefully put the bags on the bare bed as AJ used a remote control to maneuver the storage containers to a corner. JD looked around. A queen size bed, a small nightstand, a dresser, a wardrobe, and two doors were the only things in the room. He investigated the door to the right and found a small storage space. Looking in the other door he found a bathroom that connected to the dorm on the other side. He poked his head in the other room and was faced with blue and green.

"Your bathroom connects to Sky and Bridge's." AJ commented behind him. JD jumped a mile as he twirled around. AJ studied him with an amused grin.

"You still do that?" he asked, referring to her ability to creep up behind people unnoticed. She smirked.

"Yup. And this time I didn't use my gift." She commented. JD snickered as he remembered the last time AJ had snuck up on someone using her gift of invisibility. Their father had ended up wearing the Pepsi he had been drinking.

* * *

Half an hour later, AJ had successfully checked out a SPD jeep and the twins were on the highway heading to Reefside. AJ was laughing as JD told her about Selwyn and Aslana's first date.

"…And then, he handed her the roses, not realizing a snake had crawled into the bouquet!" JD told her. Keeping one hand on the wheel, AJ wiped away tears of laughter.

"And she's still dating him!" She asked incredulously. JD nodded, still laughing.

"Yeah, but he's never gonna live that down." He joked. AJ snickered.

"How's uncle skunk-head?" she asked once she had gotten her laughter under control. JD snickered.

"Scared." He replied, grinning. She glanced at him as they finally reached the road that led to the Oliver house.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly. JD snickered again.

"Auntie Ashley's been saying she misses the sounds of little kids running around the house." He told her. AJ started laughing as the house came into view. She parked and turned the jeep off before turning to her twin.

"Invisibility?" she asked. He nodded and then disappeared as the door to the house opened and Camryn poked her head out.

"AIMEE!" She squealed, running out. AJ hopped out the jeep just as Camryn barreled into her. She laughed and hugged her sister as the rest of the family walked out with Uncle Jason, Aunt Kimberly, and her cousins. The only Scott child who wasn't there was Madison who lived on KO35 with her husband Myles, Andros' oldest son. The next few minutes were extremely confusing as AJ greeted her family and cooed over Austin's three year old son Ian. Tai San Tsukino-Scott was glowing as she placed a hand over her swollen belly.

"A couple more months, huh?" AJ asked as she softly hugged her Aunt Trini's only daughter. Tai San nodded.

"Baby Trini is expected in two months." She informed her as Rachel came over and threw her arms around AJ.

"Girl, it's been too long! You need to come to the movies with me and Jae tonight." She told her. AJ smiled.

"Wish I could. I'm only here for the day." She replied, knowing instinctively her twin brother had gone into the house. Nearby, Zoe shook her head.

"You work too much." The sixteen year old scolded. Twenty year old Logan and sixteen year old Cade nodded their agreement. AJ raised an eyebrow when she noticed Cade was standing extremely close to her sister. Seeing her look, Zoë blushed. Tommy whistled.

"Let's head inside." He called. AJ smiled and dutifully allowed herself to be dragged into the house. Once the door shut, she turned to her dad.

"I have an announcement I want everyone to hear." She whispered impishly. Tommy gave her a puzzled look but nodded.

"Everyone in the living room." Tommy yelled over the laughing of the family. Once everyone was settled, they turned to AJ expectedly. Everyone but her aunt and three cousins. Kimberly was whispering with Zoe, Tai San, and Rachel in a knowing manner. She rolled her eyes.

"For the record, this has nothing to do with Sky." She told them firmly. Tommy and Jason laughed as Kimberly pouted. AJ felt a hand on her shoulder and grinned as her brother blinked into existence.

"Actually, it has to do with me." JD said as he reappeared. The room was dead silent as everyone stared at the twins in astonishment. Then JD smirked and the spell was broken.

"JD!" The room erupted in noise as Zoë, Caleb, Dylan, and Camryn pounced on their older brother. With a yelp, AJ jumped out of the way just as Rachel, Cade, and Logan joined the heap on the floor. Austin was holding Tai San's hand and grinning as they and the adults watched the tangle of limbs. AJ glanced at her dad and smiled when she saw the tears in his eyes as he watched his oldest son attempting to dig his way out from under the bodies piled on top of him.

* * *

An hour later an impromptu welcome back barbeque was under way as Tommy, Jason, and various uncles stood talking around the two grills. JD was surrounded bytheir younger cousins who had driven over either on their own or with their parents. He was telling stories about his training and day to day life on KO-35. Kimberly and her various aunts were sitting on the back porch, talking. AJ had been avoiding going near the women because her Aunt Kimberly had a very familiar gleam in her eye. AJ grinned when she saw her three grandparents and Uncle David walk into the backyard through the house. JD didn't notice them until Grandpa Sam was sitting in his wheelchair directly behind the former Kerovian green ranger.

"The fledgling has returned an eagle." The aged shaman told his great grandson. JD whipped around.

"Grandfather!" He yelled, bending down and hugging him. AJ grinned and searched for her cousin Tashina Taylor. She finally found her talking with Jaelyn, Rachel, and Emma McKnight.

"Hey guys, wanna volley?" AJ asked, motioning to the volleyball net set up on the side of the yard. Nearby, Logan overheard and grinned.

"Guys versus girls." He called out, grabbing the ball from near a bush. The girls glanced at each other and smirked.

"Jae, Tashi, Rach, Em, and I against you and four others. Sounds fair." She replied. Zoë, Camryn, Tonia Fernandez, Paige Cranston, and Ismey Park walked over.

"What about us?" Zoë demanded. AJ smirked and turned to Logan who'd been joined by Cade, Austin, James McKnight, and Kevin James.

"Ten on ten?" she arched a brow and her cousin grinned.

"Yo, guys verse girls. We need five more guys!" he called out. Immediately Caleb, Dylan, JD, Brian Cranston, and Jeff Fernandez walked over. The adults and the rest of the teens and kids settled down to watch what they knew would be a very entertaining match.

* * *

It was nearly ten by the time AJ and JD had arrived back in New Tech. The game had lasted for nearly two hours, as both teams had been making wise-cracks as they played and tackled each other every so often. Despite their confidence however, the boys had lost to the girls, eight of whom had played, or were playing, on their school volleyball team.

"I had a blast." JD commented as they walked into the base. They nodded hello to the attendant on night shift and headed to the tenth floor.

"Everyone did." She replied as they stepped into the elevator. JD chuckled.

"I can still see Dad's expression when you somersaulted over the net to hit Logan." He commented. AJ barely hid a smile.

"Logan called me a shrimp. I hate shrimp. I am not a shrimp." She told him. JD snorted.

"Whatever you say, Aimes." She gasped and playfully hit him as they arrived on their floor. As they walked into to B Commons, neither noticed the rangers startled looks.

"You know, we should do this more often." She told him as they stood in front of his room. JD chuckled and the rangers exchanged puzzled looks.

"Well, now that I'm back, things will be normal again." He told her. She giggled.

"You're right. If Gruumm could just blow himself up, everything would be perfect." She sighed. JD grinned down at her as Sky slowly sank down into the chair, a look of sorrow crossing his features. Jack and Syd glanced worriedly at the blue ranger as JD kissed AJ on the cheek.

"Night Artemis." He told her fondly. She giggled again at the use of her old nickname.

"Night Apollo." She replied in kind, giving him a hug. JD walked inside the door and AJ turned around. She jumped when she noticed the rangers.

"Oh hey guys." She greeted them. They looked at her oddly but AJ didn't notice. She absently said goodnight and walked out the door to her own quarters. The rangers all turned to Sky.

"I'm so sorry." Syd told him softly. Sky didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the new cadets closed door.

* * *

**End Notes:** The road to true love is never easy!

As I'm sure you noticed, definite ranger couples are showcased in this chapter as well as their kids. In other words, lots of new names have been mentioned. I tried making it as unconfusing as possible but I'm not entirely sure I succeeded. Let me know what you think.

Thank you for the kind words of encouragement regarding my trip to New Orleans last week. It was really hard seeing all the destruction that still hasn't even begun to be cleaned up. But, we worked for three days and were able to help four or five different families start the process of rebuilding so it's all good. I will say this though, 26 people in two vans and two trucks driving for two days is not at all confortable!


	17. Messenger

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During **_Messenger, Parts 1 & 2._** From this time on, it's more or less AU as far as the episode storylines go.

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** BOOM NEVER BUILDS THE RADIO RECIEVER; THEY NEVER GOT THE MESSAGE FROM THE FUTURE.

* * *

**Z:** _Sorry, I'm late. I met a new friend._  
**Bridge:** _So did we...but I don't think you're gonna like him.

* * *

_

**Bridge:** (about the Omega Ranger) _what's with being here one minute, and then being, like, this teeny tiny little sparkle the next?  
_**Boom:** _Did you just say "sparkle"?_  
**Bridge:** _Maybe more like a "twinkle"?

* * *

_

"Hello, Commander!" AJ chirped the next day as she walked into the command center. The rangers were no where to be seen but JD was standing next to the main computer terminal, talking with Kat. She beamed.

"Hey JD, Dr. Manx!" She greeted the two enthusiastically as she hugged her brother again. Kat, Cruger, and JD laughed. Cruger turned to the two cadets.

"I would like the two of you to join the rangers on the obstacle course today." He requested. The twins smirked at each other and nodded. Back during basic training, the obstacle course had been their favorite activity. Kat chuckled.

"After the course, you're in charge of science, Lieutenant. I'm finishing up Project Twin." The feline scientist told her. AJ nodded her understanding and the two siblings left. Cruger turned to Manx.

"When will Project Twin be ready?" he asked. Manx smiled.

"The only thing left is to power up the zords which will take approximately three hours." She told him. Cruger nodded.

"Very well. I want the powers up and running in four hours, at the latest." He ordered. Kat nodded and left for the zord bay where Boom was already hard at work. She looked up at the two new zords and smiled. Built with agility in mind, the zords were sleek and humanoid. The Solar Eclipse Warrior Zord was a bit shorter than the Delta Squad Megazord and it was all black and gold. The cockpit was situated in the chest, directly behind the goldsun emblem. The Lunar Eclipse Warrior Zord was just like it's counterpart but was silver, black, and had a silvercrescent moonemblem on the chest. For some odd reason that Boom never understood, Kat always associated the gold zord as "he" and the silver zord as "she." _Probably because I know who will be piloting these things…._

"Okay, cadets, lets get to work."

* * *

"Check who it is." Jack called quietly, motioning to the two people walking over. Sky swallowed when he saw AJ and the newcomer laughing as they made there way to the obstacle course. Both wore black SPD shirts and grey track pants, making them look somewhat similar. There were enough differences however, that none even considered the possibility that they were related. Sky turned back to making sure the course ropes were secured.

"Hello, cadets." AJ called and then laughed when the cadet muttered something. Sky glanced at her again with a scowl. AJ didn't notice but the cadet did and gave the blue ranger a look.

"Cruger has asked me and Jay here to do the course with you guys." AJ announced. Sky snapped his attention to the petite young woman in surprise. Normally, B Squad worked alone.

"Okay, who's going to go first?" Jack asked, taking the appearance of the two personnel in stride. AJ shrugged and the cadet stepped forward.

"I will." He announced with a grin at AJ. Sky scowled and stepped forward, brushing aside Bridge's raised hand.

"Me too." He replied. AJ looked startled as Jack nodded, a peculiar gleam in his eye.

"First one to finish wins." Jack announced. The two cadets nodded just as Syd and Z moved away from the wall of mud.

"Jay, be careful." AJ told her brother, knowing somehow that Sky was in a bad mood. JD knocked an eyebrow and nodded. He walked over to the starting line and took in the wood in front of him. He smiled at the blue ranger who ignored him. JD sighed and prepared for the race.

"Go!" Jack yelled and the two cadets sprung forward. In no time flat they had both gone over the wall, through the tunnel, across the suspended log, through the barbed floor-fence, and across the mud pit. They raced through the tires and jumped on the top tier. JD didn't bother checking anything down below and simply jumped onto the inflated mat. As he rolled off, Sky landed and bounced to his feet. Sky was only a step behind the new cadet as they ran across the finish line. Panting, JD gave AJ a grin and she smiled. Half way through the course she had realized she didn't know who she wanted to win. She turned to consol Sky but he shrugged her off, stalking towards the showers. AJ frowned, wounded, as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"Lieutenant and Cadet Roberts to the Command Center. Lieutenant and Cadet Roberts to the Command Center immediately." Kat's voice called urgently over the intercom later that day. AJ dropped her brother's jeans and sprinted out the door, JD hot on her heels.

A few minutes later they ran into the command center to find Kat working furiously at the computer consol and images of the rangers on the screen. AJ winced when she saw the rangers fall from their zord and demorph in a flash of light.

"What's going on? Who is that woman?" AJ asked as she moved Cadet Harris aside. Kat didn't reply, too absorbed in whatever she was frantically working on.

It didn't take long for the rangers to come limping back in however and finally AJ got the answer to her question.

"Her name is Morgana. She's may have the imagination of a ten year old but she is not to be underestimated." Cruger told them. AJ and JD exchanged looks that didn't go unnoticed by Sky. He turned back to Cruger with a scowl.

AJ and JD watched in stunned silence as Birdie informed Cruger that help could not be sent and the rangers went out to fight anyway. Before Cruger himself went to join the rangers, he nodded to Kat.

"Now's the time." Without another word he was out the door. The feline scientist turned to the twins.

"Come with me." She ordered, walking out. With a confused look, the two followed Kat to a zord bay AJ had never seen before. As they walked in, AJ gasped.

"Oh my god! It's the zords for the sun and moon!" she exclaimed as a technician handed Kat a box and then left. The scientist turned to the twins with a smile.

"The rangers need help." She told them. AJ and JD exchanged looks.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" AJ commented as she watched the box warily.

"These zords can withstand some of the blasts Shorty is throwing. They need to be deployed." Kat continued, ignoring AJ's interruption. This time, JD spoke up.

"How can we get them to the rangers?" He asked quietly. AJ turned to Kat with an expectant look. She shook her head.

"They're not for the rangers. At least, not Cruger or B Squad." She told them. The twins wore identically confused looks on their faces as they watched Kat open the box to reveal the two morphers AJ and Boom had created.

"They're for you." She told them, smiling slightly at their incredulous expressions.

"WHAT!"

"Siblings can't be on the same team, Kat, you know that." AJ reminded the feline scientist, fighting the urge to grab the silver morpher. Kat smiled.

"Birdie and the counsel relented. Why do you think you were brought home, Jason?" Kat asked gently. The twins stared hard at each other in surprise.

"You mean…I was creating powers for JD and myself?" The Sr. Lieutenant asked. Kat nodded, handing the morphers to them.

"The rangers need you two." She told them and then stepped to the side. AJ and JD glanced at each other again and nodded. Standing at attention, the twins thrust the morphers out.

"SPD Emergency!"

It was unlike anything AJ had ever experienced. Every particle of her body, including what felt like her hair and nails, was filled with a bright silver light that reminded the young woman of cool water and wisps of air. Next to her, her brother felt the same thing only he was reminded of the heat of fire and the vibrancy of the earth. Neither could see what Kat could see however and it took the feline's breath away. Instead of the traditional morph of SPD rangers, the twins glowed with an inner light as a full sun and a crescent moon appeared on their foreheads. The light encompassed their bodies and wrapped them in their new armor, the helmets appearing last.

AJ was clothed in a silver skirt, tunic, gloves, and boots. The armor around the legs and arms were black, as were the scabbards on her sides, and all the basic lining was silver. There was a small black shield over the shoulders with a silver crescent moon in the center. The helmet was silver with a black crescent upside down shaped visor and the SPD insignia in between the crescent points. Next to her, her brother shined in a gold tunic, gloves, and boots. The leggings, arms, belt, the shield, and the scabbard on his back were black with the various lining of the uniform shining gold. There was a gold sun in the center of the shield and the helmet was gold with a black visor that resembled half a sun, the SPD insignia just above it. On the area where the badges would have gone were the basic power source of the new rangers, talismans of the moon and sun that had been kept locked away by Alpha 5 for years and given to SPD for safe-keeping by Billy.

With the morph complete, AJ's head was filled with tons of information, including how to board her new zord. With a grin, she jumped up, transforming into a silver beam of light. The next thing she knew, she was in the zord which instantly powered up at her presence. She glanced through the view screen and smiled at how small Kat was. She pressed the outside speaker.

"Thanks, Kat!" She called. With a grin, she moved the zord away as the door to the bay opened. Next to her, JD did the same. It didn't take long for them to join the fight and when they did, AJ had to hide a grin at B Squads exclamations.

"Woah!"

"New zords, all right!"

"New rangers too!"

"Man, this is awesome!"

"Who are they?" This last question was spoken quietly by Sky as he watched the two new zords joined the attack on Shorty until the monster exploded in a ball of fire. In excitement, the rangers ejected from their zord and landed on the ground. A beat later, two beams of light, one silver the other gold, crashed onto the ground to reveal the forms of two new rangers. The rangers were ecstatic as they demorphed, thinking the new rangers would do the same. They didn't.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he stepped forward with a smile on his face. The rangers looked at each other and it seemed they came to a decision.

"We've met before and trust me when I say we will again." The gold ranger told them before they blinked out of existence. The rangers stood there in shock for a few minutes before deciding to head back to base.

* * *

AJ and JD, laughing, stumbled into the base just a few minutes before B Squad. Still invisible, they didn't notice Boom twirl around in a circle as he tried to find the source of the laughing. They became silent however as the rangers walked in.

"Commander, did you see that! We have new rangers!" Bridge exclaimed happily. Jack, Syd, and Z all started talking at once, expounding their excitement on the addition before Cruger held up a hand to silence them. He turned to the silent blue ranger as AJ and JD looked on curiously.

"Are you not happy about the new rangers, Sky?" Cruger asked. Sky looked at him, to the confused but happy expressions on his teammate's faces and the amused smile on Kat's.

"Who are they sir?" he asked. Cruger cocked his head and the twins took that as their signal. They stepped forward and reappeared. The rangers jumped and Boom let out a small squeal. They'd been standing next to him and he hadn't realized. AJ giggled as JD shook his head. Cruger smiled at them.

"These two were personally selected by myself and Kat for the powers AJ and Boom created using the moon and sun talismans we received from Billy Cranston. You five are doing extremely well handling Gruumm but its been decided you can use a little bit more help." He explained, avoiding the subject of identity. Jack grinned and stepped forward.

"In that case, welcome to the ranger team!" he told them, holding out a hand. JD, grinning behind his helmet accepted the hand just as the alarms sounded. The twins glanced at each other, there twin bond more pronounced with their new powers.

"Let us go. According to Dr. Manx, our suits and zords can withstand the blasts of Devastation more than yours can." JD told them. The rangers looked to Kat in surprise and she nodded.

"It won't be much more than yours, but he's right. They have a better chance of defeating Devastation without some sort of injury." She explained. Jack and the rangers glanced at each other.

"We're a team. We fight together." Sky finally answered as the rest of B Squad nodded. AJ stepped forward.

"We're not saying we're not stronger as a team. We simply don't want any injuries." She explained quietly. Sky looked startled but the rangers seemed to accept her words.

"Alright, but if you need help we're coming." Jack told her in his best leader voice. Smiling behind her helmet, AJ nodded and followed her brother out of the room. The rangers turned to the computer screens as the two new rangers appeared opposite of Morgana and Devastation.

* * *

"I'll take lilac head, you take care of the krybots." AJ said, taking charge. Accepting his sister's leadership, JD nodded and jumped into the middle of the army of krybots, taking several out as he landed on them. He stood immediately and spin kicked several krybots to the ground, not seeing the two that came up on either side of him to grab his arms. With a yell, he flipped backwards, using the momentum to throw the krybots forward into a trash can. He then grabbed his side arm.

"Solar Staff!" He shouted as he ran through the line of krybots, smashing as he went. Several went down as he grinned behind his helmet.

Meanwhile, AJ was having a blast as she fought the purple-clad Morgana.

"Is that all you got, la Fey?" She called as she flipped over the villainess' head. Morgana shrieked and ran towards her, a sword appearing in her hand. Without a second thought, AJ's hands went to the scabbards on her sides.

"Lunar Blades!" she shouted as she met Morgana head on. In a shower of sparks, the three weapons met. The force of the impact threw the two women back a few feet. Heaving, they both stood up, neither noticing Devastation as he approached.

Suddenly, AJ shrieked in agony as Devastation's circle of fury engulfed both her and Morgana. Feeling as though thousands of hot pokers had stabbed her body, AJ fell to her knees.

"NO!" JD yelled when he saw his sister fall to the ground. The fury abated and Morgana, extremely weakened, retreated. AJ didn't move.

* * *

"No way…." Sky whispered in astonishment as he saw the lunar ranger remain frozen on her knees. He looked around to where AJ would normally be monitoring the battle and realized that she wasn't there. Knowing she would never leave a battle unattended, Sky realized just who the silver clad ranger had to be. He twirled around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a smile on her face, Kat looked him in the eye and nodded. Without a word, he stepped to the side and grabbed his morpher.

"SPD, Emergency!"

Without waiting for his teammates, he raced out of the room. Jack, Syd, Z, and Bridge looked at each other and then quickly followed him, not entirely sure why Sky had morphed and then taken off.

Sky and the rest of B Squad got to the battle just in time to see Devastation standing over the prone form of the lunar ranger. As the monster brought down his sword, Sky's eyes widened behind his helmet.

"NO!" he yelled just as a clash of sparks signaled that Devastation's attack had been deflected.

AJ looked up at the monster, her teeth gritting, and sparks falling off her Lunar Blades.

"Not in this lifetime bozo!" she yelled, thrusting forward with all her strength. Devastation stumbled back as AJ flipped to her feet. With a cry of triumph, JD and B Squad joined her. Sky placed a gloved hand on her arm, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She looked up, her shock hidden by the helmet. She nodded as the other rangers looked on in surprise and confusion.

"Wait a minute! Who'd you call a bozo!" Devastation suddenly yelled. AJ looked over in amusement. Stepping forward, she put a hand on her hip.

"Who do you think!" She asked sarcastically. With a mighty cry, Devastation surged forward as the ranger jumped out of the way. AJ, however stood her ground and blocked his sword strike with her lunar blades. As the two parried back and forth, Jack called RIC for the Canine Cannon.

"Luna, get out of the way!" Jack suddenly yelled, giving the new ranger a nickname that would stick for quite a while. With one last swipe of her blades, AJ dove out of the range of fire as the rangers called judgment.

"Guilty! Prepare to be contained!" Sky yelled in triumph.

"Not in this lifetime, pests!" The monster cried as he jumped to safety in the form of a giant zord. The rangers gathered together as Jack called for their own zords.

"Kat, we need the Delta Runners!"

"Don't forget the Eclipse zords!" AJ added as she joined her comrades.

"Both sets of zords are on their way." Kat responded. A few minutes later the zords appeared on the scene. B Squad waited just until the two new rangers had boarded their zords again before jumping into their own. AJ smiled as she landed in her zord again and she could have sworn she heard a soft voice whisper in the back of her head. "Let's send this guy back to Hades."

With a grin, AJ pressed the communications button on her panel as the Delta Squad Megazord attacked Devastation.

"Hey Apollo, what do you say we combine these lovingly dangerous pieces of metal?" She called and grinned when her brother answered.

"I say about time!" he yelled as the Solar Zord began transforming. The rangers and the monster stopped fighting to watch as the two zords merged into one.

AJ sat in her cockpit patiently as her brother's zord jumped in the air and separated at the waist. With a flash of light, the legs of the Solar Zord became four pieces of golden armor that melded to the arms and legs of the Lunar Zord. AJ and JD jumped from their respective cockpits as the Solar Zord's torso changed into a chest plate, helmet, and hand shield. At the same time, the cockpit of the Lunar Zord was thrust forward and melded with the half sun emblem from the chest plate. The new crest rotated 180 degrees until the sun and moon were side by side. A black ring flashed around the insignia as the two rangers landed back in the cockpit of their joined zord—the Warrior Eclipse Megazord.

"Gotta love it!" AJ exclaimed once she had landed in her seat. Her brother looked over at her and laughed.

"Just because there are two of you doesn't mean you can take me!" Devastation yelled as he slammed into the Delta Squad Megazord. With a cry, the megazord fell to the ground.

"Yo, Bozo! Why don't you pick on someone who isn't distracted!" AJ yelled a beat before the Warrior sword compacted with the monster. Devastation fell back as B Squad got their zord back up.

"Hey Luna, on the count of three!" Jack yelled. AJ nodded, bring the sword back up as her brother worked the movement of the zords legs.

"One!" The police blaster was suddenly in the Delta Squad Megazord's hands.

"Two!" AJ yelled, connecting the sword and hand shield.

"Three! Fire!" The police blaster fired as AJ threw the connected sword and shield which formed into a large ball of fire. Both hit Devastation at the same time causing the monster to fall forward and blow up. The two Megazord's posed for a second before the seven rangers jumped out and the zord's disconnected and flew away.

Back at the Command Center, the rangers were grinning and generally enjoying themselves as Cruger talked privately with the still morphed AJ and JD. Off to the side, Boom sat at AJ's workstation, watching everything with a smile on his face. He, like Sky, had figured out the identity of the new lunar ranger and had a pretty good guess who her new partner was.

"Hey, wait a minute! We still don't know who you two are." Sydney suddenly realized. Z looked up from her hug with Bridge, startled.

"Syd's right. Who are you guys?" The yellow ranger asked as she let go of the now blushing green ranger.

AJ and JD both grinned behind their helmets. In a soft voice none but Cruger could hear, AJ told JD to go first. He did and smirked at the startled looks he received from his new teammates.

"Hey." He waved as next to him, the lunar ranger's armor dissolved to reveal the smiling face of AJ. Jack sat down on his chair hard at her appearance while Bridge and Boom both simply grinned. Sydney and Z exchanged high fives. Off to the side, Sky didn't do anything except swallow and AJ's expression faltered a bit. Seeing this, Sky straightened and walked over.

Everything went silent as the occupants of the room watched the blue ranger walk over to stand in front of AJ. Looking down at her, he search her eyes for any clue as to her feelings for him. Seeing nothing but hope, he smiled and bent down to hug her. Everyone released held breathes and smiled at each other. Next to his sister, JD sighed and held out a hand to the surprised blue ranger.

"Hey, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm JD Roberts, AJ's twin brother."

**End Notes: **So sorry, but I really couldn't think of a better way to end this.

_Question:_ How did you like this chapter? I'm fairly certain some, if not all of you, were expecting AJ to become a ranger but since I've never given clear evidence to that until now…

So, what did you think?

**TricksterWolf** asked a very good question about one of the girls, possibly Syd, realizing the new guy looked an awful lot like AJ. If they were identical, I would agree it would be difficult to not notice the similarities. However, twins don't always look like each other. Identical twins are always boy-boy or girl-girl. Boy-Girl twins, however, are always fraternal (girl-girland boy-boy can also be fraternal—the Olsen twins are proof of that) and fraternal twins don't have to look like each other. In fact, I know three sets of twins here at my school: a set of identical girls I always get mixed up (not so much now that Sarah died her hair black), a set of fraternal boys who look exactly alike (and who I also get mixed up a lot), and a brother and sister who are as different as night and day (no pun intended). In fact, a friend of mine had to tell me they were even related because they really don't look anything alike.

So that's my explanation to the obliviousness of it all!

**the real vampire** noticed the name of Tai San. It does originate from the New Zealand show, the Tribe and a few more names from the show might pop up (in fact, some already have). Awesome job on spotting that, by the way!


	18. Zapped

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During **Zapped**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **This ep takes place right after Zapped because I haven't actually seen that ep yet and knowing my luck I would royally screw it up. There's also the fact, I'm attempting to combine two different rangers into the space one ranger occupied. Yeesh!

**Additional Notes:** Wow, two chapter in one week. I'm on a roll!

* * *

**Syd:** (after being freed from Mysticon's spell) _What? Where am I?_  
**Bridge:** _In the middle of a fight!_  
**Syd:** _What else is new?

* * *

_

It had been a very fun week for AJ and JD. The day after they'd become rangers, they'd gotten a surprise party as a celebration. For the first time in her life, AJ had realized why her father had enjoyed getting his ass kicked on a daily basis when he was a teen. Despite the bruises, fights, and many many hours of training, she had a found a connection with a group of people that understood her in ways only JD ever had. The rangers you fought with weren't just your friends—they became part of your family.

She'd also had the opportunity to shock her dad into speechlessness; a fact she enjoyed immensely since he didn't shock very easily. The expression on Tommy's face when he saw AJ and JD morph was a memory she would cherish forever.

Her Uncle Billy had also been very happy for them but had pulled the twins aside when he saw the power sources.

"I just wanted to let you two know that these powers are very…different. I guarded them for years and I know how they work. Just...don't freak out when some things…pop up." The original blue ranger had warned his niece and nephew. A little taken aback, they had just nodded and went back to the party at Hayley's.

Then there was the Delta Warrior Megazord, the new combination of the eclipse zords and the Delta Squad Megazord. The two eclipse zords had become body armor for the Delta Squad Megazord and the fire power had been increased because of the solar and lunar energy of the eclipse zords.

Of course, there had been some low points as well. The ranger's jealousy was the one she hadn't enjoyed at all. She hadn't been involved with the whole Mysticon fiasco except for the final zord fight; Cruger had kept her behind because he wanted the rangers adjust to JD and he felt she would have been a distraction. Even so, she'd heard all about it from JD later that night, including Sky's somewhat rude behavior towards her twin.

This, she thought, had brought her to Sky's room.

"Come in!" Bridge called when the computer announced a visitor. Bridge glanced up from his book and smiled happily at AJ.

"Hi!" he chirped, setting his book down. Across the room, Sky set his weights down on the floor and grabbed a nearby towel. AJ swallowed when she saw that he wasn't wearing his jacket. Averting her eyes from the blue ranger's biceps, she looked at Bridge.

"Could you excuse us a moment?" she asked politely. He nodded, smiling softly. Quickly grabbing his book, he left the two rangers alone.

"What is it?" Sky asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Why have you been so rude to my brother, Sky?" she asked bluntly. Sky's jaw twitched.

"I haven't been rude."

"Really, because from what I've seen and heard, you're treating him like he's my ex or something and since we haven't actually dated I don't understand why you're acting like the jealous boyfriend." She argued, sitting down in Bridge's chair. Sky avoided her eyes.

"He knows you." He muttered. AJ frowned, confused.

"Yeah, he's my brother." She reminded him. Sky exhaled loudly.

"You've been avoiding me and spending a lot of time with him. It was…odd." He told her, still not looking her in the eye. AJ blushed.

"I haven't…JD was on KO35 for three years. We're twins, I missed him. Is it so bad I wanted to spend some time with him?" She asked delicately. Sky looked up at her.

"No. But why were you avoiding me?" he asked seriously. She swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"I was embarrassed." She mumbled. His shoulder's sagged.

"Because of the kiss." He replied. Despite it being a statement, not a question, she nodded shyly.

"I…like you." She finally admitted quietly. His head snapped up in astonishment.

"You do?" he whispered. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Sky was gob smacked. The others had been telling him that AJ liked him but he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up and now, here she was, telling him they were right. Suddenly, without warning, a voice popped up in his head.

"Oh for the love of 'Dite, tell her already!" the voice ordered in exasperation. He frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked mentally, not noticing AJ's suddenly misty eyes.

"I go by many names but you may call me Salene. I'm the guardian of the woman you love. If you don't tell her already, I swear by the Styx that I will make you pay for hurting my chosen!" the voice yelled. He looked up at AJ and softened at her tears. He stood up.

"AJ…Aimee…I…would you…how…damnit!" he whispered as she looked up at him in confusion. Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed her arms and lifted her to his chest. He cupped her face in his hand and bent down to gently placed his lips over hers. Fire sprung in his heart when he felt her respond and he tightened his hold on her waist as her arms wound around his neck.

Finally, the need for air forced them apart. The two stared at each other shyly, Sky's forehead resting against hers. Looking into her shining eyes, he smiled softly.

"Aimee, would you go to dinner with me Friday night?" He whispered. She brightened and Sky could've sworn he saw a silver glow come off her body as she nodded.

"I'd love to, Sky."

* * *

**End Notes: **FINALLY! 

So far, this is one of my favorite chapters and I'm sure you all know why!

Poll: Which chapter so far have you enjoyed the most and which episode are you looking forward to?


	19. Reflections

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During **Reflections, Part One and Two**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **Um…some things are changed in this chapter. But only some minor things!And some of the changes were dialogue because I couldn't remember the real dialogue. Sorry!

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to **the real vampire** who has been really looking forward to this chapter/ep!

**2nd Author Notes:** I'm so very happy that I went and decided to upload this chapter today instead of Friday. See the end notes for the reason why!

* * *

(seeing Jack in his battlizer)**Morgana:**_Boys and their toys._

* * *

**Z:**_Keep your eyes peeled for anything weird, okay?_  
(sees Mirloc's reflection in the mirror)**  
Bridge:**_Like that?_

* * *

"Si-yah!" AJ yelled as her zord swat at the blue delta runner which was currently buzzing around her head. The two of them were working on getting AJ comfortable in her new zord while JD was investigating a disturbance in the Strata quadrant with his. The lunar ranger grinned when she heard Sky chuckle.

"You sound like the vids of your dad in battle." He commented as he flew around her in circles. Debating in her head whether or not that was a compliment, she didn't notice as the zord's arm suddenly came to life and held up a hand in front of the blue delta runner.

"Woah!" Sky yelled as he swerved to miss her. "Okay, I get it, no more making you dizzy!"

AJ frowned. "I didn't do that!" she replied, examining her computer board. The commands were in but she wasn't the one who had put them in.

"No you didn't. I did. He may not have been making you dizzy but he sure as Hades was making me dizzy!" A voice exclaimed from behind her. AJ froze and slowly turned around. Leaning against the bulkhead was a woman in a long flowing silver gown, black hair, and hazel eyes. She gasped.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, bedazzled. The woman smirked.

"Actually, it's Salene…Sometimes." The woman added after some thought. AJ swallowed.

"This is what Uncle Billy meant when he told me the powers were a bit different than anything I've ever encountered before, isn't it?" she asked in a whisper. Salene smiled with amusement.

"Ah yes…William. So very good at the understatement. And so very clueless when it comes to feelings." She commented. AJ blinked.

"You know my uncle Billy?" she asked incredulously. Salene nodded.

"William was chosen as Guardian of the Talismans." She explained. AJ frowned.

"He said something to that effect but he failed to mention you." She commented, ignoring Sky who was buzzing around worriedly.

"I told him not to. I didn't want you to have any preconceived notions about me before we met." She told the SPD lieutenant haughtily. "It's terribly frustrating when people think they know me and they're wrong."

AJ snickered. "Oh, don't I know it!" Salene grinned.

"I know you do. This is why I allowed the Talismans to be attached to the SPD technology. Once I discovered you were the candidate for my talisman, I allowed the process to go through." She commented, examining her nails. AJ frowned.

"You're the reason I couldn't get the talisman to work with the SPD technology? That was driving me nuts!" She accused. Salene shrugged.

"I had to be certain the powers would go to a worthy candidate." She told her, frowning at a chipped nail. With a raised eyebrow, the nail was made whole again. AJ ignored the display of power in favor of the worthiness comment.

"How did you know I was worthy?" she asked suspiciously. Salene smiled mischievously at her.

"Remember when you were a little girl and William would start talking to thin air?" she asked. AJ nodded, frowning. She'd thought her uncle Billy had gone crazy whenever he did that. Salene laughed.

"Well, he wasn't crazy. He was talking to me. Only those I choose to see me can. And I've chosen both him and you." She informed her. AJ's draw dropped.

"You've been keeping tabs—wait a minute! The fairy I thought I'd made up! That was you, wasn't it! Uncle Billy was the only one who believed me about that!" she exclaimed. Salene smiled.

"Indeed. That was me." She acknowledged. "I was keeping an eye on you because I could sense your potential the moment you were born and will you shut up!" Salene suddenly yelled at to her right. AJ leaned back, bemused. If she remembered her mythology right, she had a pretty good idea who had popped in and was currently invisible to the lunar ranger.

"No, she's my chosen, why do you think I'm talking to her?" the goddess asked in exasperation. Salene suddenly glared.

"You, my dear brother, are an imbecile! You should be talking to Jason by now, not complaining that you can't get a word in edgewise when I get it into my head to speak to a chosen one!" she exclaimed. AJ smirked when Salene rolled her eyes and turned back to the SPD lieutenant.

"Let me guess, Helios?" she asked knowingly. Salene grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"AJ what is going on? Are you okay?" AJ looked down at the computer consol sheepishly. She glanced at Salene.

"Do you know how long he's been doing that?" she asked hesitantly. The moon-goddess incarnate shrugged.

"A few minutes." She replied. AJ made a face and turned back to the communication consol.

"I'm fine Sky, just…immersing myself in my new powers." She explained, wincing at how it came out. Salene cackled as she slowly faded from sight.

"That's one way of putting it."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? Sky said you stopped playing for a good five minutes." Kat commented later that day. AJ sighed. After her seeming blackout, Sky had insisted they stop because he was worried about her mental state with all the new responsibility.

"I'm fine, Kat." She told the feline. Kat frowned.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly you were doing?" she asked. AJ was about to open her mouth when Salene appeared. Kat didn't notice even though the goddess was standing right next to her.

"You can tell her. William explained about me and Helios and that we'd eventually show ourselves to you two." She told her, examining her gown. AJ raised an eyebrow as the gown turned a deep red.

"The silver was better." She commented and giggled at Kat's baffled look.

"What about this?" Salene asked and the dressed turned a deep midnight blue with silver lining. AJ nodded approvingly.

"It's nice but I still prefer the silver and gold one." She replied. Salene tilted her head and her dress returned to its original color.

"You're right. It suits me much better than the others." The moon goddess commented as she experimented with the design of the dress. Kat was staring at her left with understanding.

"Salene's right next to me, isn't she?" Kat asked wearily. AJ nodded with a smile. Kat sighed.

"She popped up when you were training with Sky, I take it?" AJ nodded again. With a shake of her head, the feline went back to work on her computer. AJ and Salene continued debating the goddess' dress as Kat and Boom worked on RIC and Cruger came in. Hearing his science lieutenant talking to herself, he turned to Kat.

"Salene?" he asked curiously. Kat simply nodded, not willing to go there.

* * *

Some time later, the rangers rushed in with the news of the criminals escape. AJ frowned and pulled up the containment cards cataloged.

"They're still contained. According to our records anyway and I'd have known if they'd been changed. No one but Boom, Kat, and I can get passed the security programs on those." AJ called out. The rangers frowned. Kat turned to the red ranger.

"Jack, I need your morpher for an upgrade we're doing." She told him. Jack nodded and handed the red-lined morpher to the feline. Sky stepped forward and AJ winced. _Oh boy…_

"I'd like to go next, Kat." He requested and frowned at Kat's apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Sky, the upgrades only for the red ranger." She told him. Sky didn't say anything and a beat later he walked out of the command center. AJ stood to go after him but Syd stopped her.

"Don't. Jack and Sky need to work this out." The pink ranger whispered. Behind her, Salene, her dress now a dark green, nodded.

"She's right. Let the little red ranger go after your boy-toy." The goddess advised. AJ twirled.

"Don't call him that!" she exclaimed. Syd stepped back in alarm as everyone turned to AJ in surprise. The lunar ranger blushed as Salene snickered. Kat stepped forward.

"Part of AJ's powers enables her to have a...connection of sorts with the power of her talisman. The power manifests into the form of the moon goddess Salene. Only AJ can see her." The feline explained. Bridge tilted his head and took off his glove. He waved it in the general vicinity of his new teammate and smiled. The moon goddess showed up as a very faint yellow.

"Nice to meet you." He spoke aloud, directly to the place where he had seen the aura. AJ sighed.

"She's behind you, Bridge." She commented, watching the goddess bemusedly. She was looking at the fading green mist that was Bridge's power.

"What's the yellow mean?" she asked curiously. AJ shrugged and turned to the green ranger, aware Z and Syd were watching them curiously.

"She want's to know what the yellow means." Bridge grinned.

"It means she's amused." He explained. Salene nodded and her dress became the exact shade of the aura. AJ rolled her eyes.

"You look horrible. Yellow is not your color." She told the goddess bluntly. Salene scowled but her dress changed back to its original silver.

* * *

"…I know." Cruger was saying when Salene finally left later that day. The rangers had had to report to target training but AJ had work to do in the Command Center. Unfortunately, Salene was a very curious goddess and wanted to know everything there was to know about the computers and the programs AJ was working on and with. AJ frowned as she eavesdropped.

"Does Sky know?" Kat asked worriedly. Cruger shook his head.

"He doesn't and now is not the time to tell him." The canine told the scientist. AJ frowned, remembering that Sky had been sent to interrogate Mirloc. She waited until the two were busy with their duties before bringing up Mirloc's file. Half way through, her blood stopped cold.

_Mirloc is responsible for the deaths of many people but is best known for the murder of the late red ranger, Troy Tate._

* * *

AJ had been feeling increasingly guilty as the day wore on. Knowing that her quasi-boyfriend had unknowingly interrogated his father's murderer was straining her sense of honor. She felt compelled to tell him but couldn't bring herself to actually do it. After the battle with Slate (who AJ didn't fight because Cruger wanted to test the battlizer), AJ had decided to accompany Sky when he went back to give Mirloc his wish.

Invisibly, of course.

As Sky reluctantly recounted his memory of his father's death, AJ cried outside. She'd never heard Sky sound so sorrowful and she vowed that she'd never have to again.

"Damnit!" Sky cursed when he stormed out. He passed AJ, seething, and didn't seem to notice that he'd nearly tripped over her. AJ shakily stood up and watched him walk away.

* * *

AJ was lost in thoughts of Sky when the man himself stalked in to confront the commander. AJ stood on sidelines, moving only when JD slunk over to her side.

"We should split up." Sky suggested, collecting himself. The twins exchanged looks.

"We'll help." They announced at the same time, stepping forward. Jack nodded.

"Okay, Sky, AJ you two take the east side; Bridge, Z take the jeep downtown. Syd, you're with me, we'll take west side. JD, stay behind in case something happens." Jack ordered. The rangers nodded and headed out, not even bothering to check with the commander. JD smiled when Cruger just sighed.

* * *

"Sky, are you and AJ okay? We've just lost Bridge and Z." Kat called through the communicators. The couple exchanged worried looks.

"We're okay." The blue ranger replied.

"No you're not!" Mirloc argued as he appeared in front of them. AJ and Sky went into fighting stances and the alien just laughed.

"You think you two can defeat me? You're pathetic!" he cried, throwing a beam of light at them. AJ throw up her hands in an effort to protect herself. It didn't work.

* * *

"Come on, JD! Can a stupid monster really beat the son of the greatest ranger ever!" AJ yelled as her brother landed on his ass again. At the others looks, she shrugged.

"What?"

"She's right. Don't embarrass me!" AJ heard an unfamiliar voice call out. She smirked when she saw what could only be Helios standing a few feet away from the prison. Salene appeared next to him.

"Honestly, can you be anymore conceited?" she demanded. AJ chuckled as she watched her brother charge Mirloc again, this time smashing the mirror on his chest. The lunar ranger yelped as she fell to the ground. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she scrambled to her feet along with the others. When he saw them, Mirloc just laughed.

"You are going to be my downfall? I don't think so! You're father couldn't contain me and neither can you! You're a pathetic, cowardly, ugly little man who'll die at my hand, just like your father!" Mirloc taunted. AJ growled.

"Alright, that's it! You are going down mister! No one calls my boyfriend ugly!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" Bridge yelled. He stopped, puzzled, as the others looked at him oddly. "Wait a minute…"

"Here." Jack suddenly said, unstrapping his morpher. Sky looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked as Jack put the morpher in the blue ranger's hand.

"Do it for your dad." Jack told him, stepped back. Sky looked down at the morpher and unclipped his. He handed it to Jack before stepping forward.

"SPD, Emergency!"

AJ felt tears come to her eyes as she watched her semi-boyfriend battle the man who took his fathers life. It didn't take long for Mirloc to blow up and be contained. AJ held herself back until Sky powered down and then threw herself at him. He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder, smiling as Bridge, Z, Syd, and Jack patted him on the back.

* * *

Later that day, AJ stood close to Sky's side as they watched Mirloc be transferred to a prison on a planet without sunlight. JD stood on her other side and she knew Salene and Helios were enjoying the monster's imprisonment as well; she could see them on the screen, gleefully tripping Mirloc as he was led to his new "home."

Without warning, AJ felt Sky slip his hand in hers. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Tonight?" he whispered. She nodded. So absorbed by Sky's smile, she didn't notice Salene and Helios cheering and cat-calling on the screen. JD did though and, glancing at his sister and her new boyfriend, shook his head. Just then, Cruger walked in. The rangers and Kat stepped out of the way as Cruger moved to stand in front of Sky.

"I'm sorry for not giving you all the details, cadet." He apologized gruffly. "You're a fine ranger and tribute to your father. I won't forget that again."

* * *

"I gave Jack his morpher back." Sky told AJ later that night. They were walking through the park after a very good meal at Hunan's. AJ smiled up at him, entwining her hand through his.

"You didn't want to keep it?" she teased gently. He chuckled softly.

"Heroes come in all colors. Your fathers living proof of that." He teased back. She giggled before becoming serious again.

"How did it feel to be red?" she asked, curiously. He stared off into the distance.

"I felt like my father was there, in the suit with me. Like he was part of the morpher. He was…he was cheering me on. He was proud." He whispered. AJ felt tears come to her eyes.

"Your father isn't in the morpher, Sky." She told him, stopping to look him in the eye.

"He's in you."

* * *

**End Notes:** Hope you all liked it. I actually had a hard time writing this because like most of you, _Reflection_ was one of my favorite episodes and I really didn't want to change it!

(Squeals) I got nominated for more awards at What a Character Power Ranger Fan Fiction Awards! I've been nominated for **Best Portrayal of a Power Ranger** (for Tommy) and **Best Power Ranger/Original Character Romance**! I've also been nominated for **Best Incomplete Story** and **Best Original Character** (for AJ, obviously). Wow! Thanks so much you guys! Nominations are now closed and voting is up and will continue to June 3rd so if you think I deserve the award(s), go vote! For the record, here's the nominee's in what I'm up for:

_Best Incomplete Story_: **1880** by Gear's Girl, **If Camelot Fell** by Panache, **Destiny **by MoonChild7, and **Through Her Eyes**

_Best Original Character:_**Living In Your Shadow** (Shadow) by Curlysara26, **If Camelot****Fell** (Beltane) by Panache, **Destiny** (Ambrianna) by MoonChild7, and **Through Her Eyes** (AJ)

_Best Portrayel of a Power Ranger_: **Living in Your Shadow** (Sky) by Curlysara26, **Conversations at 3 A.M.** (Kat) by Panache, **Living in Potter's Field** (Rocky) by Panache, and **Through Her Eyes** (Tommy)

_Best Power Ranger/Original Character Romance_: **Living in Your Shadow** (Sky/Shadow) by Curlysara26, **Destiny** (Ryan/Lene) by MoonChild7, **Ninja and Heroes** (Shane/Molly) by Dany, and **Through Her Eyes** (Sky/AJ)

Thank you so much!

http/ www. angelfire. com/ planet/ whatacharacter/ index. Html (take out the spaces).


	20. SWAT

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During **SWAT, Part One & Two**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **We've heard a lot about Tommy but not a lot about Abigail, his ex-wife and some of you have asked me questions about the woman who was able to snare the Black Christmas Ranger's heart. Well, here ya go!

**Dedication: **To (insert names of everyone who has reviewed). We're on the twentieth chapter and you're still reading! WOW!

* * *

**Commander Cruger:** _I was thinking about the cadets. Kat, have you noticed how they've been bickering a lot lately?_  
**Kat:** _Five teenagers asked to protect the world and forced to live in such tight quarters? I'm surprised their talking at all._  
the quantum enhancer explodes  
**Kat:** _Aah! Oh, no! Tell me I didn't fry the quantum enhancer. Tell me I didn't fry the quantum enhancer!_  
Z walks in  
**Z:** _What's happened?_  
**Commander Cruger:** _Kat fried the quantum enhancer.

* * *

_

**Piggy:** _Oh, this is no good at all. If Gruumm finds out I had S.P.D. technology and didn't give it to him, well, he'll vaporize me. If Broodwing finds out I'm working for Gruumm, well, he'll vaporize me. And if Gruumm finds out I'm working for Broodwing, well then, he'll vaporize me. If the Rangers find out I'm working for Gruumm or Broodwing, well, they'll vaporize me. Oh, no, wait. They don't vaporize. They stick guys like me into those little, teeny cards. Ohh, I'd rather be vaporized.

* * *

_

"I can't believe they got sent to boot camp. We didn't get sent to boot camp." JD commented as he tossed a ball from one hand to the other. AJ rolled her eyes. He'd been watching her for an hour as she worked, more or less saying the same thing the entire time.

"I know, Jay, but you guys knew each other your entire lives. These five didn't. They're just becoming a family." She reminded him as she restrained from kicking the computer. JD frowned.

"Still, even dad and our various uncles and aunts got along better than these five." He told her. She looked up at him, eyes blazing.

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" She demanded. He leaned back, startled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. She let out a frustrated shriek and stomped to her office, the only place he couldn't follow without her permission. Left behind, he frowned.

"What did I do?" he asked Kat. She simply shook her head and continued working as Helios and Salene appeared. JD turned to his and his sister's new companions hopefully.

"JD, did it occur to you that you keep talking bad about the team your sister considers family?" Helios asked. JD frowned.

"But I'm not…" he trailed off at Salene's glare.

"You keep saying they can't work together, that they're horrible, that your team on KO35 was so much better when in fact, you seven had more arguments than these five do." The moon goddess told him with a sniff of disdain. JD frowned.

"I have not been saying my team was better." He argued. Helios waved his hand and a vision of JD more or less saying that exact thing appeared. JD swallowed as three more instances of his stupidity were showcased.

"Okay, so I'm proud of my team. Is that so bad?" he asked helplessly. Salene glared at him again.

"It is when they're not your team anymore." She reminded him before fading away. Helios shrugged at the cadet's baffled expression and disappeared as well.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I might find Aimee Roberts?" Abigail Robertsasked the front desk attendant. Cadet Miller smiled.

"Lieutenant Roberts office is on the third floor, right wing, 279. Can I have you sign in?" he asked. Abigail did as he asked and, looking at the signature, the administrative cadet grinned.

"Well, Mrs. Roberts, I hope you find your daughter all right." He told her. Abigail nodded absently as she headed to the elevators.

_Lieutenant Roberts **office**? Since when did Aimee get herself an office?_ Abigail thought to herself as she made her way to her daughter. _Aimee doesn't need an office; she needs a life outside of danger._ She found the door the desk attendant had mentioned and pursed her lips at the nameplate.

"Sr. Lieutenant Aimee 'AJ' Roberts, Director of Ranger Biophysics." She muttered aloud before knocking. A shriek answered her before the door opened in a flurry of anger.

"Jason David Oliver, I do not-!" AJ stopped cold at the sight of her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fix your mistake." Abigail replied, pushing her way inside. She took a seat and waited while her daughter stood just inside the door. AJ glanced from side to side, trying to figure out why on earth her mother was sitting in her office and talking about a mistake she had made. She turned around and eyed her mother's prim posture. She stepped back inside and closed the door.

"What mistake are you talking about?" she asked as she took her seat. Abigail was studying her desk and scowling.

"Becoming a ranger. You're going to get yourself killed and I won't have it. Leave the rangering to the more responsible and mature." Abigail advised as she picked up a data pad. AJ snatched it back.

"Please leave my pads alone, mother. And I am responsible and mature." She objected. Abigail sniffed.

"Yet you're allowing yourself to be put into danger daily!" she replied angrily. AJ suddenly understood and she sighed.

"Mother, rangering is a lot safer than you think. We take every situation into consideration and come up with plans and at least two contingency plans. We've very rarely lost rangers." She explained patiently, more or less repeating what she had told her mother when she joined the academy back when she was sixteen. She didn't notice Salene scowling as she disappeared from the room.

* * *

"Dr. Manx!" Salene called as she appeared in front of the startled feline. Kat blinked in shock and Salene couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. _I do so love to shock people!_

"Can I help you, Salene?" Kat asked mildly. Salene smiled in approval of the quick calmness.

"Abigail Roberts is distressing my chosen in her office." She announced. Kat frowned.

"Abigail…?" she trailed off, and Salene nodded.

"Yes, her mother. That bloody woman is telling her that she shouldn't be a ranger." She explained. Kat scowled.

"Why not? AJ is more than capable! She's more together than some of the other rangers we've got around here!" she argued. Salene raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that, I already know that. Tell Abigail." She advised before disappearing from view. Kat glanced at Boom who hadn't seemed to have heard a word of the conversation and then at Cruger's closed office door. She squared her shoulders.

"Boom, keep an eye on things. I'll be right back." She ordered before walking out the door.

As Kat approached her lieutenant's office, she noticed several cadets edging away. She understood immediately why as AJ and an unidentifiable female voice were both yelling at the top of their lungs. Kat approached the door and listened.

"I am not going to sit by and watch as you destroy yourself! This isn't you, it's your father!" Abigail shouted. AJ froze.

"Dad? That's what this is about?" She asked incredulously. Abigail scowled.

"You're fathers convinced you kids that being a ranger is all fun and games when it's not! You're destroying your life!" she argued. AJ's eyes blazed as she stared at her mother.

"I know the dangers entailed with rangering; I've lived several of them! But Dad has nothing to do with our becoming rangers. We want to because it's the right thing to do. If we don't fight Gruumm, he'll destroy us." She told her in a voice that shook from anger. Abigail scowled.

"And when you defeat Gruumm they'll be another evil dictator waiting to try and conquer earth." She argued. AJ smiled angrily.

"And there will always be a team of rangers to fight back. Years ago it was Dad, now it's me and JD, it a few years it could be Zoë, or Dylan, or even one of our kids. The cycle will go on, yeah, but evil will never win." She predicted. Abigail shook her head, eyeing her daughter angrily.

"You're delusional. You're father has brainwashed you into thinking—" Abigail stopped suddenly as AJ leapt to her feet.

"Get out." She whispered in a voice full of venom. Abigail stepped back, startled.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Abigail warned. AJ leaned forward threateningly.

"I said, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" AJ screamed. Abigail took one last, disgusted look at her daughter and left. AJ sunk back into her chair, put her head in her hands, and cried.

Kat was torn, on one hand she desperately wanted to knock some sense, or simply a bruise, into the obnoxious woman walking away but on the other hand, she felt the need to comfort AJ. Luckily, before she could do anything, Cruger appeared at the end of the hall and spoke to Abigail. Kat smiled grimly as she walked into AJ's office. The canine did not look happy and Kat suspected he had heard every word of the conversation.

"I hate her. She's wrong." AJ sniffled as Kat wrapped her in a hug. Without a second thought, AJ leaned into Kat's presence and cried into her neck.

"Shhhh, sweetie, shhhhh." Kat soothed the sobbing girl.

* * *

"Kat?" AJ whispered later that day. They had been busy for the past couple hours trying to get a lock on the stolen technology. Kat looked up.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Thank you." She told her sincerely. Kat smiled.

"Anytime. Your mother had no right to say any of what she did. You are vital to the defense of the earth not only physically, but mentally as well. Like Cruger said before, you belong here." She reminded her. AJ nodded with a smile and went back to work.

* * *

"JD!" AJ exclaimed when her brother limped in. "Are you okay?"

"I ran into Tresher and Stench. I'm going to kick them good next time I see them." He muttered as he leaned against the consol. Cruger growled.

"Next time, call for back-up. The technology they have is extremely advanced." He reprimanded him. JD nodded miserably as AJ fussed over him. Kat continued scanning for the technology.

"Mother showed up." AJ told her brother quietly. JD looked sharply at his sister.

"What did **she** want?" he asked angrily. AJ frowned as she turned to the computer.

"To tell me that we were making a mistake, that we're going to get ourselves killed and that Dad's brainwashed us. That's when I told her to leave." She admitted. JD chuckled without any humor. "I think Cruger kicked her out."

"Good." JD murmured. AJ smiled a bit and went back to work. If anyone understood the problems between her and their mother, it was JD.

"I've been thinking…" she told her brother what she had been debating in her head. JD smiled, a real smile that lit up his entire face.

"I mean, it's not like we're little kids anymore." She explained. JD nodded.

"You're right, we're—" he was cut off at Kat's excited exclamation.

"I got a lock on the technology!" she cried. AJ and JD hurried over. Cruger glanced at the computer and then nodded.

"Alright you two, lets get to work." He ordered. "SPD emergency!"

* * *

"Ow!" AJ yelped as she was thrown into a wall by Stench.

"Get back here, you stupid, dirty, rotten, moldy, little—woah!" JD yelled as he too was thrown into a heap against the wall. AJ gingerly helped him up only to be knocked down again when Cruger landed on the two. Wincing, AJ scrambled to her feet. At once, she saw the force field surrounding them.

"Um…Commander?" she asked, turning to the Shadow ranger. He growled as from the center of the room, Tresher and Stench celebrated the capture of the three rangers.

* * *

"Hello!" Two figures in red and blue called out. The rangers jumped to their feet as Jack started pounding into Tresher and Sky raced over to the captured rangers. AJ put her hands on her hips as Sky stopped to study the machine.

"And just where have you been mister? We've been stuck here for an hour!" she told him playfully. Sky looked at her and despite the fact she couldn't see it behind his helmet, she knew he was smiling.

"Getting my ass kicked by Silverback and hearing voices." He replied drolly. AJ smirked as Sky fired upon the machine, destroying the shield. AJ jumped off the platform and hugged Sky, grumbling good-naturedly over the hardware he was wearing.

"AJ, JD, follow me." Cruger ordered and the twins raced after their commander. A quick search of the building and they had found the stolen technology that wasn't being used by the unlucky duo. They gathered the technology and headed back to base, secure in their belief that B Squad could take the two imbeciles.

* * *

"Say cheese you two!" Z called to the new love-birds sitting on the couch. Sky wrapped an arm around AJ and the two smiled for the camera. AJ chuckled as the yellow ranger snapped a picture of Jack and JD thumb-wrestling, her brother in pain as they writhed for control.

"I'm glad to see you five are getting along." Cruger spoke from behind them. The rangers turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah, and just in time too." Sky said. At everyone's looks, he shrugged. "I have a feeling the battle is just beginning."

Cruger snorted as Kat walked in. She looked troubled as she whispered something to Cruger. The rangers exchanged confused looks as Cruger growled.

"AJ, JD, you're mother is in the front office." The canine told the twins. Sky looked down at AJ in confusion as she tensed up. She swallowed and looked to JD who was scowling.

"Lets go see what _she_ wants." He muttered, stalking from the room. AJ scrambled after her twin, not realizing the rangers would follow.

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought AJ told you to leave us alone." JD asked in a semi-pleasant tone of voice. Abigail pursed her lips.

"She told me to stay out of her life, she said nothing of you." The older Roberts woman replied. JD gave her a look.

"If AJ doesn't want o see you, do you really think I would?" he asked. She frowned.

"I would think you would want to see the woman who carried you for nine months." She snapped. JD snorted.

"As far as I'm concerned, Dad carried us. You did nothing." He replied. AJ couldn't help the smile that popped up at that image. Abigail glared at her daughter.

"Your father—" she began but stopped as AJ stalked over to her.

"Don't you dare say dad's brainwashed us or turned us against you." She warned. Abigail glowered.

"He did, he turned you against your own mother." She argued. AJ glared.

"No, you did that when you had an affair with your boss for two years!" she accused. Abigail froze.

"He told you about that?" she whispered, gob smacked. AJ shook her head.

"No, we found out when dad was talking to the lawyer." She replied. Abigail swallowed as AJ seemed to deflate.

"Listen, why don't you just…go, okay? We're never gonna see eye to eye on this." The lunar ranger told her mother. Abigail straightened.

"That's because you won't listen to my warnings. Besides, they have six perfectly capable rangers; why on earth would they need you two?" The elder Roberts woman asked in what she assumed was a logical tone. AJ opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by B Squad.

"Without AJ, we would have killed each other months ago. And JD's a great friend." Jack stepped forward. Bridge nodded.

"Yeah. AJ told me to follow my instincts and I did and we caught the plant-person who was making trouble. And JD's helped me with my fighting techniques." The green ranger added.

"And she gave me more time to find some missing slime people. And he's not afraid to tell me I stink." Syd put in her two cents. Her teammates snickered.

"I've never seen Sky so relaxed. Trust me when I say that's a good thing." Z inserted before the blue ranger could speak up. Sky just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"She helps us get along; in many ways she's the heart of our team. We're still getting to know JD but he's part of the team nonetheless." He told AJ's mother quietly. Kat stepped up.

"AJ's helped immensely with keeping the powers and zords up and running. Without her, I'd be driving myself insane trying to do it all. She was given the promotion for a reason. And JD was a ranger on KO35 for a few years. His experience is invaluable." The feline added. Abigail and the rangers turned to Boom expectantly.

"She's my best friend." He murmured softly, looking directly at the lunar ranger. AJ melted as Cruger stepped forward.

"You need to stop wishing for the twins you don't have and start realizing what an amazing daughter and son you _do_ have." The Siriusian told the human woman. Abigail turned to the twins.

"We're part of this team mother and nothing is going to change that." AJ told her. Next to her and Sky, JD nodded his agreement. Abigail swallowed heavily. She studied them intently and tears came to her eyes.

"You don't trust me, do you?" she asked. JD shook his head.

"You destroyed the trust we had in you when we found out you cheated on dad." He told her coldly. Abigail blinked rapidly as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. With one last forlorn look at the twins, she left.

* * *

**End Notes:** Wow, this chapter ended up a bit different than what I was aiming for. If I made Abigail into a bit of a bitch, I'm sorry, that was entirely accidental. You just have to realize that the marriage between her and Tommy ended horribly and she didn't realize that the kids knew why they divorced in the first place. She just thought that because the kids lived with Tommy that he was able to convince them she was a horrible person, which does, unfortunately happen.

Also, I've gotten mixed reactions to that last chapter. Some of you liked Salene, some of you didn't. Most, I think, understood the myths behind her if not the Ranger story. Which, coincidentally, I'm planning on writing eventually. It'll be like a prequel to the lunar and solar powers (along with the third power, but that power won't show up here).

With all the nominations I've gotten in the past three months, I've decided to host the **Hope For The World Fan Fiction Awards**! I'll be accepting nominations starting the tenth (this coming Monday). For more information, head over to my MSN group,

http/ groups. msn. com/ JadedRose/. (Take out the spaces).

One more thing, when I planned this out, chapter wise, it ended up as thirty chapters and so there's only about ten chapters left to finish. (pouts). I really like how this ficcy turned out and part of me doesn't want it to end but another part of me can't wait because then I can start one of the fic saga's I've been toying with for the past couple months. (Shrugs)


	21. Robotpalooza

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During **Robotpalooza**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **Um….don't kill me.

* * *

(Commander Cruger approaches Bridge, who is asleep in the Command Center.)  
**Cruger:** _Cadet Carson? Bridge?_  
**Bridge:** (sleepily) _Five more minutes, Sky._  
**Cruger:** _Alright...You just sleep as long as you want._  
**Bridge:** _Thanks..._  
**Jack:** (under his breath) _You've got to be kidding me._  
**Cruger:** _Cadet Carson, on your feet! Now!_  
(Bridge jumps awake in surprise.)

**Commander Cruger:** _You think the Command Center is a place for you to take a nap!  
_**Bridge:** _No, sir!_  
**Commander Cruger: **_You think fighting two robots is tiring?_  
**Bridge:** _No, sir. But five is._  
**Commander Cruger:** _And how is it you fought five and everyone else here fought two?_  
**Sky:** _Don't answer Bridge._  
**Bridge: **_Dream fighting, sir._  
**Syd, Z:** _He answered.

* * *

_

"Sky, I swear, it is way too early to be training." AJ mumbled as she stretched her arms. Sky didn't say anything; he was too busy trying not to stare at her nearly bare tummy. AJ noticed his continueing glances and snorted.

"It's a belly-button dangly, Sky." She told him impishly. The blue ranger looked away, his cheeks faintly pink. She smiled bemusedly but took pity on the guy. Centering herself, she dropped into the familiar kata her father had taught her when she was eight. Sky slowly stood and just watched the fluid motions of his girlfriend as she kicked and punched with deadly force.

"Join me?" she asked without breaking off her movements. Sky hesitated only a second before going to stand in front of her. She quirked her lips as she locked eyes with him.

"Mirror me." She ordered and Sky nodded. In halting movements, Sky began getting the feeling of the kata AJ knew so well. Soon, the only sound in the room was the gentle thumping of their bare feet on the mats, the soft sound their arms made as they cut through the air, and the even breathing of the two rangers.

"Ranger's, a robot is attacking downtown." Kat's voice cut through the calm like a knife and Sky lost his balance. Blinking dazedly down at her boyfriend, it took AJ a second to realize their morphers' were still talking. She plodded over to the side where they'd dumped their towels and water bottles and found the silver lined device. Sky walked over, rubbing his back. She flashed him a smile.

"Sky's on his way. Do you want me as well, Kat?" AJ asked into the communication device. A pause and then Kat's voice came back, sounding amused.

"Yes. The robot is giant size." AJ nodded.

"Got it. Be there in a sec." she replied. She glanced at her boyfriend who nodded.

"SPD, Emergency!"

* * *

"Okay, that was brutal." Sky commented as he sat gingerly down on the couch. Nearby, JD groaned. 

"Tell me about it. I think I broke something when Aimes landed on me." He muttered. Sky winced as AJ looked up from her place beside him, an odd glint in her eye.

"Are you insinuating something, Jason David?" she asked her brother. JD hastily shook his head "no" and AJ leaned back, satisfied.

"Didn't think so." She smirked. Z smiled over at the two. She and Jack had had many conversations just like that back in the day. _Actually,_ she realized, _we still do._ Nearby, Syd smiled at Sky and AJ.

"So what were you two doing when Kat called you?" She asked mischievously. The blue and silver rangers rolled their eyes.

"We were doing a kata." AJ answered, grabbing Syd's water bottle. The pink ranger ignored it in favor of the kata comment. JD looked over at her curiously.

"Which one?" he asked. AJ smiled up at Sky, ignoring the others .

"I was teaching Sky Sixteen D." she replied. JD nodded.

"Sounds like fun. It's been a while since we spared." He said thoughtfully. AJ brightened.

"That'd be awesome! Later?" she asked excitedly. JD nodded.

"Sure. Let's just hope no more monster's show up." He replied just before the alarms went off. AJ, Z, and Syd glared at him.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" the lunar ranger asked as the three girls stood behind their male teammates. JD shrugged.

"SPD, Emergency!"

* * *

"Anyone know what they're doing?" Syd asked later as they waited for Cruger. Sky shrugged as he watched his girlfriend play an odd hand game with her brother. It must have made some sense to the two of them because they kept snickering but the pink and blue rangers didn't get it. Nearby, Jack and Z were sitting on the floor, thumb-wrestling. Bridge was asleep on the consol. Cruger walked in with Kat and saw the green ranger.

"Cadet Carson? Bridge!" he asked, walking over to the cadet. Bridge made an odd motion with his hand as the other rangers scrambled to attention.

"Five more minutes, Sky." He mumbled. AJ and Z both stifled snorts. Cruger made a face.

"All right…you just sleep as long as you want." He told the cadet softly. Behind him, Jack made an incredulous face as Bridge murmured his thanks.

"You've got to be kidding me." The red ranger muttered under his breath. Sky glanced at him but just watched knowingly as Cruger got right in Bridge's ear.

"Cadet Carson, on your feet! Now!" he barked and Bridge jumped awake. As the green ranger looked around disoriented, Cruger growled.

"You think the Command Center is a place for you to take a nap!" He snapped.

"No Sir!" he answered hastily. Behind him, AJ leaned against her brother.

"It was back in dad's day." She murmured and the twins stifled their laughter. They'd heard many tales from their aunts and uncles about how the team would take little naps in their headquarters when they were stuck there for hours. Hayley had even mentioned, much to Tommy's horror, that the former black ranger once fell asleep in the Dino Lab when he was working on the Raptor Cycles and she found him there an hour later, his head covered in oil and his clothes ruined.

"You think fighting two robots is tiring?" Cruger asked. Bridge shuffled his feet.

"No, sir. But fighting five is." He told him honestly. Cruger leaned back, puzzled.

"And how is you fought five and everyone else here fought two?" Cruger asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Don't answer Bridge." Sky muttered under his breath. Bridge blinked sleepily at his teammates before turning to his commanding officer. The girls held their breath.

"Dream fighting sir." He replied quietly. Z, Syd, and AJ groaned silently behind the big blue canine.

"He answered." They muttered in unison. AJ tilted her head thoughtfully as Bridge described his dream. As his description of the monsters wound down, AJ started nodding.

"Psychic sight." She murmured as Kat told them about the three look-a-like monsters in the Alpha 5 system. Sky looked at her curiously and she opened her mouth to answer but the alarm went off. Groaning, the rangers wearily headed out.

* * *

"Sky?" AJ asked quietly. They were lounging in his room on one of their rare days off. Sky himself was stretched out on his bed, reading while AJ leaned against him, playing the SPD game her uncle Ethan had designed for her as a present when he found out she was a ranger.

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Bridge's powers are developing at an accelerated rate." She told him, gently closing her laptop. Sky set his book down.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She shifted.

"A year ago, he could barely read auras. Now he has psychic sight." She replied. Sky frowned.

"So? I think it's a good thing." He commented. AJ glanced over at the sleeping green ranger.

"For the battle against Gruumm, yeah. But not for Bridge. That much strain…the powers must be holding it off but one of these days he's gonna collapse from psychic strain." She told him worriedly. Sky grew worried.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. She nodded.

"It happened to my aunt Ashley when Uncle Andros taught her telepathy. She grew into her powers too fast; her brain could hardly keep up. She passed out one day when she was relaxing on the bridge of the Astro Megaship. She was in a coma for a week while her brain adjusted." She explained, glancing over at the green ranger. Sky swallowed heavily.

"Have you mentioned this to Cruger or Kat?" he asked. AJ nodded.

"Yeah, they said we'll keep an eye on him, that we can't know how—" she cut off abruptly as Bridge sat straight up in bed. Without a glance at the two rangers, Bridge started to leave.

"Bridge? Where are you going, buddy?" Sky asked worriedly. AJ frowned at the green ranger, not liking the confused aura about him.

"I'm not sure." Bridge replied before walking out. AJ and Sky looked at each other. Without a word, the two lovebirds stood up and headed to the command center.

* * *

"Commander Cruger!" Sky called when they walked in. AJ automatically moved to her consol for more privacy as she contacted her mentor.

"Salene? I need to talk to you!" AJ whispered quietly and jumped when the raven-haired goddess incarnate appeared right next to her. AJ blinked as she took in the see-through robe and theblack bra and panties. Fervently glad her boyfriend could not see the moon goddess, she focused on the task at hand.

"Bridge has psychic sight. We think he saw something in his dreams and we don't know where he is. Can you locate him?" she asked hopefully. Salene yawned.

"Which one is Bridge again?" she asked. AJ rolled her eyes.

"Green." She reminded the black-haired beauty, a bit impatiently. Salene perked up.

"The adorable one?" she asked. AJ nodded bemusedly as Salene smiled.

"I'll go find him!" she chirped before disappearing from sight. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to find her commander and boyfriend looking at her expectately.

"Salene's looking for him." She assured them. Cruger nodded as Kat continued with the computer scans. Sky walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He'll be okay." He said, trying to convince himself as well as his girlfriend. AJ nodded half-heartedly as the other rangers came in.

"Yeah. He will be." She whispered.

* * *

"I found him but he definitely could use some help." Salene announced ten minutes later. AJ, JD, and Kat looked up, startled.

"What's wrong with him?" AJ asked worriedly. Salene frowned.

"Blue and Orange heads. Plus three criminals." She replied. AJ stood.

"Where?" she asked and nodded when Salene described the general area.

"I know where that is. The warehouse on third street." She told her teammates. Kat and Cruger nodded.

"Go, all of you. Carson needs you." The commander told them. The rangers moved to position and morphed. Before the rangers left, Kat pulled AJ and JD aside.

"They'll meet up with you. Go." She told the four rangers. They nodded and headed out. The twins looked to Kat curiously, as she lead them to the official Cosmic Vehicle Bay, where their zords were stored. Showing them to a corner, AJ gasped. There, gleaming in the light, were two motor vehicles.

"They're modeled after the original ones but since those were destroyed beyond repair, Trey sent these. The Lunar and Solar Riders." She told them. Exchanging high fives, the two siblings hopped on their new toys and took off. Kat smiled and went back to the command center.

* * *

As they approached the battle, AJ frowned to see the small army of bots surrounding her "little brother." JD looked over at her sharply.

"Don't!" he hissed but it was two late. Trusting the cycle to steer itself, AJ grabbed her lunar blades from her sides and connected them in a flash of light to form the Crescent Chakram. With a yell eerily similar to the old TV character Xena, she threw the chakram and watched as it bounced around from bot to bot before heading back to her. She caught the circular weapon and separated the two blades just she plowed into another group of krybots. With a yell, she flipped off the rider and started making sushi a la bot.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!" Jack yelled as he and Sky plowed into the group surrounding the lunar ranger. A minute later, JD and AJ were heading after the three criminals at Bridge's urging.

"Oh, I love this zord." AJ murmured as she landed in the cockpit of the Warrior Eclipse Megazord. Next to her, JD laughed.

"Tell me about it." He shouted as they fought furiously with the three large bots. AJ suddenly squealed when the SWAT Megazord flew into view. The two megazords made quick work of the three criminals and headed home.

* * *

Back in the command center, Kat and Cruger smiled at each other.

"It's been quite a day." Kat commented. Cruger nodded, looking troubled.

"Gruumm won't stop until he get what he wants." He warned.

"Then the kids'll have to stop him, won't they?" Tommy commented from the door. Kat and Cruger turned in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Cruger asked in surprise. Tommy gave a lopsided smile and took his hand from behind his back to reveal a white rose. With a gentle look, he handed it to Kat whose eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh no! I forgot!" she exclaimed. Tommy chuckled.

"Good." He replied. Cruger looked between the two, confused.

"Why is Kat forgetting something a good thing?" he asked. Tommy grinned.

"It's good because, for once, it's not me who forgot a date."

* * *

**End Notes:** Again, I repeat, don't kill me. This idea hit me as I was in the middle of being talked to by Betsy and I couldn't let it go.

I know there are many many Tommy/Kim fans who believed they are destined to be together and trust me, I like em together too. But in this fic, she's happily married to Jason with six kids and two grand kids. In addition, Tommy's alone and him being alone has been bugging me ever since I decided on the whole Abigail subplot.

Just please don't bash my head in for doing something different.

_Bash here. In the middle of Betsy's somewhat exasperated plea for Jade and I not to keep the TV on all night, this bright idea hit her and she gave a little gasp and ran to the computer and started typing madly. If you know me, then you'll know I don't always do the conventional couples. I mix and match. Jade's like that too (She got the bright idea to match Merrick and Taylor. Luckily, I was able to convince her that would probably be an explosion waiting to happen and that Merrick and Alyssa would be much better for each other as a non-cannon couple). I know she's gonna do some cannons but for the most part you should expect the unexpected when it comes to her and romance._

I got blackmailed into letting her add that. Anyway. On another completely different note, please remember that I do have the **Hope For The World Fanfiction Awards**. I'm currently accepting nominations so if you want to see your favorite fanfic up for the running check out the nominees at http/ groups. msn. com/jadedrose (take out the spaces). Thanks!


	22. Katastrophe

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Katastrophe**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **I couldn't decide which quote I liked more so…you get two.

* * *

**Commander Cruger:** _Boom, status report on the Megazord damage._  
**Boom:** _It's getting its butt kicked, sir.

* * *

_

**Boom:** _Kat! _Sobbing as he runs down the escalator_ You can't leave. The place is a disaster area without you. The Zords need an overhaul, and the robot arm gave me a wedgie, and I think I accidentally blew up your lab.

* * *

_

JD was talking to Jack and Sky about the sparing match he and his sister had planned for later that day, when Boom came panting in.

"Boom? What's wrong?" Syd asked worriedly. Boom held up a hand and slowly got his breathing under control while the rangers gathered around him.

"Kat's been offered a position at Galactic Command." He explained. As the rangers discussed this new development between them, no one saw Sky slip out.

"Hey!" Z exclaimed. "Where'd Sky go?"

"AJ." Jack realized. JD sighed.

"She adores Kat. This'll crush her."

* * *

"Okay, that'll be it for now. Everyone needs to practice the moves we went over today and I want to see some improvement by next session. Class dismissed." AJ told the twenty odd cadets she taught sword-work to. One by one, the cadets slowly trickled out until only AJ and her boyfriend remained. She grinned at him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. AJ frowned, suddenly worried. 

"Sky?" she asked softly. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Kat's been offered a job at Galactic Command." He whispered. AJ froze. Sky continued.

"I don't know if she's going to accept but this opportunity…it's too good to pass up for her." he said. AJ nodded slowly, tears in her eyes.

"She's awesome." She murmured. Sighing, he hugged her tightly to his chest and just held her as she slowly came to terms with her mentor's possible departure.

* * *

AJ was working quietly when Cruger announced Kat had left. She wasn't surprised; she had known Kat would take the opportunity and had slipped a small gift into Kat's bags. She didn't say a word as Sky came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"AJ?" he asked. She paused a minute.

"It's okay, Sky. I know."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded.

"Yeah. Boom and I have a lot of work ahead of us though." She commented, heading to her office and leaving Sky to stare worriedly after her.

* * *

"AJ?" Kat called softly. AJ snapped her head up and hurried over to the computer, beaming when she saw Kat's smiling face. 

"Kat! How are you? How's Galactic Command?" she asked curiously. Kat smiled wryly.

"It's fine. How are you guys doing? Boom seems to be having fun." She commented. AJ smiled softly.

"Yeah. Between him and me, we're getting everything done." She informed the feline. Kat smiled and glanced at something out of sight of the camera.

"Thank you." She told her. AJ, knowing instinctively what she meant, grinned.

"So you don't forget us." She whispered. Kat's expression softened.

"I can never forget you guys. You're my family." She replied, wiping away a tear. AJ sniffled.

"We really miss you Kat." She told the older woman. Kat smiled wobbly.

"I miss you guys too." She told her just as AJ's morpher went off. Groaning slightly, AJ gave the feline an apologetic look.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" she offered. Kat nodded.

"Earth needs you, AJ. Get going."

* * *

To say AJ was startled to see another ranger was an understatement. Behind her helmet, her mouth hung open in shock as she listened to Cruger and the new ranger talk. 

"You two figure out how to stabilize the robot. JD and I will take care of Broodwing." Cruger ordered the two women. The two rangers raced inside the cave to find Mooney watching the screen.

"SPD, you're under arrest." AJ informed him, grabbing him as the new ranger went to work.

"You won't make it." Mooney told them. AJ glared at him behind her helmet.

"Keep your mouth shut!" she ordered as the orange and white ranger turned around.

"The robot is stabilized." She announced. In desperation, Mooney raced from the cave only to be stopped by JD. He turned to find AJ standing behind him. Glancing from side to side, he groaned at the sight of Cruger and the new ranger.

"I'll take care of this." The new ranger commented and pulled out her morpher. Mooney was contained with no difficulty as the rangers raced over. Sky immediately went to AJ's side.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded, tears in her eyes as she saw Kat demorph.

"It only lasted an hour." Kat apologized. Cruger stepped forward.

"At least you were here when we needed you." He commented and Kat grinned.

* * *

"Katherine Felin Manx! You better not be leaving before saying goodbye!" AJ yelled playfully as she and the other rangers raced to the ship docking bay. Kat turned around with a laugh. 

"Headquarters can't run itself without you, I bet." Jack commented. Kat smiled.

"I'm sure they're fine." She reassured them. "How are things here though?"

"Good." AJ lied. Things were not going well. She and Boom could barely keep up with all the maintance.

"Kat! Kat! Don't leave!" Boom cried from the top of the escalator. The group turned to the genius is surprise. As Boom fell to his knees in front of the feline scientist, AJ grabbed Sky's hand. He gave her a squeeze as Kat turned worriedly to the rangers.

"We're barely managing, Kat." AJ admitted. The feline nodded.

"Birdie probably won't let you come back, though." Sky commented darkly. Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Birdie will just have to understand that I go where I am needed. And I am needed on earth." She informed them before turning to Boom with a dark look in her eye. AJ hid a smile.

"Now, what's this about my lab exploding?"

* * *

**End Notes:** This week kinda exploded in my face; I had a term paper due Wednesday, a presentation today, an art project due Thursday, Bash's sister Katie went into the hospital, I hada Civil War Enactment thingy on Wednesday (Idressed up as a Union officer and got to fire a cannon), it's spirit week _and_ I have finals the first week of May. I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off and am exhausted. Unfortunatly, we still have Main Event (lots of bands performing while people party on the track field and play on giant inflatables) on Saturday. (Bangs head on desk) 

Cool fact: did ya'll know that Monica May (Z) accidentally flushed her morpher down the toilet when she was filming? LOL. I was watching this interview on www. youtube. com. and Chris Violette kept teasing her about it because I guess they only had like three or four of the things cause they use the Japanese toys and so after that everyone had to hand the morphers over to a prop guy after every take. (giggles). Very cool.

Betsy, Bash, and I have reached an agreement. Since we only have two weeks of school left and she knows we have to blow off steam somehow, she won't yell at us if we're loud at three in the morning and we'll not tease her about her inability to function in the morning without a bagel louded with cream cheese (especially since I freaked out when I thought I had lost my Mt. Dew a few mornings ago--if I don't get MD, I'm cranky for the rest of the day).

Since we talked, Bash and I have been falling asleep around ten each night. Betsy keeps shooting us suspicious looks everytime she see's us. We don't know why...

I'm looking to do a CSI/PR crossover. Anyone interested in helping or possibly writing it with me, let me know.


	23. Missing

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Missing**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes: **Enjoy!

* * *

**Z:** _Piggy! Bridge was taken by Bork, okay? He's in a lot of danger._  
**Piggy:** sarcastically _Oh, no. Not Bridge. He's the one of you I dislike the least.

* * *

_

"Woah!" JDS yelled as he fell to the ground. AJ smirked down at her twin brother.

"Give up?" She asked curiously. JD looked at her with a smile eerily reminiscent of there father during his evil green days.

"Never!" he told her, flipping to his feet. As the twins threw punches, kicks, and wisecracks at each other, they barely noticed when B Squad walked in.

"Wow. When you said AJ was really good, you weren't kidding." Jack commented to the blue ranger. Sky smiled.

"She has to teach me some of those moves." Z declared as she watched the science technician kick the cadet to the ground. Syd nodded.

"JD's been teaching me some moves but I didn't realize AJ could too." The pink ranger commented. Jack looked over at her.

"JD's been teaching you some moves?" he asked, annoyed. Syd nodded absently, watching the twins pummel each other.

"Me and Bridge, yeah." Jack sat back watching JD with a frown on his face.

"Ranger to the command central, rangers to the command center immediately!" Kat called over the intercom. AJ and JD froze and looked over at B squad. Without a word, the seven rangers ran from the gym.

* * *

From behind Sky, AJ watched, bemusedly as Bridge went mission impossible on them. She joined the rangers as Bridge ballet'd across the grounds on the wagon.

"Okay, we don't have to do that, do we?" Z asked worriedly. Jack stared at them.

"Uh….no." he replied. Z nodded.

"Good." She said, heading after the erstwhile green ranger. Chuckling, AJ followed.

"You know," Bridge commented. "I heard this Bork is wanted on like a bazillion planets."

"Oh really, that many?" AJ asked, amused. Bridge looked at her and tilted his head.

"Okay, maybe only like ten." He admitted.

As the rangers split up, AJ stared put a gloved hand on Sky's arm.

"I'm going to keep on eye on Bridge." She told him before running after the green ranger. With a sigh, Sky hurried after Jack.

* * *

"Okay, what just happened here?" AJ asked as she and Bridge came upon Bork. The blue heads were nowhere to be seen.

"I gave them a warning." Bork replied.

"But…you were surrounded by blue heads." Bridge said, trying to grasp what had happened. AJ stepped forward.

"Troobians or not, it is illegal to vaporize anything without prior permission." She told the pink-clothed villain, mentally grumbling at how silly that sounded even to her.

"Heh! Those laws are for children. I am the ultimate master." Bork told them. AJ scoffed.

"Of what, what not to wear to make an evil impression? My dad didn't even have a villains outfit besides his suit and he was scarier than you." She commented.

"Well, unfortunately, you're still under arrest." Bridge told him, ignoring AJ's insult. Bork looked down.

"Then, my new friends, I must give you what I gave the others. Ha!" he yelled, jumping towards them. Startled, AJ and Bridge hurriedly brought up their weapons to block him and a furious battle began. As Bork stalked Bridge, he didn't notice AJ pull out her lunar blades and form them into the crescent chakram.

"Yo Bork!" AJ yelled, showing off her chakram. He turned around in surprise. "Master this!" As the chakram bounced off Bork repeatedly, AJ ran over to Bridge.

"Are you okay" she asked worriedly. He nodded.

"Yeah, just fine." He grunted, standing up.

"Now that, that makes me mad." Bork commented, attacking the two with an even greater force. Despite their training, both Bridge and AJ were thrown and demorphed. AJ grabbed her chest, heaving, as Bork grabbed her and Bridge.

"Yes, two power rangers will do quite nicely." He said, throwing them to the ground. Before Bork came after them again, AJ was able to unclip her morpher and throw it a few feet away. Bork didn't notice. The next thing AJ saw was blackness.

* * *

"Sir, AJ's morpher was found on the site. She must have left it there on purpose." Kat told Cruger back at base. Cruger nodded while Sky and Jack looked worried.

"She knows how bad ranger technology in the hands of evil can be. She wanted to prevent that." He replied. Sky swallowed.

"Sir, I take full responsibility. I was the one who gave the order to split up." Jack told him. Shaking his head, Sky stepped forward.

"I was the one who suggested it. If I hadn't, Jack may not have ordered it." He argued. Cruger sighed.

"It was a good idea. Our job is dangerous, we all know that. We will find them both." He promised.

"Sir, I'd like to go searching for them." Jack asked. Sky stepped forward.

"I'll go too." Cruger shook his head.

"Jack, you will search for Bridge and AJ. Sky, you will lead the rangers in finding Bork." He ordered. "No arguments."

Scowling, Sky followed Jack from the command center. "Jack!"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, turning around.

"Find them. I can't lose them." Sky asked worriedly. Jack nodded.

"I'll find them Sky. We're not going to lose either one of them." He promised. "Find Bork."

The two rangers nodded to each other and went their separate ways, both realizing that they had finally found something they agreed on.

Bridge and AJ.

* * *

"Bridge?" AJ groaned as she woke up. The green ranger looked over at her worriedly.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. She gingerly sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked, taking in their surroundings. Bridge shrugged.

"No idea. Do you remember anything about what happened?" he asked. She frowned.

"We found Bork and got our asses kicked." She replied. He nodded.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Do you have your morpher? Mine's smashed." He asked. She shook her head.

"I threw it a few feet away before I blacked out. I didn't want Bork to get his hands on it." She answered. Bridge sighed.

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

"What I'm about to tell you Piggy is top secret. You don't say a word." Z told the trouble-maker. Piggy tried looking innocent. He failed.

"Moi?" he asked.

"Piggy!" Z warned. She sighed. "Bridge and AJ were taken by Bork. Okay, they're in a lot of danger."

"Oh no, not Bridge. He's the one of you I dislike the least." He commented flippantly, turning around a running into Sky. The blue ranger looked down menacingly at the proprietor.

"Yeah, well what about my sister, AJ? I can guarantee that if she's not found, my father is going to be pretty pissed." JD promised. Piggy looked at him, confused.

"And why should I be afraid of your father?" he asked somewhat cockily. Sky locked eyes with JD who nodded.

"Because her father is Tommy Oliver." Sky told him angrily. Piggy blinked, his self confidence deflating.

"The original evil green ranger?" he asked worriedly. JD nodded.

"And the white tiger, white falcon, red zeo, red turbo, and black dino ranger. Now, do you have any information?" JD asked. Piggy swallowed, glancing between the blue and solar rangers. A vision of a multi-colored ranger kicking his ass made him shudder.

"Uh…alright. Word on the street is Bork hangs out around dock nineteen." He whispered. Z stepped into his face.

"Dock nineteen?" she asked. Piggy nodded.

"Yeah." Z stared past him at Sky who was looking murderously at Piggy's back.

"Got it. Thanks Piggy."

* * *

"There we go." Bridge muttered as he and AJ gently put his morpher back together. IT beeped almost instantly. They stood up.

"Jack? Jack?" Bridge asked. "Are you there? Jack? Can you read me?"

"Bridge! Are you alright? Where are you? Is AJ with you?" Jack answered. Bridge looked around.

"In a room. And AJ's fine." He replied.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid not. There's a small grail in the ceiling but no windows and no doors. If there was a door, we could just walk through it and if their was a window we could just—"

"Bridge!" AJ interrupted just as Jack broke in.

"I got the point. You've gotta give me something. Anything." Jack told him. AJ grabbed the communicator.

"Jack? It's AJ. We've heard a few sounds since we've been here." She told them, looking at Bridge.

"There's a church bell." He offered.

"Sound of a train." She added.

"Then another train. Then another train. Then another train. Then another train. Then another—" Bridge said.

"Bridge! NewTech City Train Station. Near a church." Jack figured out. Bridge smiled.

"Jack, you are good. Oh! I also heard a fog horn. And the sound of a buzzer." The green ranger said. "Sort of like ehhhh, ehhhh. Wait. I just heard a growl."

"Bridge, that was your stomach." AJ pointed out. Bridge smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a little hungry." He said. Jack repeated what they heard and cut the channel. Bridge looked at AJ.

"I feel better. Do you feel better?" he asked. She nodded, bemused.

"I'd feel even more better if we were out of here." She told him.

"Oh well, nothing to do now but to sit back, relax and take it easy." Bridge answered, leaning against the wall. The wall began to move. The green and lunar rangers looked at the wall in surprise, looked at each other, and then looked back at the wall.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"Sky!" Jack called through the communicator. Sky stepped away from the fight.

"Now is not a good time Jack." He answered, fending off an attack by Bork.

"Just thought you should know I talked to them. I'm going to their location now." The red ranger told him. Sky grinned.

"Thanks. I'll let the others know. Gotta go!" he told Jack before jumping back in the fray.

* * *

"Bridge! Keep pushing!" AJ ground out as they kept the walls from crunching them like bugs. Just then Salene appeared.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed and then took in their predicament. "Ohhhhh, this is bad."

"Ya think!" AJ exclaimed. Salene frowned and looked up.

"I'll see where you are and get help. Hold tight." The goddess incarnate told her with just a touch of worry. AJ grimaced.

"Not really a problem!"

* * *

"Jack!" Salene called, appearing next to him. He swerved slightly, taking in the black-haired woman next to him.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

"Salene. I know where AJ and Bridge are. We have to hurry." She told him. Jack, taking a leap of faith, nodded.

"Where to?"

* * *

"My arms are about to snap!" AJ exclaimed.

"Keep pushing AJ! Jack'll get here soon." He encouraged.

* * *

"Can you go and get them out?" Jack asked worriedly when he saw the krybots. Salene shook her head.

"I'm a spirit. I can't touch humans." She explained. Jack cursed.

"I gotta do this the hard way." He declared, getting up.

* * *

"Oh no!" Z shouted as Bork jumped into the giant zord. JD grabbed his communicator.

"Kat, I need the Solar warrior!" he called.

"It's on its way." She promised. A few minutes later the gold zord ran into view. With a growl, JD jumped inside.

"Alright bozo, no one messes with my sister and gets away with it!"

* * *

"Uh, Jack, we have about thirty seconds left. Get your butt over here!" AJ yelled into the communicator.

"I'm here!" Jack replied from above their heads. She looked up and grinned.

"Get Bridge out of here!" She told him and he nodded. Jack grabbed Bridge and pulled him to safety. With the little energy she had left, AJ jumped up and grabbed Bridge and Jack's hands. They pulled her up just in time. She stared at the two pieces of concrete now smashed together.

"I'm never stepping on bug's again, no matter how icky they are." she swore and Jack and Bridge chuckled.

"Are you guys okay?" the red ranger asked. Bridge frowned.

"My morpher's broke." He told him. A woof caught their attention and RIC came running up. He dropped two morphers to the ground. AJ smiled when she saw the green and silver lining.

"Thanks pup." She rubbed his head and then stood with Bridge. She glanced at him.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded.

"SPD, Emergency!"

* * *

JD was getting his assed kicked and there was really nothing Sky or the girls could do. As the Bork-driven zord smashed into the solar warrior, the four rangers heard a very welcomed voice.

"Yo bozo, get away from my brother!" AJ yelled, pushing thrusters to the max and slamming into the zord. A minute later the monster was hit with a barrage of fire as the SWAT Flyers flew into view. AJ glanced at her brother's zord as B Squad began megazord transformation.

"Let's do it!" they yelled together, initiating their own megazord sequence.

Facing two megazord's manned by some very unhappy rangers, Bork didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Man, we are so late." AJ muttered as she and JD ran into the command center and stood at attention.

"Reporting in." They shouted. Cruger nodded to them then turned to the red ranger.

"Jack, your determination to find your fellow rangers was extraordinary. " Cruger told him. Jack grinned as Cruger turned to the smiling blue ranger.

"Sky, your leadership of the rangers was exemplary." He informed him. Sky glanced at Jack and nodded as Cruger turned to the smiling green ranger.

"Bridge, your coolness under duress was inspiring." He told him. Bridge smiled and shrugged as Cruger went to the yellow ranger.

"Z, you have truly become a selfless member of our team." She was told. Z smiled as Cruger went to the pink ranger.

"Syd, your fighting skills are honed to perfection." He admitted. Sydney beamed as Cruger turned to the twins.

"JD, you may have been a ranger on KO35, but you have become a part of our team." He informed the solar ranger. JD nodded happily as Cruger turned to AJ with a sigh. She looked down at her shoes.

"Let me guess, 'AJ, you need to stop getting kidnapped by Gruumm's men?'" she asked in a resigned tone. The rangers, Kat, and Cruger all chuckled.

"AJ, you have the spirit of a true ranger." He corrected her. She looked up and smiled, pleased, as Cruger stepped back to address the entire team.

"Good job rangers. We have come so far, yet the real test still lies ahead. Enjoy your time off." He informed them. They nodded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"So you nearly got squished like a bug?" Zoë asked for the tenth time. AJ nodded, eyeing the stack of reports she had to go through. She switched the phone to the other ear and picked one up.

"Yeah. Me and Bridge had _fun_." She told her sarcastically. Zoë snickered.

"I'm sure you did." The sixteen year old said. AJ smiled.

"So what's up with you and Cade?" she asked.

"Dad went out on a date." Zoë offered, trying (and succeeding) in diverting her sister's attention from the sixteen year olds love life.

"He did?" she asked, surprised. "Go Dad. Do you know who it was?" She asked, scanning a pad.

"Dr. Manx."

* * *

**End Notes:** I know there was a lot more dialogue in this chapter than previous ones so I have a poll—do you like this kinda chapter (with actual show dialogue) or the ones I've been writing before (with the plot and very little show dialogue)? Let me know.

**I will finish THE this summer** and I'm gonna try and get to chapter 25 before I leave school (which will give me six chapters to write at home). My original goal was to finish this before I went home but I have finals next week plus I have to pack up all my stuff. Not easy when you consider how much stuff I collected in one school year (how much stuff I lost too; I still can't find my favorite pair of jeans and they went missing over spring break…I have this really bad feeling I left them in New Orleans.)

I want to get this finished before my Archaeological Field School begins because I'll be camping out and will have no computer access (granted, the school is like a five minute walk from my house, but still…).

I'm still looking for someone to write a CSI crossover with Power Rangers. If you're interested, drop me a line.


	24. History

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. The poem is Shakespeare.

**Time Frame:** During** History**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Very long end note, just to warn you all.

* * *

**Broodwing:** _Fools! Do you think you could get away from me that easily?_  
**Ethan:** _We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy._ realizing what he said _Ooh, that didn't come out right at all.

* * *

_

Sky nodded to a cadet as he made his way to his girlfriends office. _Huh, never thought that would happen._ He thought absently to himself as he came upon the door. He stopped for a moment, reading the name plate. '_Aimee "AJ" Oliver, SPD Lunar Ranger, Director of Ranger BioPhysics.' When did she change that?_ He knocked and walked in. AJ looked up from her desk with a smile.

"Hey Sky!" she chirped happily, walking over to give him a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her lightly.

"How's your day going?" she asked as they moved to the couch her brother had insisted she have. They sat down, AJ snuggling into Sky's side. He smiled.

"We trained with C squad today. They're coming along fairly well." He fibbed. She smiled knowingly.

"That's wonderful. Oh, by the way, I got a letter from Sophie. She's really happy." She told him. He smiled.

"Good. After everything we put her through, she deserves someplace to call her own." He admitted. She beamed and gave him a kiss.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that." She teased and was secretly thrilled when he blushed slightly. According to Syd, she was one of the few who could makethe blue rangerscheeks turn pink.

"AJ, when did you decide to change your name-plate?" he asked suddenly. She blinked up at him, running the question through her head.

"After my mother showed up the first time. JD and I, we're rangers and Zoe and Cal, and them; they're old enough to protect themselves. Dad was thrilled and I think so was Cruger. I really am not looking forward to my mom's reaction though." She admitted. He smiled.

"Personally, I think it's wonderful. But everyone's gonna find out." He pointed out. She shrugged.

"If they haven't figured out who my father is by now, then they obviously haven't been paying attention to the amount of times he's shown up." She replied, silently wondering how many times her father had shown up without her actually knowing.

"Thinking about him and Kat, aren't you?" he asked knowingly. She nodded. Besides JD, he'd been the only one she'd told about her father and the science director's date.

"Have you figured out how you feel about it yet?" he asked carefully, thinking back to his reaction when his mom had started dating his dad's former teammate. He'd been furious. AJ frowned.

"I think…I think I'm okay with it. I started thinking about some of the other women he's dated since the divorce and she's the only one I actually like. Besides, in some ways, she's been more of a mother to me these last couple years than my own." She admitted, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled, gently rubbing his hand through her hair.

"Well that's good. Better than my reaction, at any rate." He muttered. She sat up and looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"When I was twelve my mom started seeing the blue ranger from my dad's team. I wasn't happy and made that known in very loud ways." He admitted sheepishly. She gave him a gentle look and settled back down on the couch. He immediately resumed his petting and she sighed happily. Sky glanced at the clock and mentally swore . Schooling his features, he disentangled himself from the science technician and stood.

"Come on." He told her, gently helping her up. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him quizzically.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as he led her from the room. He gave her a small smile.

"The others set up a game of light ball. That's why I came by." He explained, holding her hand. Two first year cadets passed by and giggled at the pair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw AJ throw the two girls a wink and they started laughing harder. He tightened his grip and chuckled.

"The younger cadets have a bet going." She confided in him as they stepped onto the elevator. He looked at her in surprise.

"They do? On what?" he asked. She smirked.

"On which pair from B Squad is going to tie the knot first." She told him impishly. He swallowed heavily.

"Do they?" he asked hoarsely. She gave him an amused look.

"Don't worry Sky, I don't thinktwomonths is long enough to get married." She reassured him. He let out a sigh of relief and she giggled. "Besides, the bets are we'll be last."

Sky didn't say anything as they stepped off the elevator. She looked up at him, concerned.

"Sky? What's wrong?" she asked, worried she'd said something wrong. He looked down at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Jack and Syd are first, aren't they?" he asked. She nodded, eyeing him. He shook his head.

"Figures." He muttered. She frowned, trying to decipher what he meant when they walked into JD outside B Commons. He smiled at the two.

"Hey.Sky, why do you look like someone just kicked your cat?" the solar ranger asked curiously. Sky flashed him a small smile.

"Just trying to figure out why the rest of the cadet population here has so little faith in me." He informed his girlfriend's brother. AJ chuckled, finally understanding what had been bugging him. The two rangers walked in, not noticing Sky fall back as they entered.

"SURPRISE!"

AJ and JD both jumped as the lights flipped on to reveal the rest of B Squad, Cruger, Kat, Boom, a few science technicians, and the Oliver's, Scotts, and Cranston's. The entire room was decorated in silver and gold streamers. There were four tables, two loaded with food and two stacked with wrapped parcels. The twins were in shock as the group surged forward to pull them into the crowd.

"Happy birthday, girl!" Z and Syd chorused, squishing the science tech between them as Jack and Bridge slapped JD on the back. The four rangers then switched and AJ found herself being hugged to death by the green and red rangers.

"Happy birthday, Aimee. Did we surprise you?" four year oldIan asked from somewhere around her knees. She squealed and knelt down to give him a hug.

"Yes you did. How'd this get organized?" she directed the last part to Ian's father, her cousin Austin as he envoloped herin his arms.

"Your team." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, her eyes misty, as she turned around to see her teammates laughing and joking with her family.

"Girl, get your butt over her!" Rachel demanded, pulling the happy young woman into another hug with her, Jaelyn, and Paige. She laughed.

"It's so good to see you guys!" She exclaimed before being pulled over to her other cousins. She glanced over Cade's shoulder to see that her brother was also being passed around and that her teammates were watching and laughing. It took a while, but eventually she found herself in the arms of her father who gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him tightly.

"This is wonderful daddy." She whispered. He chuckled.

"Thank your boyfriend for that. From what I hear, it was all his doing with help from the rest." He informed her in a whisper. She smiled up at him, brightening even further when she saw the approval in his eyes.

"He's a good guy, daddy." She whispered. He nodded, glancing at the blue ranger who was talking with Kimberly.

"I can see that." He agreed. "Now you better go save him from Kim. She has that look in her eye." AJ turned around and saw her aunt talking with her boyfriend. She smiled and turned back to her dad.

"I think I'll wait." She whispered mischievously. He smirked down at her.

"Gonna see how he handles her?" he asked knowingly. She nodded.

"Yup. The test of true boyfriend material; can he withstand the probing questions of the beloved aunts." She replied. He laughed as Kat came over.

"AJ, happy birthday." She told her, giving her science tech a hug. AJ glanced at her dad and saw the respect and admiration he held for the feline. She smiled; she finally knew how she felt about the tentative relationship her father was developing with her mentor. She glanced over at her brother and who nodded at the unspoken question. She turned to Tommy and saw the question in his eyes.

"You two have fun. I'm gonna mingle." She proclaimed and walked away.

"In other words, she's gonna check out the gifts." She heard her father inform Kat and smiled when the older woman laughed.

* * *

"AJ?" Sky asked the next day when they were working in her office. She looked up with a smile. The party the night before had officially gone on until about ten when all the non-SPD had left. After that though, they'd continued the party until about one, with Cruger and Kat both leaving around eleven-thirty.

"Yeah?" she asked happily. He smiled and pulled out a small silver wrapped box.

"I didn't want to give it to you last night with everyone there. Here." He told her, handing her the box. She took it gently and slowly began unwrapping it. Sky moved to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He held his breath as she silently opened the box to reveal the necklace he had personally designed.

It was a locket in the shape of a circle. The front was black obsidian with a silver crescent moon shining in a field of stars. Her hands were trembling as she carefully opened the locket to find the picture Z had taken of them after the SWAT business. She swallowed heavily as she saw a gold disk melded to the inside cover with an inscription.

"Aimee. I love thee/With a love that shall not die/Till the sun grows cold/And the stars grow old. Sky." She murmured. She looked up at him and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Sky." She murmured before kissing him. As the kiss got deeper, neither noticed Salene nodding with approval in the corner.

"About time." She murmured before leaving to find that adorable green ranger.

* * *

AJ was working in the command center and trying to figure out where she'd seen the ranger signatures before when B Squad walked in.

"Okay, I'm not complaining but our command center was a cave."

AJ froze at the all too familiar voice. She twirled around as Sky walked over to her. She paid him little attention as she stared at the three people in shock.

"Of course. The dino gems…" she whispered, knowing then where she'd seen the signatures before. She turned to Sky, keeping an eye on the three rangers.

"Where did they come from?" she whispered. He shrugged as Kira turned to Bridge.

"But he's a dog, sort of." she whispered in confusion. Bridge smiled.

"Pets as authority figures. You get use to it." He replied. AJ snorted and the three rangers turned to her. Jack grinned.

"And our wonderfully smart science technician AJ who has the most important job of all; keeping Sky relaxed because a stressed out Sky is not fun, let me tell you." He introduced them. Sky rolled his eyes but AJ herself couldn't help but smirk.

"We've met." She replied impishly. The three rangers looked at each other.It was Conner who finally asked.

"We have?" he asked. She nodded, ignoring Syd and Z grins.

"Eventually." She replied blithely. The three rangers looked confused as B squad started chuckling.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony." Kat interjected to get the conversation back on track. Sky huffed, still a bit miffed by Jack's comment.

"Well, for the most part. Broodwing is after them." He informed Kat. She pulled up files with a smile.

"It's no wonder why." The feline remarked. AJ smirked as her aunt and two uncles nodded proudly.

"Ahhh, memories." Conner remarked and AJ snickered. Jack ignored her.

"But that was years ago. What I don't get is how'd you guys get here?" he asked. Bridge scratched his head.

"Yeah, especially since you already are here. Or…were here?" he asked Syd who rolled her eyes.

"Well, things are a little fuzzy but we were on our way to the reunion at Reefside High." Kira informed them. AJ raised an eyebrow, remembering her father's story about what happened at _that_ reunion.

"…Correction, you were rangers. We've been especially trained to take on Gruumms army." Sky's comment brought AJ back from her musings and she frowned at her boyfriend.

"Weren't you guys taught to respect your elders?" Ethan asked and AJ really could not help the snicker that flew out. The fact of the matter was, they were physically younger or the same agethan most of the team. The siren went off and the rangers went into action. As B Squad ran out, AJ couldn't help the smile that broke out at her Uncle Conner's comment.

"Our morph was so much better."

* * *

"No, I won't put your lives in danger. If anything happened to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic." Cruger informed the red ranger. AJ shook her head, they really were very stubborn. Conner scowled.

"Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway." He argued. AJ set her pad down and stepped in front of Conner.

"Conner, here's the deal. If you die, I won't live. And If I won't live, then earth will have fallen two months ago." She calmly informed him. Conner looked down at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're not…" Kira asked, a little freaked out. AJ flashed her a smile.

"Oh hell no, there's no way I could handle him as my father." She informed the former yellow ranger, ignoring Conner's cry of outrage at the insinuation that he would be a horrible dad. "Besides, he's still too young. I was born in 07."

"So how is it that if I die, you die?" Conner asked. She swallowed.

"You're gonna save my life from…an old enemy." She told him, deciding not to mention that Zeltrax is still alive in his time. Just then, the computer showed Dragoul in the city just as JD ran in. He took one look at the three rangers and blinked.

"Holy shit!"

"And bananas." AJ calmly shot back and her brother gaver her a look.

Cruger ignore this and motioned to the two rangers. "Go take care of Dragoul." He ordered. AJ and JD nodded but Conner stepped in front of her.

"You're not rangers." He argued. She gave him a look.

"Wanna make a bet?" she asked. Conner just shook his head and forged ahead.

"You can't possibly have the same amount of experience we do." He said, motioning to Kira and Ethan. AJ's eyes flashed and a second later, Conner was on his back with AJ standing over him. JD walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly calmed down. They watched as Ethan and Kira helped the former red ranger to his feet.

"You do realize dad's gonna kill you when he finds outyou did a Dulcea onour uncle, right?" he asked. AJ shrugged.

"Dad's wanted to do that on a number of occasions." She replied blithely, not realizing Kira was listening to every word. The lunar ranger turned to Conner.

"You're gonna eventually learn that it's not a good idea to argue with me. I can out stubborn you any day of the week." She informed him seriously. Without another word, the twins morphed and headed out.

* * *

"I still think you guys need us here to deal with Gruumm." Ethan said later that day in the command center. "He's gonna be madder than ever."

Kira nodded. "Yeah, and what about Broodwing, he's still flapping around somewhere." She added.

"It's obvious we should stay." Conner put in. He smiled at Syd. "We work great together."

The pink ranger smirked while Jack glared at the red dino thunder ranger. "Nice try, but I don't date older guys."

Jack grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Unless they're me."

AJ snickered at the exasperated look Kira threw her future husband.

"We appreciate your offer to stay rangers, but that's not possible." Cruger informed them. Syd nodded, looking at the yellow dino thunder ranger.

"Besides Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career." She informed her. AJ hid a smile as the rangers informed them of what was to come in their futures.

"Besides all that, I really would like to see one of my best friends, Emma McKnight, be born." AJ requested to Conner, glancing at Kira. Beside her, JD nodded.

"James and Oliver, too." AJ tilted her head.

"And I love beating Kevin and Hannah at games." She added. Kira smiled.

"You're Dr. O's kids, aren't you?" she asked knowingly. The twins exchanged grins as Conner and Ethan stared at them in shock.

"Seriously?" Conner asked. AJ nodded.

"Aimee Oliver."

"Jason Oliver." Cruger smiled.

"Your lives as Rangers have made a difference. But you'll all go on to live exciting and significant lives. After you hang up your helmets." Cruger told them. The three grinned at each other as AJ and JD exchanged knowing smiles.

"I think we're ready to go back, Commander." Conner told him.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in ranger legend. Thank you all." Cruger informed them. They nodded as Kat brought up their dino gems.

"Goodbye, Dino Rangers." She told them. "Your memory of us will be erased until you reach this day. But we won't forget you. Thank you."

With that they disappeared. The group stared at the place where they had been standing and then turned to the door when it opened to admit an older Conner, Kira, and Ethan, not to mention Tommy. Conner was scowling while his wife, best friend, and former teacher tried not laugh.

"I can't believe you drop-kicked me!"

* * *

**End Notes:** I'm not sure how I feel about this but it snowed Friday! At the end of April! We got 6 inches!

I was very very cranky Saturday. I was writing a CSI idea I got around midnight and I ended up out on the lawn because some drunken idiot pulled the fire alarm. It was chaos for about half an hour while everyone sat outside, waiting for the firemen to tell us we could go back inside (it was still snowing). Half of the group were in their underwear (all guys, thankfully) and the other half were in their pajamas (all girls).

So you know, we get back inside around 12:45am and Bash immediately goes back to sleep. I write a little bit more and then turn off the light and hit the hay. 2am rolls around the fire alarm goes off again. We ended up on the lawn for about fifteen minutes this time before the irritated firemen tell us to go back inside. So, Bash and I trudge back up to the third floor and go back to sleep. 4am rolls around and we hear the alarm again.

We head back outside and find this guy, drunk off his ass, sitting there giggling. Bash and I know the drunk and he likes to play pranks when he's _not_ drunk so we figure he may be the one pulling the alarm. Fifteen minutes pass, we go back inside. Bash and I put our slippers, keys, and sweaters by the door. Right on time, the alarm goes off again at 6am. Bash and I sit up in bed and look over at each other. Very very angry by now, Bash lies back down and tells me there is no force on earth that is going to get her out of bed again until noon at best. I don't say anything but I grabbed my notebook and scribbled a note to let the firemen know that we're not going to freeze our ass off unless there really is a fire. I tacked it to the door and went back to sleep.

The guy we saw last night was arrested for pulling the alarms. And I found a small note from one of the fireman on _my _note: "If there really was a fire, you wouldn't freeze."

One more thing, Bash and I were discussing fanfiction in our English class while the professor was discussing some psycho book on heroes. Bash mentioned a fic she read years ago that she loved. I read it too but now we can't find it and the professor would like to read it because he said it sounds like something that could help explain some of the stuff we've been discussing on heroes (don't you love it when English teachers are supportive of fanfiction and actually read some of your stuff?) We're fairly certain it was on Paladar's fanfic site but we can't seem to find it.

From what we remember, it was set during MMPR but was very AU; Kimberly was being abused at home and the rangers didn't like her very well because she was really withdrawn and stuff. Zordon knew about the abuse but the rangers didn't. We're fairly certain that at the end, instead of Kim going into the foster system or being adopted by the Olivers, Tommy marries her because of course he's fallen in love with her and he didn't like the idea of her becoming his sister (who would?). It was a really good fic and we want to read it again. If this sounds familiar to anyone (it's an older story), can you please let us know? Bash thinks the title was a well known verse of poetry but neither of us can remember what the title was or who wrote it. If you know, email or just put it in a review. Thanks!


	25. Impact

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Impact**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Bash and I had fun with the ends notes. Just a warning.

**Dedication:** The guy who made my clippie!

* * *

**Commander Cruger:** _Jack has stowed away on the Swat Megazord. That stubborn fool._  
**Kat:** sighs _True, but are you really that surprised?_  
**Commander Cruger: **_No. Sky would have done the same._  
**Kat:** _Those two are more alike than they care to admit.

* * *

_

Hey AJ?" JD called from the door. AJ looked up in horror.

"Hold on!" She called, pushing the half wrapped gift under her bed. "Come in!"

The door slid open to reveal her twin wearing a bemused expression. "I know that tone of voice. Where'd you hide it?" he asked with a grin. She scowled.

"I'm not telling. What do you need?" she asked. He sat on her chair, surveying the array of gifts surrounding her.

"I can't believe Christmas is almost here. I mean, it seams like it wasn't that long ago that we had our birthday." He commented. She smiled.

"A month and a half. Gotta love how time flies when you're blowing up and containing monsters." She quipped. He chuckled.

"Are we going home for the holidays?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I really wish we could but us, Boom, and B Squad have all been ordered to remain here. Now is not the time for us to be separated." She told him and he nodded.

"You're right. I just wish we could spend Christmas day with dad, ya know?" he asked wistfully. She smiled softly.

"Old times." She agreed. He nodded with a smile. He glanced at his watch and groaned.

"What?"

"I have a training session with Bridge, see you later." He stood and headed out leaving his sister with a very thoughtful look on her face and an idea brewing in her mind.

* * *

"I'll do it."

AJ froze as Sky and Jack stepped forward to volunteer for the seemingly suicide mission.

"Look, I'm the better pilot." Sky argued and Jack shook his head.

"I'm a better shot." Jack shot back. Cruger glanced at AJ and the lunar ranger paled. She knew that look.

"Sky, you will go destroy the meteor. Jack, you will remain behind to lead the team in the defeat of the Dragoul that showed up this morning." He ended the argument. Jack stormed out, Syd running to catch up with him. Sky was looking smug until he noticed AJ's expression and then his face fell and realization hit his eyes. He stepped forward.

"AJ…" he whispered to thin air as AJ ran from the command center.

* * *

"You have a visitor." AJ's computer announced before the door opened to reveal Sky. He was leaving in a few minutes for the meteor but had been convinced by Bridge to talk to AJ.

"Aimee." He called, stepping inside the door. He didn't see her but his morpher had indicated this was where she was. He frowned.

"Your acting very childish about this." He told the room and wasn't surprised when his girlfriend appeared out of thin air on the bed.

"Childish? My boyfriends going on a suicide mission and I'm acting childish!" She yelled. They locked eyes for a minute, Sky trying to convey his feelings. AJ deflated, tears falling freely from her eyes. Sky walked over and sat on the bed next to her. She buried her face in his chest.

"Why you?" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. He sighed.

"You know why." He reminded her. She sniffled. "This is who I am."

"Sky, I can't lose you." She whispered. She looked up at him. "I love you."

Sky swallowed heavily as his chest tightened and a burning sensation filled his stomach. He stared deep in her eyes and saw all the feelings she was had for him and he realized how selfish he had been in their relationship. She had given him everything she could; patience, understanding, compassion, love. And now he was going on a mission that he might not come back from, a mission he had volunteered for because of the rivalry he had with Jack. He mentally kicked himself.

"Aimee, I promise you, I will come back." He told her, not really knowing what he was doing. She huddled against his chest as his throat tightened. He gently lifted her face up to meet his and gently kissed her, a kiss that conveyed every single feeling he had for the petite woman in his arms. The kiss ended and he stared into her tear filled eyes. "I love you, Aimee."

* * *

Sky swallowed heavily when he and Jack both realized what had to be done. Thoughts of Aimee and the promise he had made to her flitted through his mind before he realized he had been detached from the SWAT megazord.

"Jack!" he yelled angrily. Jack appeared on his screen, his helmet hiding his expression but not the emotion in his voice.

"Sky, go home and help the others." The red ranger ordered. Sky scowled.

"Jack, we can do this together." He argued. Jack shook his head.

"I'm doing it Sky…" he fell silent for a moment. "Tell Syd that I love her, will you?"

Sky took a deep shuddering breath. "I won't have to, we'll do this and head home together." Jack pounded a fist on his consol.

"Sky, as red ranger, I order you to go back to earth." He yelled. More softly he added, "Go back to AJ."

Without another word, Jack cut the communications channel.

* * *

After the battle, Sky and Jack had decided to fly the SWAT megazord back to base by themselves. Neither said a word the entire trip but as Sky walked out of his zord, he saw Jack exiting his own. He was about to walk over to him when he saw a blur of pink slam into the red ranger. A second later, he was flat on his back as AJ, crying, clung to him for dear life. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

As the two couples clung helplessly to each other, Z was crying softly into Bridge's chest. They'd thought they'd lost the red ranger and knowing how close they came to losing both…well, needless to say she was a wreck. Cruger and Kat stood off the side with Boom and JD. The science tech and JD were both grinning; the latter's eyes slightly misty as he watched his best friend cling to her boyfriend.

It took a few minutes but eventually the four rangers finally stood up. Syd and AJ stepped back, quickly made sure the red and blue rangers were okay, and then simultaneously punched them in the gut.

"OW!" they yelled, doubling over.

"You idiot! How could you…"

"…Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"…you stupid, arrogant…"

"…don't you ever…"

"If you even think of doing that again…"

"I'll kill you!" the girls yelled at the same time, lunging forward and clinging to their respective boyfriends. The red and blue rangers glanced at each other in exasperation.

"Girls!" Jack mouthed and Sky had to stifle a chuckle. Syd looked up at the red ranger, her eyes blazing.

"What did you say!" she demanded. Jack didn't get a chance to reply as Z slammed into him. Sky looked over AJ's shoulder and saw Bridge and JD waiting patiently. AJ wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so he simply opened his arm out. Without a moment's hesitation, Bridge hurried into the hug. Looking down at his girlfriend and 'little brother's" heads, he smiled. He felt another arm snake around his back and locked eyes with his girlfriends brother.

"Welcome back." JD told him quietly. Sky nodded as Z and Syd dragged Jack into the knot of people. Boom sneaked a hand out and grabbed Boom's wrist, pulling him into the group. Cruger and Kat just stood by, proud and amused as the eight teens clung to each other.

* * *

**End Notes:** I'm very happy right now. Bash and I are on Orientation Crew and since last year's OC's kept losing stuff, BJ (the director of Student Life) organized a Clipboard Project. Everyone chose names out a hat and then decorated a clipboard for that person (I got Bash and Bash got BJ). Well, we exchanged them tonight and I got the shock of a lifetime. See, the guy who made mine is a friend but we're not particularly close. However, he is fairly good friends with Bash so she was able to get him info on me.

**Bash:** _Just a little bit. (Smirks)_

Anywho, the front of it has all twelve different incarnation logos of PR with pics of my favorite male and female ranger for each incarnation. These were small pictures but he did a lot of digging. On the back, is a bunch of other shows that I like, like CSI (yummy Nick and Greg photos!), Stargate, Smallville, The Tribe (which I had to explain to everyone but Bash; no one had ever heard of the show), and Buffy, a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the logo for (the one on the top of the page in the left had corner). What really got to me though was a large photoshop picture of Chris Violette as Sky and a picture of Anne Hathaway (the actress I chose to represent AJ) underneath it. Splashed across the bottom is "_Through Her Eyes_ By Jadelyn Ja Lee." I know for a fact he got the banner from Bash because I made it and it's saved to our computer!

**Bash:**_ Yeah, when he showed the banner to the group, Jade took one look at it, made this funny little noise from the back of her throat, then turned to me and said "Bash!" Everyone started laughing because they all know we're roommates. _

Yeah, and then the guy admitted he'd gotten a lot of help from Bash because I was a very elusive person and then he pointed out to a picture of Nancy Drew with her magnifying glass and said that represented the fact he could never find me because I was so busy.

(Sighs) It was fun.

**Bash:** _Yes it was. BTW, I love the clippie you made me. Lotsa Tommy and Cam!_

Do you have any idea how hard it was to hide that thing from you?

**Bash: **_Um…__hard?_

We're roommates and we get into each others stuff all the time so yeah!

BTW, I borrowed your math notes again.

**Bash:** ……you're cleaning up the mess I left when I tore the room up trying to find those notes.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, anywho, later ya'lls!

**Bash:** _Bye! We need to do this more often Jade..._


	26. Badge

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Badge**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

* * *

**Gruumm:** _I have an assignment for you on Earth._  
**Morgana:** _Oh, I hate going down there. It's so happy._

* * *

To say AJ was in a bad mood was an understatement. For one, there was a stupid suicidal alien on the loose taking the badges of the SPD rangers. AJ considered him crazy cause no one in there right mind would knowingly piss Cruger off and that was exactly what Icthior was doing—and on purpose to boot.

Second, her boyfriend was more or less out cold in the infirmary and the doc refused to let her see him or her two friends who also had been on the receiving end of Icthior's jealousy.

Third, she was attempting to organize some holiday festivities and the planning was going haywire.

Fourth, she'd been running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get all the holiday gifts for her family and friends.

Finally, she'd been ordered to remain inside SPD which was _not_ boding well for her sanity.

"I'm going crazy in here, Daddy!" AJ knew she was whining but at this point, she didn't care. Her father chuckled.

"Now you know how I felt when I got stuck in the stupid suit." He smirked. She stuck her tongue out but he laughed it off. He, along with her Aunt Kat and Aunt Kim had traveled to NewTech to help with her holiday season plans since she was _grounded_. Kim looked up with a sympathetic look.

"They still won't let you see Sky either, I take it?" she asked. AJ angrily slashed off a name from her list.

"No. The overbearing hyena says he needs his rest, even though Cruger and Kat keep going in and talking to him and Syd and Bridge." She growled. Katherine Cranston frowned.

"Have the red and yellow rangers been in to see them?" she asked. AJ nodded, continuing her attack on the poor list. Tommy reached over to take the pen from her but sensing his plan, AJ gave him a look.

"Daddy, now is not the time to attempt logic and/or peace." She snarled, brandishing the penin his face. Tommy hastily put his hands up in the universal surrender position and her aunts exchanged amused looks.

"Seems the pen _is _mightier than the sword." Kim whispered to Katherine who stifled a laugh. Having heard what she said, AJ glowered. Kimberly leaned back, an laughing expression on her face.

"You know, when you do that you look just like your dad back in high school." She commented lightly. Tommy and AJ turned to her simultaneously.

"I do?"

"She does?"

Kim nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Awesome." Tommy whispered. Kimberly and Katherine laughed.

"You know, you're probably the only man alive who's proud his daughter has his glower." Katherine observed, much to the delight of Kimberly who cackled at his expression. AJ sat back and watched as he aunts did what they did best—tortured her father.

"She's my oldest, my precious. Of course I'm gonna be proud she's like me." He argued half-heartedly. He knew the former pink rangers were attempting to bait him and normally he would have just ignored it, but AJ was finally relaxing. Kimberly smiled wickedly.

"'My precious?' Should we start calling you Gollum, now?" she teased. AJ sat up.

"If he's Gollum, then I'm the ring of power right?" she asked, mind working at a million miles an hour. Katherine nodded hesitantly—it was a well-known fact in the family that AJ was just like her father when she started baiting others.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so blasé. After all, I bestow upon the wearer the power of invisibility and the power to control the other rings." She pointed out. Tommy grinned proudly at her as Katherine and Kimberly scowled, trying to figure out a comeback to that piece of logic.

"So dad got the power of invisibility from you, not the dino gem, is that it?" JD asked from the door-way. Jack and Z were standing just behind him, looking bemused.

"I traveled back in time and gave the power to the Dino Gem before dad ever found it." She shot back with no hesitation. The look on her face and the confidence in her tone would have given others pause, but not her twin.

"So I suppose you were there at the time of the dinosaurs?" he asked. AJ frowned, thinking that over.

"Huh?" JD smirked.

"I am the master." He replied just as Tommy realized something.

"Now wait just a minute! I am not old!" he scowled at his oldest son. JD smirked as Katherine, Kimberly, and AJ giggled.

"I never said you were." He replied. Tommy frowned.

"You said she was there at the time of the dinosaurs." He clarified. JD nodded as Jack and Z exchanged looks.

"Yeah I did. I never said when you found the dino-gems though, did I?" he asked, causing Tommy to frown again. By this time, the three female rangers were cackling like mad. Tommy scowled at them as Jack stepped forward.

"Sorry to break this up, but Commander Cruger has given Sky visitor access. You can go see him now." He told AJ and within a few seconds the lunar ranger was gone. Tommy blinked in confusion.

"Were we like that when we dated?" he asked the two pink rangers. Katherine and Kimberly didn't answer but exchanged a look that just screamed 'well, he_ is _Tommy.'

* * *

"About time! I was going nuts in here!" Sky groaned when he saw his girlfriend. She glared at the doctor.

"I would have been here sooner if Simba over there hadn't said no." she groused. Sky smiled slightly, wincing with the pain. Her features softened and she began fussing over him. Nearby, Syd and Bridge grinned as Jack, Z, JD, Tommy, Katherine, and Kimberly walked in. Kimberly and Katherine grinned when they saw their niece leaning over her boyfriend.

AJ had had three serious boyfriends in the past. The first had been Jon Park, Adam and Hayley's oldest son. The second was Brian Cranston, the son of Billy and Katherine. And the third was Jason and Kimberly's son, Logan. When the relationships had ended, some of the family had become slightly worried that AJ was too much like her father and wouldn't settle down until she was forced too. AJ herself wasn't worried. She cared about all three men but knew in her heart they would never be able to handle the Oliver in her. Now it seemed she had found someone who could. Both women prayed this relationship would work because they'd never seen AJ so happy and carefree.

Tommy sighed. He'd known the day would come when AJ would cease being his little girl and he thought he was prepared for it. But watching her with Sky, he realized how wrong he was. He wasn't ready to give her up yet. As if sensing his thoughts, AJ looked over at him and flashed him a brilliant smile. He smiled back. _Well, if she's gonna move on, at least its with a good guy._

JD watched AJ and Sky, hiding the pain he felt. He wasn't ready to give her up. She was his sister, damnit! His twin! There should be nothing to come between them. But there was. Logically, he knew that she would always be his sister but if she continued the path with Sky, he knew it would never be the same. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and glanced at his father. JD sighed softly. They were both losing her and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

* * *

AJ was waiting just outside the Command Center when B Squad walked out from their de-briefing. It was a week after the final confrontation with Icthior and the rangers were all completely healed. It was also Christmas Eve, which this year fell on the sixth day of Hanukah. She smiled brilliantly as JD bounced slightly next to her. He had no idea what AJ had been planning but knew that it had to be good. The rangers smiled quizzically at them.

"Hey guys. Want to go play some lightball?" Syd asked. AJ shook her head.

"All six of you need to report to B Commons. Immediately." She ordered. The rangers exchanged confused looks as Cruger, Kat, and Boom joined them.

"What is going on, Lieutenant?" Cruger asked curiously. He and Kat had both gotten a short summons to join B Squad in there common area for a surprise. He was curious as to what she had planned.

"Come on." She ordered, walking away. The rangers exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed the grinning lunar ranger.

"Sky, do you have any idea what's going on?" Jack asked the blue ranger. He shook his head, a small frown on his face.

"None. I know she's been whispering with her dad and aunts for a couple weeks now but I have no clue what she has planned." He whispered back. Jack frowned as they came upon the hall that led to B Commons. AJ stopped and held up a hand.

"Hold on, let me make sure it's ready." She ordered and hurried ahead and through the doors. A minute later the doors opened again and she poked her head out the door.

"It's alright. Come on in." she called before disappearing again. Exchanging slightly exasperated glances, B Squad hurried to the door. When the automatic door opened, however, all six members of B Squad, plus Cruger, Kat and Boom halted in their tracks.

B Commons had been decorated in green, white, red, and gold streamers. Holiday decorations, including a menorah, were everywhere. But the best thing in the common room wasn't the decorations, it was the people.

"DADDY!" Syd yelled, flying forward and nearly tackling an older man in an expensive suit. John Drew laughed and twirled his little girl around while his wife Alison warned him to be careful. That was all anyone else needed. The crowd surged forward to grab at the startled rangers.

"Bridge! Oh sweetheart…" Bridgett Carson whispered as she wrapped her arms around her only son. Joseph Carson grabbed his fifteen-year-old daughterJoan and together the Carson's wrapped the misty-eyed green ranger in a family hug.

"Schuyler!" Vanessa Tate-McLean exclaimed, grabbing him. Michael McLean laughed andwrapped his arms aroundboth of them. Seventeen-year-old Terra Tate stood to the side, watching as her older brother was crushed under their mother and stepfather.

JD grinned and grabbed Zoë and Camyrn in a three-way hug. The girls squealed as Dylan and Caleb tackled their older brother. Nearby, Tommy, an arm around a beaming Kat, just laughed.

Kat herself was talking animatedly with her sister Katrina, her brother-in-law Felix, and her nieces and nephews. Out of their immediate family, the two women were the only ones to survive Gruumms' attack on their home world.

Boom was being fussed over by his own parents. Both kept asking him about his current projects and if he'd found himself a girlfriend yet.

"Jack!" George Miller boomed, grabbing the young man into a three-way hug with his wife Janice. Jack looked at his former foster-parents, the only decent ones he'd had, in stunned disbelief.

"How…?" he asked helplessly as he accepted a hug from his former foster sister, George and Janice's daughter Meredith. They laughed.

"That Lunar ranger of yours." Janice whispered, hugging him again. Jack swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced around for AJ who was talking quietly with Z and a small group of people.

"Z, I know you've never met them, even though you've wanted to. These are your grandparents, Edward and Gabriella Delgado." She introduced them. Z's eyes went wide as she gazed on her father's parents. They beamed down at her, tears in their eyes. 

"You were born to my oldest son, David." Gabriella whispered. Z swallowed as a semi-familiar man stepped forward. He was tall, and extremely well built—she could see the muscles straining against his button down top. Unnoticed by all, AJ quietly slipped away to join her own family.

"I'm your uncle, Danny Delgado." He told her in a voice that was much too gentle and soft to come from such a big frame. The woman next to him laughed softly at Z's expression.

"I'm your Aunt Kendall." She introduced herself, pushing two little girls to stand in front of her.

"I'm Rose. I'm twelve." The taller one smiled.

"I'm Lilly and I'm ten." The other added. Z blinked rapidly as she suddenly realized where she knew Danny from.

"You were…" she trailed off, glancing at the girls. Danny smiled secretly.

"Yes, I was." He agreed. She blinked again as Edward shot his son an affectionate look.

"Runs in the family." He whispered, pride shining in his eyes as he gazed at his son and granddaughter.

"You've done good, kiddo." David Trueheart whispered as he hugged his neice. AJ smiled as her father nodded. 

"You can say that again." He agreed. Cruger was off in the corner, talking to two former comrades AJ had been able to dig up. AJ glanced at the naked tree in the corner. She smirked and grabbed Caleb.

"Can you whistle?" she whispered, glancing at the crowd. Her brother smirked and a minute later all activity in the room stopped as they turned to look at the grinning lunar ranger.

"This is all nice and everything but there's a tree that's naked in the corner." She announced to general laughter.

"Since we couldn't leave base for the holidays, the holidays have come to the base. Everyone was asked to bring one piece of decoration that was not lights or garlands. Those are sitting in a box over there." She pointed. "I have decorations for B squad, Commander Cruger, Kat, and Boom. So lets decorate that tree!" She announced. Everyone cheered.

_If that tree were sentient, it'd be cowering right about now. _AJ thought humorously to herself as her teammates came over and there families converged on the plant.

"AJ, this is amazing." Jack told her, glancing back at his foster parents. George was deep in conversation with all the men. From what he could hear, they were discussing how best to decorate the tree. The women however, weren't paying any attention to the men and already had a strand of lights hung up. Jack stifled a laugh as the men finally noticed what the women were doing.

"Here, I made these for you guys." She handed each ranger a color coded box. Kat and Boom also received boxes. They glanced at her and she motioned to the gifts.

"Well, open them. They can't go on the tree looking like that." She informed them. Exchanging smiles, the nine SPD personel opened the boxes and took out the two decorations.

"Oh, AJ, they're wonderful." Syd gushed, holding up her ornaments. The first was a pink clay badge with a picture of Syd in the center. Underneath it had her name. Each of the other rangers had one just like it only with there own pictures, names and colors. Kat and Boom's were both white.

"These don't go on the tree, they're for your personal use." AJ told them as the group examined the second piece in their boxes. It was just like the first decoration except it had a picture of the entire team, all ten members, and Space Patrol Delta underneath. Each was painted gold and the back had Christmas (or Hannukah in Bridge's case) 2025 etched on the back. Z suddenly hugged AJ.

"Thank you." She whispered, tears in her eyes. AJ smiled and hugged the yellow ranger back.

"Happy Holidays, Z." She whispered back, knowing the brunette wasn't just talking about the ornaments.

"Hey! Guys, we need some help over here!" George suddenly called in a playful yell. Jack grinned.

"Come on guys!" he called, racing over to help decorate the tree. As the rangers and science technicians went to help, Sky and AJ stayed back. Sky hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply. She leaned against him with a happy sigh.

"Merry Christmas, Sky." She whispered, smiling up into his shining eyes. He leaned down for another kiss but was stopped when Jack, Bridge, and several of the guys started catcalling. Glancing at them, AJ quickly grabbed a bowl of popcorn that was supposed to be used to make popcorn strings and flung it into the group. Jack picked up a piece of popcorn that had landed on his shoulder. He glanced from Bridge to Caleb and then back to AJ who was standing alone. Sky could sense what was about to happen and was slowly backing away. The red ranger grinned wickedly as the group slowly advanced on the lunar ranger. AJ's eyes widened and she looked around for her boyfriend who by this time was hiding behind his mother. Her eyes narrowed.

"Traitor." She muttered and he shrugged apologetically. She turned back to the group and started to panic when she saw the maniacal gleam in Jacks eyes.

"Uh…can't we talk about this?" she asked desperately.

"Get her!"

**End Notes: **Okay, I know it's been about a month and I am so sorry. School ended on the fifth of May and I headed home. At the time, I didn't realize that we were having issues with our keyboard: the bottom row of letters and the space bar weren't working. Once we got that finished, our mouse started acting up. We just got a new mouse last week, when I was babysitting for my mom's coworker. Technically, I'm not even home now. I'm housesitting for Keltic Kat and her mother for two weeks (Keltic Kat's a new writer here; she's like my little sister so treat her nicely ya'll).

Any who Keltic Kat has given me full use of the computer and so I'm finally typing up the new chapter. So here you go!

Thank you to everyone who voted for me in the What A Character Power Ranger Fan fiction Awards! I won second place for _Best OC-Ranger Romance_ for Sky/AJ and _Best_ _Portrayal of a Power Ranger _for Tommy. I also won (drum roll please!) first place for _Best Incomplete Story_ and _Best Original Character _for AJ! Thank you so much!


	27. Insomnia

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. The song belongs to Disney. No suing of the poor college student!

**Time Frame:** During** Insomnia**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** There's a bit of sexual innuendo in this chappy. You've been warned.

* * *

**Kat:** _Still no word on A-Squad, and...and the Rangers have asked to wear clown suits while on patrol. I've approved them._  
**Commander Cruger:** _Fine_.  
**Kat: **_You're not listening to me at all, are you?

* * *

_

"I still think you all were being a bit dramatic. Cruger knows you guys are more than capable AND better than A Squad." AJ shook her head at her friend's silliness. Sky frowned.

"You didn't hear him, Aimee." Her argued. She gave him a look.

"Yes I did. I heard everything you heard and more." She told him matter-of-factly and Sky sighed.

"Its just…we thought we were doing so well." He commented. AJ gently grabbed his chin so he would look at her.

"Sky, you are, _we_ are doing a great job. You heard what Cruger told you—we haven't been captured by Gruumm and A squad has. That says something about us." She told him softly. Sky swallowed.

"Do you think we're going to beat Gruumm?" he asked quietly. She let go of him and turned to the window. Sky frowned, worried when she didn't answer.

"Aimee?" he prompted.

"A couple months ago I would have said no, you weren't going to beat Gruumm." She admitted quietly. Sky's shoulders dropped as she turned around.

"That was before. Now, when I look at you five, I don't see the same bickering group of individuals who didn't get along. I see a _team_ with the ability to do anything they put there mind to." She smiled. Sky grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"I love you Aimee." He whispered before giving her a kiss. She kissed him back with a sad smile. He broke it off with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She sighed.

"I just have this really bad feeling that…" she hesitated and then decided to take the plunge. "Something's going to happen. I don't know what but…the final battle. One of us may not survive."

"Don't say that!" he told her sharply, his arms tightening around her. She bit her lip.

"We've been really lucky Sky. You have no idea how lucky we've been." She whispered and he shook his head.

"I won't lose you." He told her confidently. She bit her lip.

"Sky I want you to promise me something." she asked. He kissed her nose.

"Anything." he promised.

"If something happens and it looks like sacrifices have to be made, promise me you'll do the right thing." she asked in a low tone. Sky's eyes flashed with pain.

"AJ, are you saying..." she placed a finger to his lips.

"Promise me." she demanded. Mutely he nodded.

"I promise, Aimee." he told her, choking up. "But nothing is going to happen, so don't even talk about it."

"Are you giving me an order, Cadet?" she asked teasingly, deciding to drop it for now. He smirked.

"What if I am?" he asked rhetorically. Her eyes were his only warning before he found himself flat on his back, AJ straddling his waist.

"I'm your superior officer, Tate. You'd better watch what you say." She grinned.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jack's amused voice asked from the door to her office. AJ looked up wickedly and saw Jack wasn't alone, Bridge, Z, Syd, and JD were grinning just behind him.

"No, Sky's just getting punished." She told him innocently. Sky groaned and hit his head on the floor as JD and Bridge went bright red and the girls started giggling. Jack just smirked down at the blushing blue ranger.

"Kinky." He remarked. That was it for Syd and Z who both doubled up with laughter. Bridge and JD, seeing the glare Sky was throwing Jack, decided retreat was a good idea and quickly left, dragging the girls with them. Whistling with amusement, Jack soon followed. AJ looked down at Sky who was glaring up at her. She rolled her eyes and relaxed her grip.

"Sheesh, Sky, they know I was only jok-ahhh!" she yelped as Sky took advantage of her relaxation and flipped them so he was holding her down. Frowning at this turn of events, she gave Sky a look and kicked her legs up so they flipped head of heels.

"Ha!" she exclaimed when she had pinned Sky again. The blue ranger just gave her a look and flipped them again. AJ struggled for a minute and then gave up.

"Fine, I get it, you like being on top." She commented. Sky froze in shock and AJ, sensing this, flipped them again. Seeing his stunned expression, AJ decided to take pity on the guy and stood up. She held out a hand to help her boyfriend up which he took, still dazed. She watched him for a few minutes before deciding he would be okay once the shock of her comment wore off. She went back to her desk and picked up data pad; intent on working till he found his voice again. It didn't take long.

"Were you serious?" Sky asked hesitantly. She looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"About the top comment. You've…you've thought about it?" he asked, blushing slightly. Knowing instantly what he meant, she blushed as well.

"Um…yeah, a little bit. I'm not ready or anything, but I…I have thought about it." She admitted. Sky gave her a soft smile.

"I'm not ready yet either." He admitted. "It's a big step."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She sighed.

"Do you think the others….?" He trailed off embarrassedly. She bit her lip.

"I know Jack and Syd have," she paused. "But I don't think Bridge and Z have yet. It'd be a very big thing for Bridge cause of the skin-to-skin contact."

Sky nodded, blushing slightly at the thought of his teammates love lives. Another thought hit him and he frowned.

"Aimee, have you ever…I mean…are you…" he trailed off helplessly and she gave him a soft look.

"No, I'm still…" she trailed off with a blush. Sky looked relieved. "Have you ever…?"

The blue ranger paused. "Once." AJ bit her lip, surprised at how much that admission hurt. She knew deep down it was before they started dating but it still hurt a little bit to know she wouldn't be his first.

"What do you think Gruumm's making?" Sky asked abruptly. AJ blinked, startled, as she jumped to his line of thinking.

"Something big." Was the best she could come up with. Sky chuckled.

"That's a given." He remarked and she sighed.

"I have no idea what he's making but we need to be prepared for whatever it is." She told him, standing up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

"We're gonna find the others for a sparring session." She replied over her shoulder, studying her morpher's tracking system for her teammates. Sky sighed.

"And everyone says I'm a workout nut." He muttered.

"I heard that."

* * *

"Ow!" AJ yelped as her foot hit something in the B Commons room. Thinking about the discussion she and Sky had had later that, AJ had realized that her reaction to his admission probably hadn't been very comforting. She also knew he was still worried about the final confrontation with Gruumm. So, even though it was midnight, she was sneaking to her boyfriends room in her pajamas, with a candle. She'd heard from Bridge that Sky was the deepest sleeper ever, the green rangers exact words being 'a class five tornado could rip through his room and he'd just roll over.' Now, she was praying Bridge was right. 

"Oliver-One-Four-Six, open." She ordered and the door slid open silently. All rooms were automatically locked at night for safety issues. The Commander, Kat, the med techs, and the rangers were the only ones allowed in any room at night. Even Boom needed Kat or AJ's help if he worked past curfew cause he wouldn't be able to get into his quarters.

She quickly glanced at Bridge and smiled. He was fast asleep on his bed, the green covers thrown loosely over his lithe frame, one leg hanging over the side. Assuring herself he wouldn't wake anytime soon, she turned to her boyfriend and so therefore didn't see Bridge crack his eyes open to watch her.

Sky was deep asleep on his bed, the comforter in a pile on the floor and the thin blue sheet covering him from chest to feet. Even so, she could tell he was shivering from the cold. With a small smile, she silently grabbed the comforter and softly placed it on top of him, tucking it around his shoulders. She stifled a small laugh as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'regulation seventeen' and rolled over on his side, grabbing the comforter closely to his chin. With a steady hand, she gently traced the outline of his face, memorizing everything about him. He was so relaxed in sleep! So trusting! All the worries of the day were put on the shelf while he slept. AJ prayed one day he'd be able to look like that when he wasn't sleeping.

With a sigh, she took the candle she'd been holding and a small piece of paper with a song she loved written on it in her flowing script. She placed the song next to the picture of his dad on the nightstand and the candle went on top of it. Taking a small lighter from her pajama bottoms, she quickly lit the candle. As the candle flickered in the night, she turned back to Sky who was still sleeping peacefully. Softly, she began to sing.

"_I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn_

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting_

_Don't give up you have somewhere to turn_

"_I'll be your candle on the water_

'_Til ev'ry wave is warm and bright_

_My soul is there beside you_

_Let this candle guide you_

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

"_A cold and friendless tide has found you_

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

_Circling in the air lighted by a prayer_

"_I'll be your candle on the water_

_This flame inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on, you'll make it_

_Here's my hand so take it_

_Look for me reaching out to show as sure as rivers flow_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go."_

"I love you Sky." She whispered before quietly and quickly walking from the room. Bridge smiled at the candle and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Sky, sleep well last night?" Bridge asked the next morning. The blue ranger was eating breakfast with AJ. Sky looked up, an odd expression on his face. 

"I had a weird dream actually. Someone was singing to me." He replied, placing his fork down. AJ and Bridge both hid smiles.

"Oh. Do you know where that candle on your nightstand came from?" the green ranger asked curiously. AJ choked slightly on her bagel but Sky didn't notice.

"What candle?" he asked, puzzled. Bridge shrugged.

"I noticed it when I was changing. There's a small candle on your nightstand, right next to a picture of your dad." He informed him. Sky frowned and stood up.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled before heading to his and Bridge's room. Once he was gone, AJ turned to Bridge with a resigned expression.

"You were awake, weren't you?" she asked quietly. He smiled.

"You sing beautifully." Was all he said as he headed over to Z and Syd.

* * *

Once back in his room, Sky noticed the candle immediately and was inwardly surprised he hadn't seen it before. 

"I must have been too distracted by that dream." He muttered to himself, picking the candle up to examine it. It was a small candle, blueberry scented, about two inches high and about an inch in width. He touched the wick lightly; the tip was black and nearly submerged in wax. _It must have been put out when the wax covered it_, he concluded.

Suddenly he saw the piece of paper that the candle had been sitting on. He picked it up curiously, instantly recognizing AJ's handwriting. As he read through the song, he realized his dream from the night before hadn't been a dream. _Aimee must have snuck in last night and put this on my nightstand_, he realized. As he reread the song, he understood the message and was overwhelmed.

"She really loves me."

* * *

**End Notes: **Okay, these last chapters literally seem to be writing themselves. This wasn't what I had planned but it works better than what was in my chapter outline. 

As for the song, its one of my all time favorites (both this version and the Princess Di version Elton John wrote). I felt it fit the two of them perfectly. If you think differently, don't hesitate to tell me.

Wow, THE broke 100! I didn't even notice until Bash asked if I realized I had 100+ reviews for THE, lol. Congratulations to_ the real vampire_, my 100th reviewer and thanks to everyone else whose reviewed--they always make my day!


	28. Wormhole

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Wormhole**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** I wasn't originally going to do this ep but then a friend made a comment about AJ's possible reaction to meeting Zeltrax before he tortured her and…yeah.

**Mystic Force SideNote:** Does anyone else think Koragg is Alianbow and Nick is Bowan? I've suspected for a while that Nick was related to Udonna somehow andIused to thinkKoragg was Clare's father (cause we don't know who he is and in the flashback to the sealing of the gates, Niella was horrified when the figure sacrificed himself). Also? Daggeron and Madison seem to get along really well if you know what I mean...

**WARNING:** Explicit torture. You've been warned.

* * *

**Bridge:** I wish I could stay. I was just born last week and I could meet myself and become my own best friend. I think. What if I met myself and I didn't like me?

* * *

AJ's stomach dropped when Cruger announced Gruumm had gone back in time. Yesterday, completely out of the blue, her Aunt Hayley had called and said three words in a decidedly evil tone.

"Kick his ass."

Now, she had a really bad feeling she knew what Hayley had been talking about.

* * *

When Jack, Z, Bridge, and AJ stepped off the shuttle, the first thing she noticed was that they were in Reefside. The second thing she noticed was her aunt Kira and her uncles Conner, Ethan, and Trent walking towards them—all four younger than she was now.

"Yikes." She mumbled as Jack called hello. While Jack, Z, and Bridge tried explaining the future and past meetings, AJ quietly pulled out her morpher and scanned the area. What she saw made her wince.

"Uh, Jack? We got krybots." she announced. The Dino rangers went quiet, confusion written on there faces as the three SPD rangers hurried to AJ's side.

"Where?" Jack asked. She pointed to two locations on the map.

"Here and here. There's a third one, but the little buggers being all allusive." She grumbled.

"I hate it when they do that." Z commented. Jack nodded.

"All right, we have to go take care of the bucket of bolts. You four stay here." He ordered. AJ stood back, knowing her aunts and uncles were going to argue. Eventually it was decided that Z and AJ would stay with the Dino Rangers while Bridge and Jack went to take care of the other two krybots. The six teens slowly cased the area, AJ mumbling expletives under her breath as she tried pin-pointing the krybots location on her morpher.

"What's that?" Ethan finally asked, pointing to the device in her hands. She looked up, blinking. Z chuckled.

"Forgot about us, I take it?" she teased. Ignoring her teammate, she held the silver lined tool up.

"It's my morpher. It can track Troobian readings. Usually." She added as the morpher blinked at her again. Ethan's eyes lit up as Conner looked at her morpher skeptically.

"That's your morpher?" The red ranger asked in distaste. She smirked at him.

"Yeah, much more efficient than the silly tyranno morpher you're hiding." She replied. Conner smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes. Kira, recognizing the look, sighed in annoyance.

"Bet you'd like a closer look, huh?" he smirked playfully. Z choked at the lunar ranger's expression.

"One, ew. Two, you're like twenty years older than me. Three, ew. Four, you're married. Five, ew. Six, I'm happily taken with a guy who would so totally kick your ass if he were here. Seven, ew. Eight, my dad would kill you if he heard what you just said. Did I mention, ew?" She asked him, making a face. Kira, Ethan, and Trent cracked up at Conner's expression.

"Got enough ew's in there?" Conner muttered dejectedly. AJ smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I think so, _Uncle_ Conner." She told him before turning back to her morpher. She smirked slightly as Kira, Ethan, and Trent howled and Conner gagged.

"I hit on my niece!" he whispered, horrified. Z suddenly appeared at AJ's side.

"Evil, much? I think he's about to throw up." She whispered. AJ shrugged.

"Payback for all the times he's teased me about my lack of a love life." she replied blithely as Jack and Bridge hurried over.

* * *

"Oh no…" AJ whispered, horrified, when she saw Zeltrax. She couldn't move as memories long repressed rushed to the surface.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Twelve year old Aimee mumbled to herself as she looked around. It seemed she was in an abandoned warehouse. She could see several crates stacked against the walls and a stationary fork lift on the ceiling above her. She heard some groaning and frantically looked around to find her brother sitting in a chair behind her, his hands and feet tied. _

"_JD!" she whispered urgently. He blinked slowly at her, his expression going from confusion to fear in a split second. _

"_Aimee, where are we?" he asked. She bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes. _

"_I don't know. Last thing I remember we were at the park when that…monster…appeared." She trailed off, feeling a presence. She turned around quickly but was unable to do anything as Zeltrax grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the chair. _

"_Monster!" he roared, throwing her to the ground. The last thing she remembered was seeing the cement floor rushing at her head, then, blackness.

* * *

_

"AJ, are you okay?" Bridge asked worriedly as Z, Jack, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent charged into the fray. When AJ didn't move or even show some sign of acknowledgement, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He immediately froze as the influx of memories slid through his glove and hit his mind like a ton of bricks.

* * *

_Jason's screams were finally what woke her up an hour later. As she struggled to comprehend what was happening, she saw Zeltrax standing before her brother who was hanging from the ceiling by his hands. His shirt was in tatters, blood soaking it from several cuts in his chest. Zeltrax held up a whip and with a flick of his wrist, it slashed into the young boys skin. _

"_Why are you doing this? Leave him alone!" AJ sobbed as she heard her brother cry out in pain. Zeltrax turned around in surprise, the whip still held aloft. His helmet glowed crimson._

"_Your father destroyed my life. Now, I'll destroy his!" he growled, stalking towards her. Despite her frantic squirming, Zeltrax was able to hang her up next to her brother. However, instead of the whip, he grabbed a gleaming sword from a table loaded with weapons._

_AJ screamed as the sword bit into her arms. Zeltrax didn't even flinch but continued slashing at the young girl whose father had destroyed his life. Jason screamed in anger and horror but was powerless to do anything to stop him.

* * *

_

"Jack, something's wrong with AJ and Bridge!" Z called frantically when she finally noticed neither the green ranger nor the lunar ranger was fighting. The black dino ranger glanced at the two teens in surprise.

"Surround them." He called, rushing over to protect the frozen rangers. Before he could get there however, Zeltrax stepped into his face. Kira, Z, Jack, and Trent forcefully fought there way to the two comatose teens and began fighting again in earnest.

* * *

_Aimee had gone completely numb after a few minutes of Zeltrax slashing at her. Her pink shirt, a gift from her aunt Kimberly, was in rags and completely soaked in her blood. Jason's voice was raw from screaming but he refused to let up. He knew his dad would be looking for the twins. Finally noticing the girl was turning catatonic, Zeltrax grabbed the whip and turned on the boy. Jason's eyes widened._

"_No! Stop, please, don't!" He begged and then screamed as the whip bit into his back.

* * *

_

"AJ! Bridge!" Sky exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend and best friend frozen. JD gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. Helios appeared at the solar ranger's side and gently shook his head.

"She's remembering." He whispered sadly. Next to the incorporeal god, his sister Salene was glaring daggers at Zeltrax. JD's eyes narrowed and an ugly look appeared on his face, one none of the rangers had ever seen before. Sky turned to where he was glaring and with a jolt knew what had happened. AJ had never given him a lot of information but he knew what the former paleontologist had done to the twins and knew AJ still had nightmares about it. The blue and solar rangers locked eyes.

"Watch over her. It's revenge time." JD murmured in a low voice that only Tommy and Sky heard. Behind his helmet, Tommy's eyes narrowed as Sky nodded.

"Leave some for her." He murmured. JD nodded, a wicked grin crossing his face.

"No problem."

* * *

_When Tommy and the others finally found them, AJ was barely alive. JD was unconscious and twitching from the lashes he'd received. Tommy and Jason saw the twins at the same time. With identical roars of rage, they charged at Zeltrax who was barely able to protect himself from the former ranger's fury. With a flick of his wrist, two dozen triptoids appeared out of thin air and attacked the fifty-odd rangers who'd accompanied Tommy. _

_AJ saw all this as if in a dream however, as the blackness slowly overcame her. The last thing she saw of her tormentor before she passed out was Zeltrax trying to avoid the lightning bolts being hurled at him by her uncle's Hunter, Blake, and Chip while also dodging the streams of fire from her uncles Nick and Daggeron, the water from her aunts Tori and Madison, the ice daggers from Udonna, and the various roots that kept breaking through the cement at her uncle Xander and uncle Dustin's urging._

"_Aimee! Sweetheart, speak to me!" Tommy begged as Jason grabbed her brother. Above them, she could just make out her aunt Vida and uncle Shane hovering in midair to untie them. Aimee locked eyes with her father. _

"_I knew you'd come daddy."

* * *

_

With a gasp, AJ and Bridge's eyes snapped open. As they struggled to regain there breathe, they noticed the battle raging around them. Bridge pushed everything he'd just seen to the back of his head and fumbled for his morpher. He glanced at AJ who was staring at the morphed forms of her father, her brother, and the commander as they fought with Zeltrax. Without saying a word, she morphed and ran straight at the man who had nearly killed her, her lunar blades appearing in her hands. Bridge ran after her.

"Commander, Dr. Oliver, don't." He called softly, stopping them from helping AJ. They looked down at him in confusion. He kept his eyes locked on the lunar and solar rangers as they attacked Zeltrax as one. "This is their fight."

Understanding immediately what he meant, the commander nodded and headed over to help the blue rangers. Tommy, on the other hand, frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyeing the villain with distaste. From beneath his helmet, Bridge could just make out AJ sobbing as she continued to attack her tormentor. He didn't need his psychic senses to know the other members of B Squad kept looking over at the normally stoic science tech with worry.

"Zeltrax tortured them when they were younger." Bridge explained in a soft voice. Tommy immediately understood and stepped back to let the twins go at it.

Jack, Z, and Syd froze in shock when they heard the sad words of the green ranger. None had known about the kidnapping and subsequent torture. As they went back to fighting the Troobian and dino army, each kept a close eye on the battle, knowing if something went wrong, Zeltrax would have to deal with them.

* * *

As the rangers stood next to the shuttles, they kept looking at their watches worriedly. After Zeltrax had retreated from battle, AJ had collapsed on the ground, demorphed, and proceeded to sob until she passed out from exhaustion. Bridge, JD, and Sky had quietly gathered the young woman in there arms and took her back to the shuttle she, Jack, Z, and Bridge had come in. After instructing JD and Bridge to take her home and telling Sky to go wait with the other members of B Squad, he'd quietly explained that the three of them would retain there memories because of what had happened but that he planned on erasing Jack, Sky, Z, Syd, and his own memories.

Thankfully, Tommy had told the younger four rangers not to say anything and not to ask any questions pertaining to the young woman's breakdown. They'd agreed and then got distracted by Jack, Syd, Sky, and Z. Therefore, they didn't see Cruger erase their mentor's memories with the black ranger's agreement.

* * *

"Hey Aimee." Bridge smiled softly at the young woman. She sniffled into the pillow she was clinging to.

"Hi." She whispered. He carefully sat down on her bed and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his arms with another sniffle.

Sky and the others knew they had had their memories of the mission wiped and were okay with it. What they weren't okay with was the fact that AJ had barely spoken a word since they'd gotten back. Not even Sky had been able to get her to talk. Having seen the torture Zeltrax had inflicted through her eyes, Bridge had decided to stop by.

"What happened after you passed out?" Bridge asked softly, knowing she had work through what had happened. JD had explained on the way home that he'd dealt with what had happened a few years beforehand. AJ hadn't. Instead, she had repressed the memories until it was to the point that she knew what happened but couldn't remember it.

"I woke up in the hospital a month later. I'd slipped into a coma because of the blood loss and the psychological aspect of what happened." She explained flatly. Bridge tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"What happened to Zeltrax?" he asked quietly. She gave a bark of laughter that had no real warmth to it.

"He was fried by the ninja storm and mystic force teams." She replied. Bridge swallowed.

"By fried, you mean…" he trailed off as AJ nodded.

"According to what uncle Nick told me, several of the ice daggers Udonna threw at him got stuck. Uncle Xander and Uncle Dustin called on the various plants underneath the warehouse to tie him up. Aunt Madison and Aunt Tori soaked him with water. Right before Uncle Hunter, Uncle Chip, and Uncle Blake threw lightning bolts at him, Uncle Nick melted the ice daggers which were then refrozen onto his metal by Udonna. Zeltrax was electrocuted and then burned by several solar flares from Uncle Daggeron. He melted until he was nothing more than a lump of metal that Daggeron and Nick fashioned into a sword and two daggers for my dad." She snorted. Bridge swallowed.

"Remind me never to anger your aunts and uncles. Ever." He whispered. AJ snickered as the door opened silently to admit Sky. AJ looked up, saw the worry on his face, and couldn't stop the tears from forming. Bridge gently untangled himself and motioned for Sky to take his place. When the blue and green rangers passed each other, Bridge gently squeezed the taller man's shoulder, blinking back tears. Sky nodded and wrapped AJ up into his arms.

Before Bridge walked through the door, he heard AJ quietly talking about what had happened. He wiped the tears from his eyes and hurried to his own room before he too burst into tears. These tears were tears of relief however because he knew that if she was telling Sky what had happened, then she would be okay. It would take awhile, sure, but AJ was truly on the road to recovery.


	29. Ressurrection

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Resurrection**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Um...read the end notes.

* * *

**Z:** Bridge, why do you always wiggle your fingers when you say "buttery"? _(mocks Bridge's "technique")_  
**Sky:** He can't help himself. It's ingrained in his cellular makeup.  
**Bridge:** That's ridiculous. I can say "buttery" without..._he wiggles his fingers trying not to say "buttery"_ Buttery.  
**Z:** Ha!  
_(Bridge forcefully holds his wrist to try and prevent his fingers from wiggling)_  
**Bridge:** BUTTERY!

* * *

It was a week after the trip to the past and slowly AJ was working through her demons with the support and help of Bridge and Sky. The rest of B squad wasn't yet aware of her tortured past. JD also was a big help, seeing as how he'd already been through this before. Now, AJ was shopping with Z and Syd for dresses to wear to the fast approaching end of the season banquet.

"What about this one?" Syd asked, holding up a silver dress with pink lining. AJ tilted her head.

"You're going with Jack, right?" she asked. Syd nodded, holding the dress up to herself.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, what color tux is he wearing?" the lunar ranger asked curiously. Syd blinked.

"I don't know." She bit her lip.

"How about you call him and find out?" AJ suggested, turning to one of the clerks.

"Do you have this in silver and blue?" she asked. The woman eyed it and nodded.

"I think so. What size?" she asked. As AJ went with the salesperson to find the dress, Syd was talking with Jack and Z was in the dressing room. When AJ got back, she had the dress she wanted to try on and Z was inspecting herself in the mirror.

"Woah. That's the one. You look great." AJ grinned. Syd looked up from the dresses she was looking at and her eyes lit up.

"AJ's right. That's the one." She exclaimed. AJ went up behind her and gently lifted the yellow ranger's hair up. Z blinked.

"Wow." She whispered. AJ and Syd exchanged grins.

"You're gorgeous." Syd told her. Z smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered, moving to the dressing room. AJ grinned and headed to the one next to her. As she slipped into the gown, she thought back on the conversation she and JD had had following her admission to Sky. They'd discussed, in depth, what had happened to them when they were twelve and how her brother had dealt with it. They'd agreed she was lucky because she had a group of friends who would do everything in their power to help them and who weren't there when it happened. That definitely helped with the dealing.

"Hey AJ?" Syd asked from the stall on her left.

"Yeah?" she asked as she inspected herself. The dress was gorgeous and she knew Sky would faint when he saw her. Not only that but it fit the tux she had convinced him to wear instead of his dress uniform. She quickly changed back to her jeans and blouse.

"What do you think?" Syd asked as AJ stepped from the dressing room. AJ grinned.

"You look awesome!" she exclaimed, admiring the dress Syd had dug up.

"Is Jack wearing his dress uniform?" Z asked as she stepped from the other dressing room, the gown held gently in her arms. Syd shook her head.

"Sky said if he had to wear a tux then so did Bridge and Jack. Kat backed Sky up and said he was right. The boys and Boom are getting their tuxes as we speak." She grinned. AJ rolled her eyes and giggled. Z shook her head and headed over to the cashier. Syd went back to get out of her dress.

"Hey, you didn't show us the dress you bought." Syd realized an hour later as the girls ate a quick lunch. AJ hid a smile. 

"You're gonna have to wait and see." She grinned and proceeded to ignore the two girls subsequent pleading to see the dress.

* * *

"So, how are you doing?" Sky asked quietly as he and AJ took a walk in the park. AJ shrugged and then sighed. 

"I had another nightmare." She shivered. Sky wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?" he coaxed. She swallowed.

"He kills you." She whispered. Sky blinked.

"Aimee, you know I'm not going die." He reassured her. She sighed.

Tell that to my subconscious." She muttered to herself. Sky gently turned her so she was facing him.

"Aimee, nothing is going to happen. You said so yourself; Zeltrax is currently a sword and two daggers that your dad has." He reminded her gently. She got on odd look on her face.

"Actually, dad only has the sword. JD and I have the daggers." She told him. Sky frowned.

"You and JD have the daggers?" he asked. She nodded.

"JD dealt—mostly—with what happened when we were sixteen and saw the dino ranger exhibit at the Angel Grove Ranger museum. I think dad thought we both were dealing and after JD started acting normal again, we found the two daggers on our beds one night. JD has his in his closest. Mine's stuffed somewhere in my storage room. I haven't seen it since I moved to SPD." She explained. Sky nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

There peaceful walk was interrupted when they saw Delex attacking civilians. The two rangers quickly glanced at each other before racing over to help. Within minutes both had been forced to morph and were waiting for backup.

"I swear, if JD doesn't get here soon I'll…" She trailed off as a familiar feeling washed over her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jack and JD racing forward. "Never mind."

"Where the hell were you two?" AJ asked as Z, Bridge, and Syd raced over as well. Behind his helmet, Jack smirked.

"I would've been here sooner if loverboy over here hadn't been flirting with a girl we met." He called as he and Syd charged Delex. AJ grabbed JD's arm before he could make his way over to the battle.

"Flirting!" she exclaimed. JD looked down.

"Just a little bit. And she was hot, Aimee!" he argued. AJ shook her head.

"Do I have to remind you of the birds and the bee's?" she asked jokingly. She could feel her brothers smirk.

"Don't you mean the Lady and Lord Brachio's?" he asked, alluding to how there father had explained sex to the two when they were six. Both had hated that conversation because there aunt Vida had already explained it all to them when they were trying to figure out how Aunt Madison and Uncle Nick had made the new baby.

"AIMEE!" Sky yelled. The twins turned around. Sky was in the process of getting his ass handed to him by Delex and the others were on the ground, unable to do anything. She grabbed her lunar blades.

"Crescent Chakram!" She cried. "Everyone, move!"

As the rangers all scattered, she hurled the chakram at Delex who was unable to defend himself from the flying disc. She ran and flipped in the air, catching the chakram before landing on the other side of Delex who then took off. Growling with frustration, she quickly ran over to Sky. He demorphed and looked up ather.

"Next time, please discuss your brother's love life when were _not_ in the middle of a battle." He requested as Syd and Z snickered. AJ demorphed, blushing.

"Sorry." She squeaked. She looked around for the aforementioned solar ranger and frowned.

"Guys, why is my brother running that way?" she asked, pointing. Syd smiled.

"Probably to get away from the inquisition." She teased. AJ rolled her eyes.

"He's never really had a girlfriend before. And I'm older, I'm suppose to be all protective." She argued as he brother disappeared around the corner. Jack smirked.

"I bet he went back to see Ally." He remarked. AJ fixed her gaze on his as she helped Sky to his feet.

"Ally?"

* * *

"You have done well rangers. Dismissed." Cruger told them. Saluting, Jack quickly grabbed Syd and Z's hands while Bridge pushed Sky with them so they could go check out the tuxes they bought. AJ lingered behind as Cruger called JD to the front and center. 

"Why were you not available when we first called you?" Cruger asked. JD looked down for a second to gather his courage and then looked up into Cruger's eyes.

"Just because no one else seems to have a life out of SPD, doesn't mean that I don't." he told him in a quiet voice before walking out the door. AJ bit her lip and headed after him.

* * *

"JD, what's going on?" she asked as she walked into her brother's room. JD looked up. 

"I don't know." He replied, before shaking his head. "No, I know what's wrong. I don't…want to be SPD anymore."

AJ sat down hard. "What?" she whispered shocked. JD refused to meet her gaze.

"That battle with Zeltrax made me realize something. The only reason I wanted to be a ranger was so I could, well, stick it to evil." He explained. AJ nodded.

"Stick it to Zeltrax." She translated. He paused and then nodded.

"Yeah. It was a way to prove he hadn't kept me down." He explained. AJ got up and headed to his closet. JD followed her with his gaze, confused when she disappeared inside.

"AJ, what are you…?" he trailed off when he saw what she was holding. The box that contained the dagger.

"JD, this is how we stuck it to Zeltrax." She told him, handing him the box. She sat down beside him as he gently opened it. Nestled inside on some deep crimson satin lay a black dagger with a golden lining along the edges. Neither knew what the etching across the middle meant. With a deep breath, he slowly picked it up and stared at it. AJ glanced at it worriedly when her brother slowly frowned. What she saw made her eyes widen. The unidentifiable scribbles were slowly turning to English. When the magical transformation finished, the twins could both read what the inscription read.

"_Woe be to evil_." JD whispered, grinning.

"Or they'll end up like this dagger." She added and JD laughed. AJ sat back and watched as her brother put the dagger back inside the box. Instead of putting the box back in the closet however, he set it beside his bed.

"JD?" she asked. He turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"If you want to..to…resign, I won't stop you. I know rangering isn't what you're happy with anymore." She told him, looking down at her feet. JD wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll wait until Gruumm's defeated."

* * *

As the other rangers headed from the command center, AJ locked eyes with Bridge. With some silent communication, she knew he felt the same thing she did. Something about A squad was off. Assuring him with her eyes that she would keep on eye on them, Bridge left with the others. 

When A squad morphed, AJ jumped to her feet and her hand automatically went to her side. Unfortunately, Cliff, the A squad green ranger and Ivan, the A squad yellow ranger grabbed her arms before she could do anything. Cruger frowned.

"Leave her alone. It's me Gruumm has issues with." He ordered. Charlie laughed.

"And miss giving Gruumm the opportunity to add the daughter of Tommy Oliver to his collection, I don't think so." She replied. As the rangers transported them to the Terrorcraft, AJ groaned.

"Not again!"

* * *

**End Notes:** Um…if you're watching the news, you may have heard about the fire in Southern Colorado. I live twenty miles away from it. I doubt it'll be turning our way, but the wind is acting weird so…I may end up evacuated. 

If that happens, well, I won't be updating for a few weeks. Sorry.

As for now, I'll be volunteering down at the Red Cross setup down at the community center.


	30. Endings 1

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Endings, Part 1**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Um…some parts of endings will be changed. Obviously.

* * *

After finding the underground hidden zord bay  
**Sky:** I will never call you weird again.  
**Bridge:** Thanks…I think.

* * *

AJ cursed as she was thrown down beside Cruger. She glared up at Gruumm as he sneered down at her.

"I said only Cruger!" he roared at A squad. All but Charlie flinched. She kicked AJ in the back.

"You know who Tommy Oliver is, don't you?" she asked. At his snarl, she smirked. "She's his daughter."

"In more ways than one, bitch." She muttered and then stifled a cry when Charlie kicked her again.

"Shut up, you!" she snarled, grabbing the lunar rangers hair and pulling her head back.

"I'm going to pray Gruumm lets us play." She purred evilly. AJ snorted.

"You never could beat me in a fair fight." She laughed and then screamed when Charlie pulled her back by the hair again.

"We'll see who beats who, _Aimee_." She spat the lunar rangers name like a curse.

"Enough!" Gruumm roared. Charlie let AJ go and kicked her once more before stepping back. AJ glared up at Gruumm as he taunted Cruger.

"These are not rangers. Rangers must be true of heart." Cruger shot back, causing AJ to grin. Her father and extended family had told her much the same many times growing up.

"Kill those annoying rangers." Gruumm ordered. A squad grinned. AJ shook her head in mock sorrow.

"I hope I'm there when B Squad kicks your ass." She smirked. Charlie grabbed her by the throat.

"Really? What makes you think they're going to win?" she sneered. Despite the fact Charlie's grip was cutting off most of her air intake, AJ smiled.

"Be..cause…you took…they're fath…father figure…and…me. They…are...going…to…be…pissed. And they…have…something…you…you'll…never…ha…have." She whispered. Charlie's grip tightened and AJ could see white spots dotting her vision.

"And what's that?" the evil red ranger snarled as Cruger's eyes flashed.

"Light…and…love." She whispered before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out.

* * *

"A squad has taken Commander Cruger…and AJ." Kat informed the rangers, sparing a worried glance towards Sky. The blue ranger's expression was murderous.

"They're dead." Sky whispered calmly just as Charlie appeared on the screen. As the A squad issued their challenge, Kat, Boom, and the other members of B squad could literally feel the hate and anger rolling off Sky.

As B Squad walked out, Kat took a deep breath and then began ordering the various officers to work. Then, when no one was looking, she went to her own computer and tapped in several codes.

Elsewhere, a phone rang.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the loser squad." Charlie remarked as B Squad stalked towards them.

"Where are Commander Cruger and AJ?" Jack yelled. Charlie smirked.

"Chatting up General Gruumm. Why? Can't B Squad work without the supervision of the overgrown dog?" She sneered. Jack glared.

"You pissed off the wrong people, woman!" Jack snarled. Syd smirked.

"You kidnapped Sky's girlfriend. If he doesn't kill you, her father and brother will." She remarked. Bridge grinned somewhat evilly.

"You should see what they did to the last guy that messed with the twins." He commented knowingly. Charlie's confidence faltered for a second as she realized even if they got past B Squad, they'd have to deal with sixty odd past rangers, all of them more than capable of kicking her ass.

"What happened to him?" Cliff asked despite himself. Sky smirked.

"The Ninja Storm and Mystic Force teams turned him into a sword and two daggers which AJ and her father and brother still practice with." He replied. The smiles on Cliff, Rachel, Beevor, and Ivan's faces vanished. Charlie threw the reply off.

"Are we going to stand around and talk forever?" she snarled and morphed. The rest of her team quickly followed. Jack glanced at Syd, Bridge, Sky, and Z and they nodded.

"SPD, Emergency!"

And the battle was on.

* * *

"Are you alright?" A young woman's voice asked as AJ awoke. Slowly sitting up, she tried remembering where she was. Flashes of the past couple hours flipped through her mind as her eyes widened.

"Oh no." she whispered, frantically looking around. She was in a small cell on the Terrorcraft, Commander Cruger no where in sight.

"Well, she's alive at least." The voice whispered. AJ blinked and realized she wasn't alone. Sitting dejectedly in the cell next to hers were two girls, both younger than herself. She frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked. They made shushing motions and she bit her lip.

"Don't let the guards know your awake." The girl who'd spoken before whispered. AJ slowly nodded and gingerly sat up.

"I'm Tisla. This is my twin sister Theryn. We're prisoners, like you." The girl whispered. AJ quietly crawled so she was sitting against the bars. She studied the siblings. They were humanoid, with fairly white skin, dirty blonde hair and sweet blue eyes. She had a feeling they were a lot paler than they looked though because both were covered in grime. Despite this though, she knew they were very pretty.

"Where are you from?" she whispered. Theryn's eyes flittered around as Tisla's eyes misted over.

"Malia. We…we saw it destroyed." She whispered. AJ's eyes hardened.

"You've been on this hunk of junk for nearly a year?" she whispered, outraged. Tisla nodded, eyeing her curiously.

"Where are we?" Theryn whispered brokenly. AJ's eyes softened as she took in the frightened young woman.

"Gruumm's been attacking Earth for a while now. I and my commanding officer got snatched." She informed them bitterly. Tisla's eyes widened.

"Then that must mean you're a ranger!" she whispered excitedly. AJ nodded.

"The SPD Lunar Ranger." She confirmed. Theryn's eyes lit up.

"Then you can get us out of here!" she whispered. AJ frowned.

"I don't even know how I got in." she muttered, looking around the area. As she shifted, she felt something press up against her leg. She froze, stunned. _They didn't…_

"Thank god for idiots." She whispered, a slow smile forming on her face as she quickly and quietly rolled up her left pant leg to reveal the Zeltrax Dagger she had strapped to her leg that morning. At the time she hadn't known why exactly she felt the need to keep it with her but now she thanked the stars above for it. She quietly slipped it out of the holster and held it in the light.

"Perfect. Now, I just need to get out of this thing." She whispered, eyeing the lock on the cell door. She smirked and reached into her hair. Finding one of the few remaining bobby pins, she cursed Charlie for destroying her hair-do. With a few quick twists, she had a home-made lock pick like the one her aunt Vida had taught her to use when she was six.

With a grin at the girls, she got to work.

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, we're nearly through. I'm still debating how I'm going to end this. I may end up writing both possible endings I'm thinking of and then deciding which I like better. (grins)

I'm going to try and get this finished by Sunday because Monday is the first day of the field school and I've decided to camp out. Therefore, I won't have time to type up the last few chapters. Hopefully, it'll all work out.

I'm currently debating if I'm going to start a new fic (possibly Harry Potter) this summer or if I'm going to wait until August when I won't be as busy. What do you all think I should do?

OH! Hope for the World Fanfiction Awards voting begins on Saturday, the 1st of July. THE has been nominated for a couple categories and so have many many awesome fics. Go check em out at http/ groups. msn. Com/ JadedRose (take out all the spaces). You can also find pictures of AJ and JD at the THE Characters page. The pictures for B squad got screwed up somewhere along the line though so I need to fix em. It says I hot linked but I didn't. (frowns)

_the real vampire_: quick question…what, exactly, is "an AJ?"

_The Fire Front:_ I absolutely love Mother Nature, that's all I gotta say.


	31. Endings 2

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** During** Endings, Part 2**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

_(berating himself about his betrayal to the Rangers)_  
**Piggy:** What have I done? I'm a filthy, slimy-ridden, low-life, worm-eating vermin! Okay, so I was that before I betrayed the Rangers. But I had to. Gruumm would have vaporized me. Anyone else would have done the same thing. Tell me -- have I done the right thing? Show me a sign that I done the right thing.  
_(lightning strikes his cafe truck and it rolls down the hill and crashes)

* * *

_

_Yes!_ AJ grinned as the door popped open. With a small squeal, she scrambled out the door and slunk out of site. Tisla and Theryn moved to the front of their cell and waited. Within a few minutes, they heard the tell-tale sound of three bodies hitting the ground. AJ then hurried back with the keys.

"Keep these and take this." She told her, handing her the keys and what the guards had mistakenly believed was a watch. Theryn took it with trembling hands. "Press the silver button and you'll be teleported to my father's house, down in the lab. Let him or whoever you see first know that I found you on the Terrorcraft and gave you my watch. They'll understand."

"I don't understand. Aren't you coming with us?" Tisla asked worriedly. AJ shook her head.

"No, I can't. I have to find Cruger. And help him if possible." She explained just as a spiky, orange head alien AJ knew very well appeared. She blinked.

"Piggy? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. He shrugged a little uncomfortably.

"I got stuck in a hard spot and…Jack, Syd, Bridge, Z, and Sky got captured. Sorry." He whimpered. AJ blinked, processing this. Before she was able to get very angry, she realized he would never have come to the Terrorcraft nor told her if he didn't want to help. The threat of her anger would have been too great. She sighed.

"Get them and any other prisoners out of here." She said, motioning to the two girls. Piggy nodded and went to the cell. She turned to the girls.

"You can trust him, kay?" she asked. Tisla nodded as Piggy unlocked them. Making sure they had headed out, AJ went to get the armor of the orange heads she had re-wired. She had an idea.

"This should be fun."

* * *

As the orange heads prepared to fire, Sky bent his head low, thoughts of the promise he had made to AJ flitting through his head.

"I'm sorry Aimee. I love you." He whispered. The next thing he knew, two orange heads were sparking on the floor and the third was hugging him, mumbling. He frowned. _Wait a minute…_

"I love you too Sky." AJ mumbled as she pulled the helmet off. The others cried out in amazement as Sky looked down at her with relief. Without a word, he crushed the tiny lunar ranger against him and captured her mouth with his.

"Cadets!" Cruger called. Sky pulled away as AJ slowly pressed the tip of her fingers to her lips, her eyes dazed. Sky smirked and gave her another, this time more chaste, kiss.

"Lets go." He whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the cell.

"Wait!" Jack called before anyone could go anywhere. The others turned to him. "How are we going to get out?"

"Of ye of little faith." AJ smirked and pulled out seven morphers. Z grinned.

"You rock, Aimee." She exclaimed, grabbing her morpher as Bridge quickly contacted Kat.

"Good to see you're okay. The S.W.A.T. Flyers are on there way." She told them. Cruger nodded.

"Go help Kat and the others." Cruger ordered. Everyone except AJ nodded. The lunar ranger was staring at Sky. He gave her a small, knowing smile.

"Keep him and yourself safe. I plan on taking you to dinner tomorrow night." He told her. She smiled.

"I'll hold you to that!" she yelled as he took off after the others. At Cruger's growl, she smiled.

"What?"

* * *

"Uh…Kat? Who are they?" Boom called as a group of people in cloaks ran into the fray and started fighting the krybots. Kat glanced over her shoulder and grinned as the figures pulled off their cloaks to reveal the Mystic Force Rangers. A cheer rose from the cadets as the Zeo, Turbo, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Dino Thunder, all in full armor, materialized in the battle. Additionally, the Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and several allies the rangers had made in the years were also present, though without ranger armor. The red zeo ranger hurried to Kat's side and just stopped an orangehead from slashing at the science tech.

"Heard you could use some help." Tommy grinned from beneath his helmet. Kat smiled.

"Just a little."

"Some things will never change." Jason shook his head sadly at Tommy and the feline as he, in full Morphin armor, fought back to back with Kim in the pink Turbo armor.

"Except this time he's flirting with Katherine, not Kimberly." Cole called. The red rangers who understood the joke all laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, guys."

* * *

"Aimee, where'd you go?" Cruger asked quietly when he realized the lunar ranger had disappeared.

"Don't worry about me Commander." AJ whispered. Cruger grunted and proceeded on his way. While he was fighting Mora, AJ slinked ahead.

* * *

"Heard you could use a hand!" Andros called as he, Ashley, the current Space Rangers, and the current and former Galaxy Rangers ran into the fight. Beneath his helmet, Tommy smiled.

"Whoever said rangers aren't loyal." He remarked.

* * *

"If you come near, I'll drop her." Gruumm threatened. AJ's eyes narrowed. She quickly moved behind Gruumm and then flashed into sight for a split second to let Cruger know where she was and that Isinia would be safe, His eyes flashed with annoyance but he morphed anyway. AJ smirked and just a second before Gruumm let Isinia go, AJ morphed.

"Woah!" AJ yelped as she leapt forward and grabbed Isinia's arms to keep her from going over. Bracing her legs against the rail, she looked down into the Commander's wife's face.

"Hi! I'm Aimee. It's nice to finally meet you." she commented as she slowly pulled the older woman up. A screeching made her pause and look down. The rail was giving way.

"That's not good."

* * *

AJ swallowed as Commander Cruger let his head fall sadly. Isinia, tears in her eyes, grabbed Cruger's arm.

"Together till the end, Doggie." She whispered as AJ nodded.

"It's been an honor sir." AJ whispered as she positioned herself to help him open the panel. Cruger glared at her.

"Get out of here Lieutenant." He ordered. She smirked.

"I'm an Oliver, get over it."

* * *

"Rangers, you must fire once the panel is open." Kat informed the rangers. Sky's eyes widened.

"No! AJ and the commander are still on board!" He shouted. Syd, Z, and Bridge sniffled.

"Sky, it's the only way." The pink ranger whispered. Bridge bowed his head as Sky remembered the promise he had made AJ a few weeks before.

* * *

"**Sky I want you to promise me something." she asked. He kissed her nose.**

**"Anything." he promised.**

**"If something happens and it looks like sacrifices have to be made, promise me you'll do the right thing." she asked in a low tone. Sky's eyes flashed with pain.**

**"AJ, are you saying..." she placed a finger to his lips.**

**"Promise me." she demanded. Mutely he nodded.**

**"I promise, Aimee." he told her, choking up.

* * *

**

"I keep my promises, Aimee." Sky whispered, tears' running down his face as the panel was lifted.

"Fire!"

* * *

"No!" JD whispered as felt something break inside him. Nearby, Helios and Salene both paused, a look of intense pain on the goddess' face.

* * *

"What the…?" Tommy whispered as a feeling of despair flowed through him. On pure reflex, he covered his face as Omni exploded. When the dust cleared, he saw JD, still in his solar armor, on the ground crying. Tears sprang in his eyes.

"Aimee…"

* * *

**End Notes:** (Hides) 


	32. Endings 3

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** Endings 2

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD.

**Author Notes:** One of you mentioned that Kim was never Turbo pink. I meant, when typing that part up, to make it clear that since Kat would be in the pink Zeo armor and Cassie wasn't around, Kim had been given the pink Turbo armor to protect herself. The reason for this was because I kinda borrowed an idea from CrazyGirl47 and Freyja. Jason, Zack, and Trini (if she were still alive in my fic) still have their powers. When the transfer was done with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, the Sword copied their powers. Kim, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then lost their powers with Master Vile while Jason, Zack, and Trini kept theres. Anywho, sorry about the mix-up.

* * *

**Sky:** _Yeah, you might have left S.P.D., but you're not leaving our lives.

* * *

_

The moment the rangers had exited their flyers, Sky had collapsed. Bridge and Z wrapped their arms around the blue ranger while Jack held tightly onto Syd.

"I can't believe their gone." Syd cried into Jack's chest. The red ranger didn't say a word but tightened his grip on Syd as he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Guys!" He called excitedly. The others looked up hopefully and the scrambled to their feet when they saw Commander Cruger and Isinia walking towards them, Aimee cradled in the Commander's arms.

"Aimee!" Sky choked as he raced forward. Cruger's expression was blank as he allowed the blue ranger to take his girlfriend into his arms.

"She needs immediate medical attention." Isinia told them softly. Sky nodded, a smile as bright as the sun on his face as he assured himself again and again that she was alive. Unconscious, sure, but alive nonetheless.

* * *

The next day, AJ was still unconscious but being monitored around the clock by Dr. Felix, Sky, Tommy, JD, Salene, and her siblings and teammates. 

"It might be a while before she awakens fully." Andros warned Tommy as Dr. Felix ushered Sky to the side so he could check on his patient. Tommy frowned.

"What happened?" he asked. Andros sighed.

"According to Anubis, a piece of debris was flying towards them. Being morphed,AJ knew she could protect the unmorphed Isinia. Unfortunately, what she didn't count on was the debris shattering the talisman." He told his old friend. Tommy frown deepened.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Billy, who'd been standing off to the side talking with an invisible Salene, came over.

"Her powers were destroyed Tommy. As a precaution, her body shut down. If it hadn't the destruction of the powers while she was fully morpher would have killed her." The original blue ranger explained. Tommy swallowed.

"She's definitely an Oliver." He whispered. Billy gave him an understanding smile.

"That she is."

* * *

Later that day, Jack, Bridge, Syd, Z, and Boom had dragged Sky away from AJ's side for a small meeting with Commander Cruger. 

"It is with a sad heart that I inform you that JD has chosen to leave SPD." Cruger announced. The rangers nodded; they'd been expecting this.

"Additionally, with the loss of the lunar powers, the solar powers will be once again returned to the Guardian of the Talismans, Billy Cranston." He told them. They nodded, Sky a bit sadly.

"Jack...would you like to give them the good news?" Cruger asked the red ranger. He nodded and Syd squeezed his hand. She already knew what he was about to say.

"I've been offered a position at Galaxy Command, one I can't refuse. I'll be training SPD officers in earth fighting techniques...and stealth." He announced somewhat mischievously. The others smiled and offered their congratulations.

"With that said, because of your outstanding job, you've been promoted to A squad." He announced and then frowned when Syd, Z, Bridge, and Sky exchanged slightly guilty glances.

"Cadets? Did you not hear me? You've been promoted to A squad." He told them as the door behind them opened. When no one appeared, they shrugged it off as another malfunction because of the final battle. Bridge smiled secretly and stepped forward.

"Sir, we've discussed it and well, we're B Squad. That's who we are. That's who we want to be." He told him. Cruger frowned and then sighed in resignation. He would never understand this bunch.

"Very well. There will be no A squad." He agreed. They exchanged smiles.

"Tate!" Cruger barked. Sky stepped forward.

"If I were to appoint Syd as Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle?" he asked cautiously. Sky gave a small smile.

"Sir, I would follow anyone you thought worthy of wearing the color red." He answered. Jack and Cruger both grinned.

"Congratulations, Sky. You are the new red ranger. Your father would have been very proud of you. As will Aimee." He told him as Jack handed over the morpher. Sky looked down at it in wonderment. Cruger motioned to Bridge who smiled.

"Cadet Carson, you are hereby promoted to Blue Ranger." He announced. Sky looked up and then glanced at Bridge's smile. He chuckled and handed over his morpher. Bridge accepted it and gave the green morpher to Cruger. The Commander accepted it. Syd and Z exchanged looks.

"Sir, who will be the new green ranger?" Z asked. Cruger stared down at the morpher, deep in thought. Sky's eyes lit up as a candidate occurred to him.

"Sir, what about…" he trailed off as Cruger looked up with a knowing expression.

"Oliver?" he finished. Sky nodded as Syd, Bridge, Z, and Jack perked up. He nodded.

"If she will accept it, Lieutenant Oliver will be the new green ranger." He announced. From out of nowhere, a snicker was heard as the green morpher floated out of Cruger's hands.

"Dad's never gonna let me live this down." Aimee announced as she stepped into view, fully dressed in jeans and a blouse. Her eyes twinkled as the others yelped and/or exclaimed at her appearance. She allowed herself to be grabbed in a six way hug and then glanced at Cruger.

"By the way, sir, I accept."

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, only the epilogue left. I hope I didn't scare you too much with the last chapters end (grins).

**the real vampire:** My sister saw your review and says your nuts. I just giggled.


	33. Epilogue

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Time Frame:** Post **Endings 1 & 2**

**Summary:** AJ's father was the greatest ranger ever….now she's taking on the mantle he gave up. Power Rangers SPD. COMPLETE!

**Author Notes:** See end notes.

* * *

_SPD, Emergency!_ Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Cruger, AJ, JD, Kat

* * *

January 1, 2028 

Sky looked around at the decorated park with a small smile. Two years of dating and one very annoying-but-defeated-evil-dictator had come down to this.

His and Aimee's wedding day.

They were at the gazebo, the place they had originally admitted they were interested in each other. Of course, they hadn't been at all direct about it and neither had an inkling they had been talking about each other, but it still held a special place in their hearts. He was standing just at the entrance, in front of three hundred chairs in which sat three hundred family members and lots and lots of friends, who were, as far as Aimee was concerned, also family.

Behind him stood Commander Cruger, who as head of earth's SPD, was licensed to perform the ceremony. Next to the commander were Sky's best man, Bridge, and his four groomsmen, Jack, JD, Boom, and his step-dad Michael.

"Sky, she's coming." Bridge whispered quietly to his team leader. Sky looked to where the blue ranger had motioned and saw an old fashioned white carriage approaching, pulled by four white stallions. The horse and carriage idea had been Zoe's and Aimee had been thrilled when they actually found one reminiscent of the Cinderella carriage. Sky could just make out Tommy driving, with Caleb and Dylan standing on the back as the footmen.

Everyone hastened to take their places as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of the rose lined aisle in between the chairs. With a grace that belied his age, Tommy hopped to the ground, quickly smoothed his black and green tux and then stood at attention as Caleb and Dylan hurried to position. Dylan opened the carriage door and Caleb held his hand out for the first bridesmaid, Camryn.

Instead of going with tradition and having the same dress for each bridesmaid as her mother had wanted, Aimee had put her foot down and let the girls choose there own dresses. Now seeing his soon-to-be sister-in-law in a gorgeous, pale purple dress that was entirely too grown up for her, he was glad she had. However, he did have to restrain himself from glaring at all the ogling boys in the audience.

As Camryn, grinning from ear to ear, walked down the aisle, her older sister Zoe was helped out of the carriage by Caleb, dressed in a blue dress similar to Camryn's. She locked eyes with Sky and gave him a look that told him if he hurt her sister there would be hell to pay. He smiled knowingly at the nearly eighteen year old. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

It was Sky's turn to smile slightly when Sydney stepped out of the carriage andgrinned down the aisle, past Sky to Jack, her husband of nearly a year. Syd's gown was two fold: she wore a very pale pink strapless under gown dress that clung to her body and showed off a fair bit of cleavage and a nice view of her butt. Over it was a silk crimson bell sleeve over dress that tied just under her breast. Just barely visible were crimson and pink lined strappy heals that took her six weeks to find in New Tech.

Behind him he could hear Bridge's breath catch when Z, helped by Dylan, stepped from the carriage. It took very little to understand why once Sky saw the yellow ranger's dress. It was a faint yellow silk and clung to her body like a second skin. The top had a dark green silk scarf on the right shoulder that hung down her back but the dress was otherwise strapless. The skirt fell down from her waist like a waterfall and green embroidered butterflies on the waist enhanced her thin figure.

Sky grinned when Aimee's maid of honor Katherine Manx was helped out of the carriage by both of her soon-to-be step-sons. She was wearing a simple but traditional Felinian black and white dress. Sky smirked slightly when he saw Tommy swallow heavily when Kat quickly glanced back at him. Once the five women were lined up across from the men on the gazebo, everyone fixed there gazes solely on the carriage door.

Sky's breath caught as AJ stepped into view. Her hair had been left down but curled into large ringlets that were kept tame by a circlet of silver leaves with faux diamond roses studded throughout that sat snugly on her head, with the veil hanging down her back. The dress, however, was what completely stunned him.

The top was held up with nothing but a single deep silver ribbon that wound its way from the top of the left side of the dress to wrap around her throat. Hanging from the place where the ribbon connected with itself was a silver crescent moon with a diamond star.

The dress itself was a pure white and besides the ribbon, was strapless and clung to her body in a way that showed off just enough cleavage to make him swallow. Just below her breasts was a silver one inch-ribbon that added a touch of elegance that only enhanced her beauty. On her feet were silver heals that had ribbons criss-crossing up her ankles. The train wasn't very long but that didn't bother him. In her hands was a bouquet of white roses with the six center ones dyed blue.

After a stunned moment, Tommy stepped forward and offered his hand. Aimee smiled brightly at her father and gladly accepted it as her brothers arranged the train behind her. Once satisfied, she allowed her father to walk her down the aisle, knowing her brothers would be remaining with the carriage.

As she locked eyes with Sky, the past flashed through her mind like a film and she knew it was doing the same for Sky. It seemed like only a few seconds between her stepping from the carriage and her standing in front of the love of her life. As she and Sky stepped up the gazebo steps to stand in front of Commander Cruger, she felt Sky squeeze her hand. Smiling, she squeezed back as Cruger cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, you are here today to witness the joining of Schuyler Troy Tate and Aimee Josephine Oliver in holy matrimony…"

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, that's that. There are only a few more things to say. 

First of all, to everyone who has read THE, THANK YOU! This was my first semi-novel length fic and I consider it a success. I got so much more feedback than I was expecting and all the award nomination/wins were mind-blowing! The fact that I can check my stats for THE and see 122 hits in 3 days is…wow.

Bridge Tate, angellwings, JasonTKD, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, JasonTKD, Mistress of Phoenix, missy, Silver Blaze, DV2, Star Fata, LareinaSelena, Silver-Time-Ranger, Blackie Frogz, Lauren, Tierra, princess moon shadow, garnetred, AnimeOtakuBara, Psycho Tangerine, LadyKatana45, Gear's Girl, TricksterWolf, ptime, Daydream1, Beth-Elaine, CrazyGirl47, Jordan, Avatarfan13, 23surferchic, photophreak83, Keltic Cat, BellaCordelia, KawaiiIruka, Celestial Pendent, BirdsofPrey9832, DarkHonda, PhoenixGuardianEmaku. Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU! Your feedback was/is great in helping me on deciding various decisions I had to make.

In particular, **the real vampire**, you've reviewed practically every chapter; you've nominated me for various awards, and the only thing I can think to say is…THANK YOU! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Secondly, be on the lookout for lots of one-shots based in the THE universe. The post will be called _Memories _and all the one-shots that did not make it into THE will be on it. They will not be in any particular order but I do know that the first one will be called _Toasts_.

Again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed Through Her Eyes.


End file.
